Une ou deux fois
by Lolaluna
Summary: L'année de ses seize ans est aussi celle où Sirius Black quitte sa famille. Alors qu'il est au plus bas, il fait la connaissance de Tamsine, qui, bien malgré elle, l'aidera à affronter la multitude de changements qui s'imposent à lui. C'est l'histoire d'un écorché vif et d'une fille-pansement, que le hasard rapproche juste au bon moment.
1. CHANGES

Je me souviens très clairement de l'été de mes seize ans. Je m'étais employée à rester enfermée dans ma chambre, à lire, griffonner tout et n'importe, ou tout simplement à ne rien faire, étendue sur mon lit, les bras en croix. Ma vie n'avait été troublée que par la voix de mon père venant du rez-de-chaussée, qui me parvenait tôt le matin, s'insurgeant contre les nouvelles du jour. Sans ça, j'aurais pu facilement oublier que nous étions en guerre. Je ne voulais pas y penser. L'été s'était déroulé sans anicroches, dans la fraîcheur des ombres de ma chambre, doucement rythmé par les lettres que je recevais d'Alice et celles que je lui envoyais. Honnêtement, j'aurais alors voulu que cela dure toujours.

Mais on ne lutte pas contre le temps, et quand vint septembre, comme des centaines d'autres étudiants, je dus retourner à Poudlard.

Cette année là, mon père ne m'accompagna pas Lubie puérile d'une enfant qui se croit « trop grande pour ça ». Cependant, comme toujours, je retrouvai Alice sur le quai. Elle me serra très fort dans ses bras, et je remarquai qu'elle avait changé de parfum. Ses boucles blondes semblaient plus longues et détendues que d'ordinaire, et son visage plus osseux.

« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?

\- Toi aussi Alice.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'es jamais venue ? Je t'ai invitée un million de fois à sortir avec nous et tu avais toujours une excuse.

Le « nous » désignait Lily Evans, pour qui Alice s'était récemment prise d'affection, et pour qui je nourrissais un agacement sans bornes, Franck Londubat, petit ami dévoué d'Alice, parfaitement adorable au demeurant, mais avec une grosse tendance à lui manger le visage à tout bout de champ. Devoir tenir la chandelle et supporter Lily-la-bêcheuse passait encore, mais j'ajoute que tout ce petit monde s'était mis à fréquenter la bande à James Potter. Ce dernier poursuivais Lily de ses assiduités, laquelle défendait sa vertu à corps et à cris (surtout à cris, ce qui me tapait prodigieusement sur le système) alors qu'à la vérité, tout ce que cette hypocrite aurait voulu c'est que James la coince derrière une porte, une bonne fois pour toute. Sirius Black, qui se trouvait greffé à James comme une vilaine tumeur, était un imbécile hors-concours, et un vicelard patenté pardon, un _séducteur. _Venait ensuite Remus Lupin, un attrape-minettes au physique javelisé qui se la jouait intello et mystérieux. Peter Pettigrow fermait la marche, tel un nain Tracassin grimé en cheerleader, agitant ses pompons au moindre exploit de ses copains. Voilà. Donc j'aime autant vous dire, que Lily et les Maraudeurs (modestes jusqu'au bout, ils s'étaient eux-même donné un nom de groupe dont la simple évocation me donnait de l'urticaire), très peu pour moi.

« Je l'explique pas Alice, ça tombait mal pour moi à chaque fois, et puis j'ai attrapé cette vilaine grippe, et...

\- Et ça, tu l'expliques ? Me coupa-t-elle, le doigt pointé à l'autre bout du quai.

Quand on parlait des loups... Il semblait en effet que James et ses copains avaient bien mangé durant les vacances. Beaucoup de protéines. A moins que leurs mamans ne leur aient refilé des hormones destinées aux chevaux. Bon sang, comment était-il possible d'autant grandir en deux mois ? Et tous ses poils, ça venait d'où ? Il va sans dire qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement gigantesques et poilus, ce qui aurait été plutôt effrayant, non, ces crétins étaient devenus, et croyez bien que ça m'a fait mal de me l'avouer, foutrement attirants. Enfin, si on aimait le genre, bien sûr. Lily allait devoir monter d'un octave. Et Madame Pomefresh organiser un planning familial.

Tandis que je réalisai avec effroi qu'Alice leur faisait signe de nous rejoindre, Franck sortit de nulle part. Et question poussée d'hormones, il n'était pas en reste.

« La vache, Franck ! Les fées se sont enfin décidées à se pencher sur ton berceau ?

Il m'asséna une gentille tape au sommet du crâne. Crâne sur lequel il aurait pu déposer un plateau repas et déjeuner à son aise, tant il avait grandi.

« Je n'accepte aucune réflexion venant de toi, traîtresse. On t'a attendue tout l'été.

J'allais répéter mon petit ïatus, quand l'ombre des Maraudeurs nous recouvrit tous les trois. Bon sang, comme je regrettai l'époque où c'était Alice et moi contre le reste du monde... Ils nous saluèrent avec enthousiasme, ce qui me donna une légère nausée. Ils entamaient tous la remémoration de leurs aventures estivales (merci pour moi) à grand renforts d'éclats de rire, quand, comme si il venait de s'apercevoir de ma présence, Sirius Black pivota vers moi.

« Et toi alors, on espérait que tu te joignes à nous, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Grippe.

\- En plein été ?

\- Justement. Climat propice à la reproduction des miasmes.

Je ne sais pas si ce fut mon utilisation hasardeuse des déterminants ou la rougeur diffuse que je sentais sur mon visage, mais toujours est-il qu'il m'adressa un sourire franchement amusé. Et que je rougis de plus belle. Je ne sais plus qui a donné le signal de départ, mais je lui en fus très reconnaissante. Mon soulagement fut de courte durée, car alors que nous cheminions vers l'entrée du wagon le plus proche, Sirius continuait de me coller aux basques. Une fois dans le train, je profitai de l'étroitesse des couloirs pour me pencher vers Alice et la supplier de ne pas me laisser seule.

« Pourquoi ? Me chuchota-t-elle en retour.

\- Black me met mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je ravalai l'agacement que provoquait la réduction de vocabulaire de mon amie et lui répondait avec véhémence.

\- Il sent comme un mélange de chlamydia et de brillantine. Ça me prend à la gorge.

Elle pouffa discrètement de rire, avant de néanmoins reprendre son sérieux.

\- Soit gentille avec Sirius. Il a pas eu un été facile.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

J'étais abasourdie. « Soit gentille avec Sirius » Mais bien sûr, et puis quoi encore ? Cette pauvre Alice déconnait à plein régime. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps d'amorcer le premier crêpage de chignon de l'année, car Franck l'attira dans un compartiment où étaient déjà entrés James, Peter et deux garçons de Serdaigle que James salua chaleureusement avant de les présenter à Franck. Et je me retrouvai plantée là, dans le couloir, les bras ballants flanquée de Black, Lupin, et d'une furieuse envie de faire passer Alice (qui ne me regardait déjà plus) de vie à trépas.

« Je crois que c'est complet...

La voix hésitante de Remus me sortit de mes pensées. Je jetai un coup d'oeil derrière moi et le vit échanger un regard amusé avec Black. Et en plus ils se foutaient de ma gueule...

Le compartiment suivant se trouva être, à mon grand désespoir, absolument vide. Nous nous installâmes, Remus et Sirius l'un à côté de l'autre, et moi en face, contre la fenêtre. La situation me semblait des plus absurdes. Deux mois enfermée avec moi-même m'avaient fait développer une légère agoraphobie, et devoir y remédier avec les deux énergumènes qui me faisaient face était tout ce qu'il y avait de moins souhaitable. Cependant, et malgré mon évidente réticence à fraterniser avec eux, les deux garçons se montrèrent affables et volubiles, et firent preuve d'intérêt quant à mon été vécu cloîtrée.

« Sérieusement ? Pas une fois ?

\- Si, dans le jardin, de temps en temps.

\- C'est pas ce que j'appelle une sortie !

\- Moi non plus. Tu t'es pas emmerdée toute seule ?

\- Non...

\- En même temps elle était malade...

\- Malade, c'est ça ouais...

Je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas de mauvaises attentions, mais leur jugement commençait à me peser. Et seule contre deux grandes perches absolument certaines de détenir la vérité, je perdis toute ma verve. C'est alors que la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et que la tête rousse de Lily apparut dans l'entrebâillement. A cet instant, en me forçant un peu, j'aurais pu la voir entourée d'un halo lumineux.


	2. BACK

Si j'avais été un peu plus maligne j'aurais deviné que l'arrivée de Lily, bien qu'elle détournât l'attention des deux garçons de ma petite personne, ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Environ deux minutes après qu'elle se soit assise, James débarqua, suivi de Peter. Débuta alors un long marivaudage entre Lily et James, grassement alimenté et encouragé par les trois autres. C'était à se taper la tête contre les murs. L'idée d'aller rejoindre Alice et Franck m'effleura, mais il aurait fallu affronter le reste de leur compartiment, ce dont je me sentais incapable. Au moins ici on ignorait sciemment ma présence.

Le voyage fut long et agaçant. Même la météo avait décidé de s'y mettre. Les bourrasques finirent par enterrer complètement ce qui restait de mon moral. Cependant, au moment où nous passâmes les grilles de Poudlard, le poids que j'avais sur le cœur depuis mon départ, s'envola. J'étais chez moi. J'étais à ma place. Alors que nous longions l'allée qui traversait le domaine, Alice me rejoint et s'accrocha à mon bras. Je réalisai alors que je ne lui en voulais plus du tout et que sa présence me faisait du bien. Une nouvelle année s'annonçait.

Durant la cérémonie du Choixpeau, Lily et son fan club (cette idée faisait germer une foule de slogans sarcastiques dans ma tête... _Lily et les Boyz, Ginger's gentlemen's club... Lily et les Trépanés...)_ s'installèrent autour d'Alice, Franck et moi comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Et j'imagine que ça l'était après un été à faire quatre-cent coups ensemble... L'intruse, c'était moi. Mais ça m'était égal. Rien n'aurait pu entamer mon bonheur de retrouver l'école.

Ce n'est qu'au début du repas que je remarquai la présence de Cam, mon partenaire de botanique, qui depuis la table des Serpentards m'adressait un signe de la main. Je lui rendis en souriant. Envers et contre toutes les rancunes que nourrissaient nos deux maisons, nous nous entendions bien. Notre échange n'échappa pas à James, assis à ma droite.

« Un serpentard ? Sérieusement ?

\- Quoi ? Je devrais lui jeter mes couverts au visage parce qu'il me dit bonjour ?

\- Ça me semble un minimum, oui.

\- Je n'ai pas été élevée chez les porcs.

Piqué, il eut un mouvement de recul avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

\- Devine avec qui Tamsine échange des œillades, dit-il en désignant Cam.

Je sentis chaque muscle de mon corps se crisper. C'était la première fois que j'entendais mon prénom dans la bouche de James, et il l'avait prononcé avec tout le mépris qu'il est possible de mettre dans deux syllabes. Par ailleurs ses allusions me mettaient dans une rage folle. Quand bien même il fut vrai que Cam et moi faisions plus que nous saluer, je ne vois pas en quoi ça le concernait. Et encore moins Sirius.

\- Camillus... Tes penchants défient le bon goût, asséna-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas de... Cam est juste... C'était pas du tout...

\- La dame proteste trop.

James ricanait et Sirius continuait de me rembarrer en touillant nonchalamment ses petits pois, quand Alice, tombée du ciel, se pencha vers nous pour s'enquérir de notre sujet de conversation.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- De Tamsine et de ses inclinations douteuses.

\- Qui ?! Demanda-t-elle, le regard brillant.

\- Malefoy, la renseigna James.

\- Lucius ? N'importe quoi...

\- Non, le modèle réduit.

\- Oh Cam... C'est vrai Tam ? Comment se fait-il que James soit au courant et pas moi ?

Je devais rêver. Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication.

\- Enfin Alice ! Tu crois vraiment que...

\- C'est vrai qu'une fois il t'a fait un dessin. J'aurais dû m'en douter...

\- C'était un croquis de botanique !

_\- Clitoria ternatea... _Un classique... Glissa sournoisement Sirius, provoquant l'hilarité de James et Alice.

\- C'en était trop. Je quittai la table et rejoignai le dortoir, furieuse. Au temps pour mon retour idyllique.

***Sirius***

Est-ce que je me sens héroïque ? Oui, sûrement. En cherchant bien, je dois bien ressentir une quelconque fierté au fond de moi. Pour l'instant ça reste ténu. Peut-être du soulagement ? Non, pas du tout. C'est tout le contraire. Depuis mon départ, j'angoisse constamment. Parfois, le soir, dans mon lit, je me surprends même à paniquer. De la sécurité alors ? Encore moins que le reste. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je sais qu'on me traquera, et qu'on mettra toute la volonté du monde à m'éliminer, tôt ou tard. Alors pourquoi ? Finalement, ne serait-ce pas mieux de faire marche arrière pendant qu'il est encore temps ? Après tout, je n'ai que seize ans, on me pardonnera mon écart de conduite, et je pourrais rentrer à la maison, retrouver ma chambre. Bien sûr, ma mère me fera vivre un véritable enfer, mais ça ne durera qu'un temps, elle finira par m'ignorer de nouveau. Je ne tarderai pas à redevenir invisible au sein de cette maison qui m'a vu grandir. Je retrouverai alors les privilèges de tous les gosses de riches, ainsi que la gloire et les honneurs qui incombent à la famille Black. Voilà tout le problème quand on fait un choix douloureux : la souffrance a tendance à nous faire oublier pourquoi on a fait ce choix.

Je les vois bien chuchoter, je sais bien ce qu'ils disent entre eux. Pas moyen d'ignorer leurs regards fuyants. Ils n'attendent qu'une chose : me voir flancher. Parce qu'au fond ça leur ferait plaisir. Il ne faut pas se leurrer, la majorité des gens vivant au sein de cette école me déteste. Ce n'est ni une histoire de réussite, ni une histoire de classe sociale, c'est une question de désinvolture joyeuse et d'élégance nonchalante. Évidemment, chacun se garde bien de le dire. La popularité me garde de leurs paroles, mais pas de leurs pensées. Et maintenant que tout s'effondre pour moi, ils veulent voir ce que va devenir mon légendaire je-m'en-foutisme face à ça. Je sais parfaitement que les premiers à se jeter sur mon cadavre fumant seront ceux-là même qui me portaient aux nues hier encore. Mais j'ai une nouvelle pour eux : je ne vais pas me laisser faire. D'ailleurs, je vais faire mieux que ça, je vais anticiper.

« Ça va ?

\- James … Pas moyen de lui échapper à lui non plus.

\- Au poil. Les oiseaux brillent, le soleil chante.

\- Pas à moi …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ça va je te jure.

\- Tout le monde a l'air au courant, c'est bizarre.

\- Ça n'a rien de bizarre, à peine montées dans le train mes cousines se sont empressées de diffuser la nouvelle.

\- Les garces.

\- Le scoop. Où est Remus ?

\- Avec Peter, ils nous ont dit qu'ils devaient voir Sinistra i peine cinq minutes.

\- Ah, peut-être.

\- T'es complètement à côtés de tes pompes …

Bah ouais, c'est comme ça. C'est terrible, mais il arrive que parfois vous ne puissiez plus supporter personne. Ni vos amis, qui pourtant ne vous ont rien fait et mettent même tout en œuvre pour vous soutenir, ni même – et c'est là que ça devient compliqué – vous.

\- Ne m'attend pas, j'ai un truc à faire.

\- Sirius, tu vas pas sécher le premier cours de l'année …

\- T'en fais pas pour ça. On se retrouve à midi.

\- Non mais attends ! »

Non, non, j'attends pas. Dans mon dos, j'entends James tourner les talons en soupirant. Oui, sécher la première matinée de cours de l'année est absolument débile et inutile, je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. La seule idée de m'asseoir sagement et d'écouter un quelconque prof déblatérer sur un sujet tout aussi quelconque, me soulève l'estomac. C'est plus fort que moi. Alors je marche, vite. Je n'ai aucune destination, et je sais parfaitement que je risque de tomber sur Rusard ou un autre membre du personnel scolaire. Mais je n'ai même pas envie de me planquer. Je marche, c'est tout. J'avance. Physiquement. C'est déjà ça…


	3. TWO WRONGS

TWO WRONGS

***Sirius***

Les couloirs se vident progressivement. Même si je changeais d'avis et décidais de rejoindre mon cours à l'autre bout du château, je serais tellement en retard qu'on me refuserait. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. Ce qui est tout à fait inhabituel, nota bene. Normalement, et quoiqu'il arrive, j'ai toujours une idée derrière la tête, bonne ou mauvaise (souvent mauvaise). Mais là, tout de suite, je ne sais pas. Je me sens vide. Dommage collatéral de tout envoyer en l'air, je suppose. Les autres doivent s'imaginer que je prépare un coup magistral histoire de marquer la rentrée. Oh comme j'aimerais... J'entends les bruits de pas précipités d'un quelconque retardataire venir dans ma direction. Sauf que je connais plus ou moins ce retardataire, il s'agit de Tamsine, la copine snobinarde d'Alice. Elle court comme une dératée en se débattant avec sa veste et ses livres sans même me remarquer. Alors qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur, je l'arrête en saisissant son bras, faisant tomber ses livres (j'avoue avoir pensé tendre la jambe pendant une seconde).

– Tu vas où comme ça ?

Le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, elle me fixe tandis que je me penche pour ramasser ses affaires.

\- En cours, évidemment ! On est hyper en retard, et la salle est par là je te signale, dit-elle en pointant le couloir derrière moi.

\- Je sais, j'y vais pas.

Elle m'arrache ses livres des mains et me lance un regard incrédule avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Bon, à plus alors.

Cette fille n'en a absolument rien à foutre de moi et apparemment tient à me le faire savoir. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à repartir, je l'arrête à nouveau.

\- Attends, attends... Reste avec moi. S'il te plaît.

Sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement puis se referme sur une moue dubitative. Je le suis autant qu'elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, et je me sens idiot. Je m'apprête à la libérer quand elle me répond enfin.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

Excellente question. A mon tour j'hausse les épaules en lui souriant. Elle ne semble pas mal l'interpréter, loué soit Merlin.

\- C'est le premier cours de l'année, on va se faire dépecer. Lentement.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. De toute façon, c'est trop tard, t'as vu l'heure ? Tu seras refusée. Tu pourras dire que tu étais _malade._ Je suis certain que Flitwick sera sensible à ton exposé sur les miasmes...

Elle ne relève pas et fixe ses chaussures visiblement en proie à un dilemme intérieur.

\- Je suppose que je pourrais récupérer avec les notes d'Alice... Restons pas là, répond-t-elle enfin, tu viens ?

Et là voilà qui part d'un pas décidé, s'éloignant de sa destination première. Mon pouvoir de persuasion est démoniaque...

*** Tamsine***

Non mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête ? Je suis sidérée par ma propre bêtise. Sécher les cours n'est vraiment pas mon genre, ceci dit cela passe encore. En revanche, sécher le tout premier cours de l'année et, qui plus est, avec Sirius Black, ça je ne le comprends vraiment pas. C'est pourtant ce que je fais. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Oh Merlin tout puissant, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis une catastrophe, une irrécupérable catastrophe ! Tout le monde va se rendre compte que nous sommes tous les deux absents, qu'est-ce qu'on va raconter sur moi ? Que va dire Alice ? On va se payer ma tête pendant des semaines, et c'est tout ce que je mérite... Est-ce qu'il est vraiment trop tard pour aller en classe ? Bien sûr que oui... Mais quelle conne, mais quelle conne, mais quelle CONNE !

\- Hé Tamsine ralentis !

\- Quoi, où ?! On nous a vu ?

Sirius me considère, les yeux exorbités, puis lève lentement les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Relaxe. Personne ne nous a vu, d'accord ? Marche pas si vite, je te rappelle que notre matinée vient de se libérer.

\- Si on nous choppe, j'en mourrai.

Durant un instant je lis clairement l'agacement dans son regard, et j'en rougis de honte bien malgré moi.

\- Détends-toi. Personne ne va nous voir, et par conséquent tu ne mourras pas. On va aller se poser dans un coin tranquille, et on va... mettre la matinée à contribution, voilà tout.

Deuxième fard en deux minutes. « Mettre la matinée à contribution »... Je suis tellement perturbée que mon esprit déraille et voit des doubles sens partout. Cependant j'acquiesce docilement, et reprend la marche, plus calmement.

Je commence à réaliser le pourquoi de mon attitude. Même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer, je suis jalouse de la complicité qui unit Alice au reste du groupe. J'ai eu envie de prouver que je n'ai pas besoin de tout un été de beuveries pour m'intégrer. Et quoi de mieux que de passer par Sirius ? Comment refuser alors qu'il m'était livré sur un plateau d'argent ? Dans l'inconscient collectif de Poudlard, il reste LE garçon cool, ouvert, populaire au possible, sympa, blagueur... En un mot comme en cent, le coq dans la basse-cour. Et j'ai beau penser être plus clairvoyante que la plupart des élèves de l'école, il faut croire qu'au final je ne fais exception à la règle. Cinq ans de bourrage de crâne de conversations de dortoir, et voilà le résultat... Je suis une poule, une pauvre petite poule naine pathétique, pétrie de culpabilité et d'idées tordues. Pas de quoi être fière.

***Sirius***

Maintenant qu'elle est avec moi, je ne sais absolument pas quoi en faire. J'avoue humblement que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive avec une fille. Si j'étais fidèle à moi-même, j'emmènerais Tamsine dans un coin discret, et je mettrais mon baratin habituel en œuvre (le truc sur ses yeux, ses lèvres, et l'irrépressible envie de la prendre dans mes bras quand je la vois) pour tenter de la peloter. En général, ça marche plutôt bien je dois dire. Sauf que mon instinct me souffle qu'avec Tamsine, mon petit manège risque soit de lui valoir une crise d'apoplexie, soit de me valoir une bonne gifle (c'est déjà arrivé, je ne compte pas faire deux fois la même erreur). Par ailleurs, même si elle n'est pas totalement laide, je dois bien dire qu'elle n'est pas vraiment le genre de fille sur lequel on se retourne dans la rue. J'en conclus donc, par élimination, que si je ne peux pas la tripoter, nous allons devoir _discuter_. Je commence à regretter amèrement le cour de Flitwick...

J'emmène Tamsine au bord du lac, sous un saule. Là au moins on risque pas de nous tomber dessus. Les nuages de la veille se sont dissipés et un joli soleil illumine le parc. Les alentours du lac sentent la vase et le sol que nous foulons est gorgé d'eau. Un léger brouillard s'élève des herbes folles. Depuis que je suis parti de la maison, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'insurger devant de tels spectacles. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais il m'est arrivé de caillasser des hirondelles dans le jardin de James. Comment le monde peut-il continuer de tourner, comment ne s'est-il pas vidé de toute beauté alors que je me sens si mal ?

\- T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Tamsine. Durant un instant je l'avais oubliée. Sa question ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. La pauvre fille cherche à l'évidence à briser la glace. Assise sur une grosse racine noueuse qui dépasse du sol, elle me supplie du regard d'embrayer. La situation me semble soudainement absurde. Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? On a rien à faire ici, ni elle, ni moi, et surtout pas ensemble. Il est cependant un peu tard pour faire marche-arrière. Je vais donc m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Pas terribles, non.

\- Lily et James, je parie.

Le fait qu'elle ignore tout du feuilleton de l'été « Sirius crache sur la noble et très ancienne Maison Black » est étonnant en soi, mais qu'elle attribue mon humeur maussade à James et Carottella, je trouve ça tout à fait charmant. Et pas idiot du tout.

\- Entre autres, ouais. Tu la portes pas vraiment dans ton cœur, je me trompe ?

\- Ni elle ni James.

Elle semble regretter instantanément ses mots, ce qui a le mérite de me faire rire.

\- Pardon, c'est juste que... Enfin, je le connais pas vraiment non plus, et...

\- Et moi ?

Elle ouvre et ferme la bouche deux fois de suite et vire au cramoisi avant que je ne mette fin à son supplice.

\- Non, pitié, ne réponds pas.

Elle sourit, soulagée, et se détend imperceptiblement.

\- Sincèrement Sirius, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire...

\- Tu sèches les cours, c'est pas si grave.

\- Je suppose que non...

\- Et tu soutiens un camarade avec une petite baisse de régime. Tiens, j'ai une idée ! Et si nous nous liguions contre Carottella ?

\- Si tu promets de ne plus l'appeler comme ça.

\- Quoi ? Trop méchant ?

\- Non, trop facile.

\- Bien vu. Une suggestion ?

\- Pas pour l'instant.

\- Bien, on s'en tiendra à « Lily » en attendant. Il aurait fallu que tu la vois cet été, minauder à tout bout de champ... Cette nana ferait du charme à la chaise sur laquelle elle s'assoit.

Nous avons passé les deux heures suivantes à faire de notre haine de Lily un véritable concours de vannes. J'ai d'ailleurs été étonné de constater que Tamsine était loin d'être en reste. Sa compagnie avait réussit à me redonner le moral. Cette fille un peu bizarre, un peu coincée, était au final une véritable bouffée d'air frais. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'école, dans l'intention d'assister au second cours de la matinée, quand nous croisons un groupe d'élèves. Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce que je sente Tamsine ralentir. C'est alors que je réalise que Camillius Malefoy et ma très chère cousine Narcissa se trouvent parmi ces gens, épaule contre épaule. Camillius est d'un an le cadet de Lucius. Aussi brun que Lucius est blond, Camillius est un grand gars dégingandé, au tarin monumental et souligné d'une ganache chevaline. Mis à part le fait qu'il fasse peur aux oiseaux, le petit Malefoy semble mettre un point d'honneur à se montrer sympathique envers son prochain, ce qui lui vaut une certaine popularité mais aussi (allez comprendre) un certain succès auprès du beau sexe, qui lui trouve « du charme ». Concept commode et fourre-tout. Pour ma part, un serpentard reste un serpentard. Je trouve malgré tout étrange la proximité qu'il partage avec ma cousine, grande salope devant l'Éternel. Leurs réputations respectives risquent d'en prendre un sacré coup ! Lorsqu'elle me repère, Narcissa s'écarte brusquement de Camillius avant de me lancer un regard dégoulinant de haine, auquel je réponds par un sourire mielleux. Malefoy continue son chemin dans notre direction, ne semblant même pas remarquer avoir perdu son wagon. Il salue Tamsine chaleureusement et m'adresse même un signe de la tête. Peut-être lui ai-je rendu. Peut-être pas, je ne sais plus. Et je m'en fous. Ils échangent tous les deux moult banalités et se quittent sur la promesse de « sortir un de ces jours ». Alors que nous reprenons notre route, je remarque que Tamsine sourit, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Me dis pas que t'es tombée dans le panneau ?

\- Quel panneau ?

\- T'es au courant qu'il sort avec Narcissa quand même ?

\- N'importe quoi...

J'avoue volontiers avoir un peu brodé sur le coup, mais maintenant il m'apparaît assez clair que quelque chose se trame entre ces deux là.

\- Comment tu pourrais le savoir ?

\- Le flair Tam, le flair.

\- Ah oui d'accord.

\- C'est très sérieux, figure-toi.

\- Admettons, il me semble que Narcissa est avec Lucius non ?

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'elle voudrait bien faire croire.

\- Je ne te crois pas une seconde.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ça te met dans tous tes états ?

\- Ça ne me met pas dans tous mes états ! Simplement ça m'étonne un peu de Cam, c'est tout.

\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. S'envoyer Narcissa est un peu un rite de passage, quelque chose qu'à peu près tout le monde a fait dans cette école. Dubois a couché avec Narcissa, Smith a couché avec Narcissa, moi-même, j'ai couché avec Narcissa !

Elle éclate de rire et me donne une légère bourrade.

\- Tu es absolument dégueulasse.

\- Ne ris pas, j'aurais pu ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi sont capables les Black quand il s'agit de la pureté du sang !

Elle rit de plus belle, et ça me fait du bien. Nous arrivons devant la salle d'histoire de la magie. Les autres sont à l'intérieur, en train de s'installer. Nous avons un petit moment de flottement sur le seuil.

\- Bon...

\- Il va nous falloir du courage Sirius, mais on peut le faire.

\- J'en suis persuadé. Sois forte.

\- On se retrouve dans deux heures.

\- Ça marche.

Nous nous séparons enfin sur un salut militaire. Merlin, que vient-il de se passer ?


	4. STORMS

***Tamsine***

Tandis que je m'asseyais à côté d'elle, je sentis Alice sur le point d'exploser. Trop de curiosité, trop de questions en suspens. La connaissant, elle devait-être au supplice. Je sortis mes affaires de ma besace, l'air détaché. Intérieurement, je jubilais.

" - Vous étiez où ?

\- Qui ça « vous » ?

\- Espèce de faux-jeton, arrête ça tout de suite et accouche !

Son regard brillait sous le coup de l'excitation. Débutant son cours, Binns m'évita de passer à la question juste à temps. Et comme chacun sait, les sorcières n'aiment pas trop ça, la question. J'adressai un regard faussement désolé à Alice, et commençais à prendre des notes, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Deux rangs devant moi, Sirius se balançait sur sa chaise. Le bruit du papier qu'on déchire me fit reporter mon attention sur Alice. Elle venait d'arracher un bout de son parchemin, sur lequel elle griffonnait frénétiquement avant de le poser violemment à plat sur mes notes. Le mot disait seulement :

« Tu sens comme une odeur de brillantine et de chlamydia. »

Alors que je me tournais vers elle, je remarquai qu'elle me fixait, l'air bravache, attendant visiblement une réponse. Vaincue je me penchai sur le parchemin. Quelqu'un quelque part avait décidé que je les cours n'étaient pas pour moi ce matin-là.

« Ah ? Bizarre... »

« Tu es vraiment trop lourde. »

« Non, je n'aime juste pas être plagiée. »

Assis devant nous, à côté de Lily, James se retourna, interrompant notre échange. Un demi sourire aux lèvres il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais aperçut le parchemin entre les mains d'Alice. Il nous adressa alors un clin d'oeil appuyé avant de s'en emparer, si rapidement que ni Alice ni moi n'eûmes le temps de réagir. Je fusillai Alice des yeux. De son côté, James s'acharnait sur le parchemin, tandis que Lily lui lançait un regard vaguement intéressé à intervalles réguliers. Deux minutes plus tard, la feuille revint sur notre pupitre, pliée en forme de grenouille. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il se la raconte...

« Toi et Sirius allez vous prendre une fessée déculottée. Flitwick vous a grillé, l'info est déjà remontée chez McGonagall... »

Je n'avais aucune envie de me justifier. Je savais pertinemment que mes camarades voyaient là une occasion de s'amuser à mes dépens, et rien ne me faisait moins envie que de me retrouver sur le devant de la scène. Malheureusement, je savais aussi que plus je ferai de mystères, pire ce serait.

« Tu n'as jamais séché les cours toi peut-être ? On était en retard, on a préféré ne pas interrompre le cours. »

James eut un rire contenu lorsqu'il lu ma réponse, avant de faire passer le parchemin voyageur à Sirius, devant lui. Je sentis le sang se retirer de mon visage lorsque Sirius s'en empara et le brandit bien en évidence, tout en continuant de se balancer sur sa chaise. Néanmoins, lorsqu'après être passé par James, le parchemin nous revint, je l'ouvris avec un peu plus d'empressement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Félicitations Alice, ton odorat est surdéveloppé : nous avons effectivement croisé un groupe de serpentards.

La fessée je m'en fous, j'aime bien. »

Je bénis intérieurement Sirius de n'apporter d'eau au moulin de personne. Avant qu'Alice ne relance le débat, je pliai le parchemin et le glissai dans les pages de mon livre d'Histoire. Sentant qu'insister serait malvenu, Alice reprit ses notes en soupirant. Devant nous, James en fit autant, visiblement vexé que son ami ne l'ai pas suivi. Sirius continua de se balancer doucement. Devant sentir mon regard sur sa nuque, il se retourna et m'adressa un double haussement de sourcils bourré de malice, ponctuant ainsi sa dernière réplique.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, alors que nous nous apprêtions à déjeuner et qu'Alice pépiait joyeusement autour de moi, que nous reçûmes la convocation à notre fessée métaphorique, pile dans nos assiettes, sous forme d'un petit parchemin sans fioritures : nous étions attendus dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall une heure plus tard. Sirius froissa nonchalamment sa convocation avant de la jeter sur le crâne de Lily. J'aurais aimé prendre les choses avec autant de désinvolture, mais la vérité est que j'étais mortifiée. Remarquant mon trouble, Sirius se pencha vers moi pour me souffler :

« - Oh aller c'est bon quoi ! Pas de quoi en faire une crise d'urticaire, tu peux bien te permettre de faire une petite entorse de temps en temps !

\- C'est que celle-là risque d'être coton à justifier !

Il haussa les épaules, l'air toujours aussi peu concerné.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, toi et moi on a un deuxième rendez-vous !

Il va sans dire qu'une heure plus tard, assis face au regard glacial du professeur de Métamorphoses, sa blague ne m'avait jamais semblé moins drôle.

« - Je constate monsieur Black que vous attaquez l'année sur les chapeaux de roues.

\- On ne forge pas une légende en se tournant les pouces.

\- J'avais eu l'espoir, ô combien naïf, que votre propre indolence finirait par vous lasser, que vous aviez fini par faire le tour de tout ce que votre inconscience avait à offrir.

\- Je ne me repose jamais sur mes lauriers.

Le professeur abattit le plat de sa main si violemment sur son bureau que j'en sursautais. Sirius ne cilla pas.

\- Réalisez-vous combien il pourrait être difficile de continuer à vous soutenir si vous poursuivez sur cette voie ? Seriez-vous béat ?

\- Béat ? Vous me trouvez béat ?

Le ton de Sirius, provocateur et clairement enjoué jusque là, s'était mué en une sorte de grondement sourd. J'avais le sentiment que nous ne parlions pas de notre escapade matinale. Clairement pas. McGonagall ferma les yeux à demi avant se pincer l'arrête du nez entre l'index et le majeur.

\- Sirius, reprit-elle, vous n'êtes pas en terrain ennemi ici. Il me semble que nous avons déjà parlé de tout ça. Gardez le profil bas, nous ne pouvons être sûr de vous protégez complètement que si vous ne vous faites pas remarquer. Nombreux sont ceux qui vous attendent au tournant. Au moindre faux-pas, à la moindre brèche, ils seront sur vous Sirius, vous vous en rendez bien compte ?

Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Sirius gardait les yeux farouchement rivé à ses chaussures tandis que notre professeur de Métamorphoses semblait plus inquiète et concernée que jamais. Tout ce petit monde me donnait l'impression d'être une intruse.

\- Monsieur Black, reprit McGonagall en raffermissant la voix, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous faire bénéficier de régime de faveur...

\- Je n'en aurais pas voulu.

\- … malgré la délicatesse de votre situation, je me dois de vous sanctionner.

Sirius haussa les épaules. L'élégant professeur se redressa et le jaugea un instant en silence.

\- J'ajoute cependant que quelle qu'en soit la raison, le jour où vous ressentez le besoin de parler, de vous... confier, soyez assuré que je serai là pour vous.

Sirius redressa soudainement la tête et me désigna du menton.

\- Elle, elle était là ce matin. Si elle a séché le cours de Flitwick, c'est uniquement pour rester avec moi et me... Soutenir. Il faut pas la pénaliser pour ça.

Tandis que McGonagall, l'air aussi désolé qu'intraitable, secouait lentement la tête, les yeux sortait de la mienne. Ma conscience hurlait « Pas du tout ! Elle a séché les cours pour être aussi populaire que ses copines ! AU BÛCHER ! »

\- La chevalerie dont vous faites preuve vous honore, reprit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie, cependant cela m'est impossible. Vous vous rendrez donc en salle de Sortilèges chaque soir de cette semaine afin de la remettre en ordre. J'entends d'ici les elfes ruminer, montrez-vous donc à la hauteur du travail qu'ils fournissent habituellement. J'en ai terminé avec vous. Rejoignez votre classe !

La sentence était si légère qu'aucun de nous ne chercha à en savoir plus. Un peu sonnés, nous sortîmes du bureau, sans demander notre reste.

Nous avions convenu Sirius et moi, de nous retrouver à la fin des cours, devant la salle d'Étude des runes. Et j'avais convenu avec moi même de lui poser les questions qui s'imposaient à ce moment là. Or, sur les coups de 18h, la seule personne que je trouvais dans le couloir fut Camillius. Il s'approcha de moi, souriant sincèrement. Mon cœur fit une légère embardée.

\- Salut Tam !

\- Bein alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, tu t'es perdu ?

\- Tu m'avais dit un jour que tu suivais ce cours, je me suis dit que je pourrais t'attendre et qu'on pourrait aller se poser à la bibliothèque, m'exposa-t-il dans un sourire étincelant.

A Poudlard les règles étant très strictes et les endroits où se retrouver entre différentes maisons très limités, une invitation à la bibliothèque est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un rendez-vous. Et j'entends par là un RENDEZ-VOUS, un vrai de vrai. On me passera donc la légère confusion qui s'est alors emparée de moi.

\- C'est que... Je suis collée pour la soirée.

\- Oh... S'agirait-il de l'échappée de ce matin ? Toute l'école est au courant, ajouta-t-il devant ma mine étonnée.

\- Eh oui... C'est bien ça.

\- C'était peut-être un peu risqué de sécher dès le jour de la rentrée, non ?

\- J'aime à croire que c'est plutôt couillu...

Sirius. Silencieux comme une ombre, il venait de se glisser à côté de moi, dardant sur Camillius un regard plein de défi. La mâchoire de ce dernier se contracta violemment tandis qu'il gardait le silence.

\- … sans parler du fait qu'on s'est bien amusé, hein Tam ? Se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

\- Bon, eh bah je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

\- On ne te retient pas non plus.

\- On fera ça une autre fois Cam, bientôt !

Je priais pour qu'il ne relève pas la réflexion de Sirius, sentant que cette rencontre pouvait rapidement tourner en eau de boudin. Finalement, Camillius m'adressa un hochement de tête et tourna les talons.

Sirius et moi restâmes silencieux sur le chemin qui nous menait à la salle de Sortilèges. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il siffla pendant tout le trajet l'air de « Un chaudron plein de passion » tout en me regardant du coin de l'oeil. Refusant de relever l'allusion faite à Camillius et de lui donner toute prise, je pris le parti de me taire.

Le professeur Flitwick nous attendait dans la salle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en le voyant. Il était l'un de mes enseignants favoris, et j'étais mortifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse penser que mon absence s'associait à un manque de respect. Ma honte alla croissante lorsqu'il nous expliqua gentiment de ne pas trop veiller au détail afin de garder du temps pour potasser nos cours du lendemain. Lorsqu'il nous laissa seuls, mon moral était au plus bas. Si seulement je n'avais pas suivi Sirius ce matin, mon prof préféré ne me prendrait pas pour une écervelée, et je serais en plein rencard avec Camillius. Soudain, les questions qu'avait soulevé McGonagall plus tôt dans la journée, me semblaient vides d'intérêt.

« - Tam, Tam, Tam... Troisième rendez-vous ! Tu sais ce que je suis en droit d'espérer ?

Je ne savais pas qui je détestais le plus. Sirius et sa désinvolture face à la situation, ou moi et ma bêtise quand j'ai cru que sécher les cours avec lui n'aurait pas de conséquences. Cependant, il était bien trop tard pour se morfondre. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire en sorte que tout cela se termine vite et dans les meilleures conditions, pour reprendre ma petite vie tranquille. Vie où je vais en cours, où je ne suis jamais collée, et surtout où je me tiens loin des Maraudeurs.

\- Je sais surtout ce que moi je suis en droit d'espérer, contrecarrai-je en commençant à épousseter les pupitres.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, il s'appuya sur un coin de table, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, qu'on en finisse rapidement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement déçu.

\- Oh aller, on s'en sort plutôt bien ! Il fait chaud, ça sent bon... On est tous les deux...

\- Ne le prends pas pour toi, mais je préférerai être ailleurs.

\- Oui, ça je sais. D'ailleurs, désolé d'avoir cassé l'ambiance tout à l'heure.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il éclata franchement de rire.

\- Non, évidemment. Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? C'est le côté équidé ? Ton papa a refusé de t'offrir le poney de tes rêves pour tes six ans et tu exorcises ta frustration en flirtant avec Caminus ?

\- C'est minable Sirius. Vraiment minable. J'ai honte pour toi.

Je montai les chaises sur les pupitres de plus en plus bruyamment. Loin de le calmer, mon évidente colère sembla même redoubler l'amusement de Sirius.

\- Donc tu craques vraiment pour lui... Ça ne t'embête pas qu'il soulève toutes les dindes de sa maison pour ensuite venir te conter fleurette ?

\- Je commence à croire que tu as un sérieux problème avec lui.

Il haussa les épaules. Le geste commençait à me devenir familier.

\- C'est un serpentard, c'est déjà pas mal. Et puis tu n'as pas l'air d'être en mesure de te défendre toute seule. Tu suivrais le premier mec qui te le demande poliment.

Cette fois la chaise que je soulevai m'échappa dans un grand fracas. Sirius décroisa les bras et son sourire s'effaça.

\- Tu as raison Sirius, répliquai-je, la voix tremblante de colère contenue.

\- C'est pas ce que...

\- Si, si, et tu as parfaitement raison. Je suis la dernière des imbéciles. J'ai toujours su que tu étais le genre de gars à ne se soucier de personne d'autre que de lui-même. Alors pourquoi t'ai-je suivi ce matin ? Je sais pas, peut-être une intuition ? L'intuition que tu avais vraiment envie que je reste avec toi ce matin, que tu ne supporterais pas de rester tout seul parce que quelque chose allait de travers. Par Merlin si tu savais comme je regrette, j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser planté tout seul au milieu de ton couloir !

\- Excuse-moi, je...

\- Jamais une retenue en cinq ans, jamais une remontrance, et il suffit qu'une fois je me fie à tes airs de chien battu pour que je me retrouve convoquée dans le bureau de McGonagall ! Et tout ça pour qu'en plus je doive encaisser ton mépris ensuite, merci bien !

Mes mains tremblaient furieusement. Sirius me fixait, médusé.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cet été. Pour que tout le monde en fasse des soupières je suppose que ça a dû être épique. Mais je suis désolée, j'ai pas envie de payer les pots cassés...

Je redressai la chaise que j'avais faite tomber, et me lançai dans le balayage de la salle. Sirius ne bougeait toujours pas. J'en étais à la moitié lorsqu'il se décolla enfin de sa table pour venir me retirer le balai des mains et reprendre là où je m'étais arrêtée, avec une dextérité insoupçonnée. Prise au dépourvue, je restai là, les bras ballants. Les yeux rivés sur les balayures, il brisa enfin le silence.

\- Alors tu ne sais vraiment pas.

Je rembobinai mon monologue histoire d'être sûre de savoir à quoi il faisait référence.

\- Non.

Il sortit le balai à serpillière de son seau et reprit le travail, toujours aussi concentré. Je me sentais de plus en plus idiote, mais je refusai de lui donner la satisfaction de l'interroger sur les mystères qui entouraient son été. Arriva un moment où je n'eus d'autre choix que de sortir sur le palier de la salle pour éviter de marquer la dalle humide. La trivialité de la tâche que nous avions accomplie détonnait avec notre conversation. Si bien que Sirius penché sur son balai, en train de s'acharner sur une tâche d'encre me fit sourire de manière incontrôlée. Lorsqu'il s'accroupit pour frotter l'indésirable à même le sol en bougonnant, je ne pus étouffer un éclat de rire. Sirius se tourna dans ma direction, passablement étonné. Je plaquai ma main sur mes lèvres et reprenait contenance. Il me sourit à son tour, avant de terminer de lessiver l'allée en un tournemain. Lorsqu'il me rejoignit sur le seuil, son regard était de nouveau teinté de sa malice habituelle. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son front et son nez, et la chaleur provoqué par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir faisait ressortir son parfum. Durant un instant je le trouvai à mille lieues de l'image de superstar tête-à-claques qu'il voulait se donner.

\- Tu sais Tam, j'aime bien l'idée que tu ne saches rien de tout ça... C'est rafraîchissant. Et aussi j'aime bien que tu me cries dessus, ajouta dans un sourire bancal, tout en fronçant le nez. J'aurais dû te le dire clairement, bien plus tôt, mais j'imagine que mieux vaut tard que jamais, alors merci, merci de m'avoir accompagné ce matin, c'était cool.

Je balbutiai un « pas de quoi » sidéré. Sirius hocha la tête avant de m'adresser un vague signe de la main et de tourner les talons. Ma mâchoire avait déjà touché le sol lorsqu'il se retourna, à quelques mètres de moi.

\- Au fait, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui passe la serpillière, et c'est moi qui matte !


	5. CHEESY OWL

***Sirius***

Notre semaine de colle se terminait, je dois bien l'avouer, sur une pointe de mélancolie. Sans que je le réalise, l'heure à laquelle je retrouvais Tamsine dans la salle de Sortilèges était devenue mon moment préféré de la journée. Elle était une bonne surprise, à la fois spirituelle et innocente. Jusque là, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'affection, et encore moins d'amitié, pour une fille. Avec Tam, je découvrais quelque chose de nouveau. Chaque soir je rejoignais mon dortoir le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à une de ses réflexions étranges, à une énormité qu'elle avait dite sans même s'en rendre compte, ou tout simplement à la manière dont son nez palpitait quand elle riait. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, je retrouvai un sommeil paisible.

Le seul problème avec Tamsine était l'évidente affection qu'elle portait à Camillius Malefoy. Évidemment, je n'étais pas très objectif. Sa maison, sa famille, tout chez ce garçon me rappelait les turbulences auxquelles je devais secrètement faire face. Au-delà de ça, la façon qu'il avait de passer innocemment le bras autour de la taille de Tamsine, ou de l'embrasser sur la joue pile au moment où ma cousine se trouvait dans les parages, avait tendance à me faire penser que finalement, je n'en avais pas tant rajouté que ça. Cependant, sans preuve, il m'était impossible d'alerter Tamsine. Et de toute façon, je dois dire que malgré tout ça, détruire son idylle m'aurait fait mal au cœur. Elle semblait si heureuse et tellement épanouie.

De mon côté, j'avais commencé à sortir avec Alexa Dolohov. Pas de grands sentiments ni de ballades main dans la main pour nous, notre relation était purement... _pratique. _Un échange de bons procédés, disons. Alexa était une grande fille sculpturale au visage grave. Elle avait une voix particulièrement envoûtante, et il lui suffisait de me donner l'heure pour me mettre dans de bonnes conditions. Étant à Serdaigle et son frère à Serpentard, tout le monde vit dans notre rapprochement l'union de deux êtres qui se comprenaient. Conneries. La vérité, c'est qu'Alexa se foutait royalement de la Maison de son frère, qu'elle même était assez pernicieuse et n'aurait pas volé sa place chez les serpentards. Mais, encore une fois, sa personnalité m'intéressait peu. Plus tôt dans la journée, Alice nous avait surpris, Alexa et moi, dans le dortoir gryffondor, dans une position aussi acrobatique qu'inconfortable. Elle était restée bouche-bée pendant deux bonnes secondes, puis était repartie, écarlate jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, sans demander son reste. Je ne doutais pas qu'elle avait raconté son aventure à Tamsine, et attendais de voir si celle-ci allait m'en parler. Ce soir là il avait été convenu qu'on se retrouverait directement dans la salle de Sortilèges, et Tamsine se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur lorsque j'arrivai.

« Bien le bonsoir très chère. »

Elle était en train de lessiver le tableau noir, et lorsqu'elle pivota vers moi je lu immédiatement l'espièglerie dans son regard.

« Salut Dom Juan...

\- Évidemment, Alice n'a pas pu tenir sa langue...

\- J'en connais un autre.

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à me mettre mal à l'aise. Alice n'avait rien à faire là.

\- Elle venait récupérer un bouquin pour Franck. Ce qu'on doit subir au nom de l'amour...

\- Oh je t'en prie...

\- Je plaisante, elle dit n'avoir rien vu, aveuglée par la blancheur de ton postérieur.

Tout au long de la semaine qui avait précédée, la durée moyenne avant que les éponges imbibées de lessive ne traversent la pièce en tout sens, avait été de vingt minutes. Ce vendredi cela n'en pris qu'une.

La bataille fut violente et acharnée, mais elle prit néanmoins fin lorsque je signalai à Tamsine que mes poches étaient pleines de chocogrenouilles : il y a des choses avec lesquelles on ne plaisante pas. Nous enterrâmes la hache de guerre en les dévorant, assis sur une table. J'en profitai pour donner ma version des faits à une Tamsine tout aussi trempée que moi et passablement écroulée de rire.

« … Et là je la vois, plantée au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants et les yeux qui lui sortent de la tête. Je la fixe, elle me fixe, ça dure un moment, et je lui fais « Bah quoi ? T'as jamais vu des gens qui s'aiment ? »

Raconter ma vie à Tam était agréable : elle était très bon public et ne me jugeait pas. On pourrait croire qu'il en était de même avec James ou Remus, ou même Peter, mais aux vues de ce que j'avais récemment traversé, toute tentative de leur raconter une anecdote plus ou moins... intéressante,se soldait alors par un air condescendant, regard tendre et sourire en coin, l'air de penser « c'est bien, il va mieux... ». Et ça me mettait hors de moi. Par leurs attentions et leur sollicitude, mes amis avaient perdu de leur panache. C'était nul de penser ça, n'empêche que je le pensais. Je me trouvais d'autant plus méprisable que si ils avaient fait comme si de rien ne s'était passé, j'aurais pris leur comportement pour de l'indélicatesse. Même si ça me semblait difficile étant donné tous les bruits de couloirs, je voulais encore croire que Tamsine ignorait tout de ma situation. Pas par pudeur, la mienne avait été mise à mal quand Evans, Franck et Alice s'étaient retrouvés dans la confidence, mais parce que je redoutais de voir un jour de la pitié dans ses yeux. Et jusque là, si elle avait été au courant de quoi que ce soit, elle s'était bien gardée de me le montrer. Je me disais parfois que son histoire (ou quoi que ce fût) avec Malefoy l'accaparait et la préservait du bruit autour. Ce qui au final avait peut-être du bon. Elle avait par ailleurs commencé à m'en parler timidement, et je l'encourageais dès que possible : curiosité malsaine, certes, mais je sentais aussi qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler. Alors oui bien sûr, elle avait Alice, mais j'avais remarqué qu'elle était plus intéressée par les aventures flamboyantes et Ô combien romantiques, de James et Evans. Alors que de mon côté, elles avaient tendance à me sortir par les trous de nez.

Ce soir là, après avoir fini les chocogrenouilles et nettoyé la salle, je pris les devants. J'avais beaucoup parlé, et je sentais que c'était son tour, et surtout je voulais faire durer un peu plus ce moment.

\- Alors, ça en est où avec Malefoy ?

Elle se crispa légèrement avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Je sais pas trop. Ça va, je suppose.

\- Tu supposes ?

\- Ouais... C'est bizarre, ça va plutôt vite. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on rentré, et on se voit tous les jours c'est vrai, mais il trouve le moyen de m'envoyer cinquante petits mots par soir. Hier, quand son hibou a frappé pour la dix-septième fois à la vitre du dortoir, j'ai bien cru que Lily allait m'arracher la tête.

\- Ah ouais... Je l'imaginais pas si romantique.

\- Je sais pas si c'est romantique. Quand il m'écrit j'ai l'impression de correspondre avec une pré-pubère sous ecsta. Il est tout bizarre, tout niais, complètement l'inverse de quand on est ensemble. Tu crois que c'est normal ? Tu fais ça avec Alexa ?

La perspective de prendre la plume au clair de lune pour conter fleurette à Dolohov me fit franchement rire.

\- Non, je fais pas ça. C'est pas trop l'ambiance. Et même si je voulais il y a 99% de chance qu'elle me ferait avaler mes parchemins.

Tamsine soupira, désemparée.

\- Peut-être que c'est ce que je devrais faire.

\- Même si j'adorerais te voir faire ça, peut-être pourrais-tu essayer de lui en parler ? Ou tout simplement de ne pas lui répondre.

Si la vie ne satisfaisait pas mes ambitions, je pourrais toujours me faire embaucher aux courriers du cœur de Sorcière Hebdo.

\- J'ai déjà essayé. Si je ne lui réponds pas il se vexe, et quand je lui en ai parlé ce matin il m'a dit que si il m'écrivait c'était parce que je lui manquais.

\- Et toi ? Il te manque quand vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et écarta les mains.

\- Faut pas exagérer ! On se fréquente depuis moins d'une semaine ! Et on s'est vu chaque jour ! Il me semble normal de pouvoir espérer dormir la nuit, non ?

Une question me brûlait les lèvres. Malgré la crainte de voir Tamsine se braquer, je me lançai, l'air le plus désinvolte possible.

\- Vous n'avez pas... ?

Son regard plein d'innocence me coupa dans mon élan.

\- Enfin, tu n'as pas... ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas touché, pas même avec un bâton, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Oui, voilà. Et pourquoi ?

Elle s'affaissa légèrement.

\- Je sais pas. Je crois que j'en ai pas envie. Et c'est terrible à dire, parce que tu vois, je l'aime bien, vraiment, mais... Y'a un truc qui cloche. Disons que ça ne me vient pas naturellement. Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?

Malgré moi, je me sentis sourire.

\- C'est lui qui a un truc qui merde. Pas toi."

Trois jours plus tard, c'était la pleine lune. Alors que nous traversions le parc et que je me trouvais sur les sabots de James, un léger mouvement dans l'air nocturne attira mon attention. Je laissai Peter me dépasser et lui indiquai que de ne pas m'attendre par un léger jappement. Longeant la lisière, j'allai me cacher silencieusement dans un bosquet. Un hibou malgache faisait la navette entre la tour gryffondor et les cachots. Il se posa délicatement sur le bord de la fenêtre du dortoir des filles de sixième année, tandis que je me postai au pied de la bâtisse, caché dans l'ombre. J'entendis la fenêtre de la tour se refermer dans un léger grincement, puis le hibou redescendit en vol plané. Il ne me vit pas venir. Je jure qu'il n'a pas souffert.


	6. SHOW ME YOUR TEETH

**Un grand, grand, merci à Manea-Thesan, Celia123, Marion M, et Shiriliz pour mes premières reviews : you made my day. Je suis ravie que Tamsine vous plaise, et surtout de parvenir à vous faire sourire. En espérant que la suite vous plaira ! **

***Tamsine***

Pour la deuxième année consécutive, Cam et moi étions partenaires en Botanique. C'est une matière que j'aimais beaucoup et dans laquelle j'excellais particulièrement. La présence de Camillius à mes côtés ne faisait que renforcer mon affection pour les cours de Madame Chourave. J'étais bien l'une des rares à les apprécier, puisque serpentards et gryffondors devaient alors se partager la serre.

J'étais cependant au-dessus des rivalités entre maisons. Mais pas au-dessus des rivalités entre filles. Et j'avais bien remarqué les regards échangés entre Narcissa Black et Camillius. Pour la première fois de ma courte existence, je ressentais de la jalousie Ce sentiment me couvrait de honte, quoique la honte je connaissais bien. Mais soyons honnêtes, j'avais de quoi être jalouse de Narcissa : elle était absolument magnifique. En plus de son physique de princesse de conte de fées elle possédait des capacités de socialisation qui me faisaient amplement défaut. Et petit détail qui avait son importance, elle et Camillius appartenaient tous les deux à la même maison.

C'est ainsi que Narcissa Black devint l'ombre au tableau idyllique qu'étaient devenus les cours de Botanique. Je passais de longues heures à serrer les dents en voyant Cam se retourner pour lui sourire ou encore échanger avec elle ce qui ressemblaient à des blagues étranges dont eux seuls détenaient le sens. J'avais même essayer de sympathiser avec Narcissa, histoire d'enterrer une éventuelle hache de guerre dont je ne saisissais pas vraiment les enjeux. Or toutes mes tentatives avaient débouché sur une réplique acide, tirant sur le passif-agressif, de son cru. Ma peur du conflit coupa court à mes tentatives, laissant ma fierté un peu plus égratignée qu'à l'habitude.

Un mardi matin, autour de la mi-septembre, alors que je passai les portes de la serre, je trouvai Camillius et Narcissa assis sur notre table, en grande conversation. Elle avait nonchalamment appuyé son coude sur l'épaule de Cam, tandis que lui, à demi-tourné vers elle, lui souriait en penchant la tête. Clouée sur place, je vis Alice et Lily me dépasser en scrutant ma réaction. Je ne retrouvais totalement mes esprits lorsqu'une main se plaqua au bas de mon dos en m'obligeant à avancer. Sirius m'escorta jusqu'au pupitre sans me lâcher. Ce n'est qu'alors que les deux serpentards remarquèrent ma présence. Cam pâlit légèrement, mais Narcissa se contenta de me sourire narquoisement. Je sentis la main de Sirius se crisper légèrement sur mes reins, et j'eus alors très peur que la situation ne dégénère vraiment. Narcissa dû le sentir aussi, car elle rejoignit son bureau, frôlant néanmoins le genou de Cam du bout des doigts. J'étais toujours incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. C'est alors que Sirius se pencha vers moi, si rapidement que je ne le réalisai que lorsque sa joue toucha la mienne, et me chuchota au creux de l'oreille : « Je te laisse faire, on en parle après les cours. Maintenant je vais te réciter le début de la leçon d'aujourd'hui, juste pour que ce crétin se fasse des films... » Ce qui fut dit fut fait, et j'appris alors qu'on ne retenait jamais mieux une leçon que lorsque Sirius Black vous la murmure à l'oreille. Des années plus tard, j'étais toujours en mesure de réciter les douze phases de reproduction du géranium dentu. Quand il se releva, il fit sciemment traîner la ligne de sa mâchoire sur la mienne, laissant sur ma joue la brûlure de sa barbe naissante.

Cam avait fait de son mieux pour garder une contenance durant notre échange, descendant du pupitre pour poser son séant sur sa chaise, et trouvant soudainement un intérêt particulier à son encrier. Sirius finit par rejoindre sa table aux côtés de Remus, et je m'assis, à la droite de Cam. J'avais la tête complètement vide, le visage en surchauffe et les mains moites. Le numéro de Sirius avait fait son petit effet, mais pas forcément à la bonne personne. Je me giflai mentalement, et repris mes esprits. Cam m'adressa un sourire crispé, ne sachant visiblement pas sur quel pied danser. Madame Chourave fit son entrée, nous dispensant de batailler avec notre malaise. La première partie du cours, théorique, porta effectivement sur le géranium dentu. La seconde, pratique, nous contraignit à nous adresser la parole.

J'étais en train d'édenter un géranium (qui hurlait à la mort), lorsque Cam, l'air de rien, se lança bravement.

« Tu l'aimes bien Narcissa ? »

Une foule de pensées se bouscula dans ma tête tandis que les mâchoires du géranium se refermaient sur mon index (heureusement, il ne lui restait que les gencives). La vache ! Ça rimait à quoi cette pointe d'accusation ? J'étais sensée répondre quoi ? Le juste milieu n'existait pas chez lui, j'étais supposée l'aimer ou ne pas l'aimer, n'était-il pas possible de simplement mépriser l'existence de cette connasse odieuse et putassière ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se retrouve toujours entre nous ? Au fil des jours, je me sentais tomber amoureuse de Camillius, on se comprenait sans même se parler, et il avait un charme enfantin tout à fait désarmant. D'ailleurs, depuis que son hibou avait disparu, notre relation avait gagné en détente. Mais parfois, au détour d'une phrase, je sentais que quelque chose à son sujet m'échappait. Mon silence et mon air ahuri semblèrent l'enhardir, car il poursuivit :

\- Tu sais, c'est pas une méchante. Elle a une vie compliquée et tout un tas de problèmes avec sa famille. Pourtant elle se plaint jamais. C'est vraiment une belle personne.

La nausée apparut en même temps que l'idée que si il était au courant de ses problèmes elle avait forcément dû s'en plaindre à un moment ou à un autre. Et puis tout s'éclaircit. J'étais une idiote. J'avais cru vivre un flirt prometteur alors que je n'étais qu'un second choix plutôt docile. J'avais gentiment diverti Cam le temps que Narcissa se décide. Pire encore, il s'était servi de moi pour essayer de la rendre jalouse. Il était simplement en train d'essayer de faire passer la pilule sans heurt. Notre proximité me donna soudain un frisson de dégoût. Je réalisai enfin qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison de le ménager.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, Cam. C'est ta copine, pas la mienne. Je pense certainement aussi peu à elle qu'elle ne pense à moi, tu vois. Mais si tu dis que c'est une « belle personne », elle doit forcément l'être pour t'amener à de telles extrémités de mièvrerie syntaxique.

James choisit ce moment pour passer près de notre table. Il repartit de son côté de la salle dans un long sifflement admiratif. Je lui en fus profondément reconnaissante. Camillius avait viré au rouge vif.

\- Je vois pas ce qui te pousse à être si agressive, je voulais simplement ton avis, parce qu'il est important pour moi. Parce que tu es importante pour moi. J'ai pas voulu te fâcher, Tam...

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir. Une fois encore, je m'étais emballée pour pas grand-chose. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Sirius, lui et sa manière d'alimenter ma paranoïa. Cam essayait simplement de tasser les choses entre Narcissa et moi. De façon maladroite, certes, mais il avait essayé. Parce que j'étais « importante pour lui ». Ces trois mots se posèrent sur mon cœur et luirent d'un halo guimauve.

\- Excuse-moi... C'était débile... Je me suis un peu emportée, je crois...

J'eus un léger rire nerveux.

\- Tu sais Tam, reprit-il avec tout le sérieux du monde dans le regard, parfois j'ai l'impression que toi et moi on est un peu plus que des amis, et parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout faux...

L'air me manquait, et je sentis confusément que si je ne surmontais pas ma timidité maintenant, je n'aurais plus l'occasion d'avouer mes sentiments à Camillius. Et apparemment il me tendait une perche longue comme le bras. Je déglutis péniblement et pris une profonde inspiration.

\- J'ai de l'affection pour toi Cam, n'en doute pas... S'il te plaît...

Un immense sourire fendit le visage étrange de Camillius et j'eus vraiment très chaud. Madame Chourave me sauva de mon embarras.

\- Bien ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, merci de déposer les dents extraites soigneusement étiquetées sur mon bureau en partant. On se voit vendredi.

Le brouhaha qui suivit me permit de redescendre sur terre. Sans un regard pour Cam, j'emballais mes affaires et le laissai se débrouiller avec les dents du géranium. Niveau self-control, j'avais encore du chemin à faire...

Je me ruai hors de la serre. L'air vif m'avait à peine éclaircit les idées, que Cam me barra le passage. Sans un mot, il passa un bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha contre lui. J'avais rarement eu autant de succès que ce matin-là, décidément...

\- Tu crois aller où comme ça ? Me glissa-t-il en souriant.

J'allai lui répondre en toute franchise que je comptais aller déjeuner, mais Sirius me devança. Sortant de la serre, il passa son bras sous le mien sans même s'arrêter, m'arrachant à l'étreinte de Cam.

\- Déjeuner avec moi.

Je freinai de toutes mes forces, ce qui sembla à peine ralentir sa foulée.

\- Sirius tu fais quoi là ?

Il daigna enfin m'accorder un regard et parut sincèrement étonné. Je dégageai mon bras, prête à rejoindre Cam. Quand je me retournai, Narcissa se trouvait devant lui et jouait avec sa chevelure de sirène, l'air enjôleur. Et Cam lui souriait.

\- Tam, t'as l'air bizarre.

Cam, Sirius, même combat : j'avais eu mon compte pour la journée. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et restai plantée là, comme une demeurée. L'arrivée d'Alexa Dolohov détourna l'attention de Sirius. Elle me salua de sa belle voix de basse en y mettant autant de condescendance qu'il est possible. Nous faisions sensiblement la même taille, mais Alexa me regardait toujours comme si elle était assise au sommet du monde. Sirius l'embrassa distraitement et passa une main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds cendrés. Alice, tel un ange salvateur passa à proximité en chantonnant, une main tendue dans ma direction. Je m'y accrochai comme une naufragée à une planche, et la suivais en direction du château. Pour l'instant je n'avais vraiment pas besoin qu'on me colle sous le nez tout ce que je n'étais pas foutue d'obtenir.

***Sirius***

Je regardai Alice et Tamsine s'éloigner, main dans la main, et rejoindre le flot d'élèves qui se massait aux portes de Poudlard.

« Elle fricote toujours avec Malefoy ?

\- Comment ?

\- Ta pote. Elle fricote toujours avec Malefoy ?

\- Je sais pas trop ce qu'elle bricole avec lui, en fait.

Alexa hocha la tête comme si mes paroles étaient profondément sensées. Elle sortit un bâton de réglisse de sous sa cape et se mit à le mâchonner.

\- Elle est au courant qu'il saute ta cousine ?

\- C'est du flan, c'est moi qui ai fait courir le bruit.

\- Non, c'est bien vrai. Antonin m'a raconté que le week-end dernier ils ont fait une soirée carrément orgiaque dans les cachots. Narcissa était tellement raide qu'elle a sauté sur mini-Malefoy devant tout le monde, sans s'embarrasser des convenances. Ils ont passer le reste de la nuit à ravager le dortoir. Paraît que les secondes années écoutaient tous, l'oreille collée à la porte et dire qu'officiellement c'est toi la honte de la famille Black...

Malgré moi, je sentis ma mâchoire se contracter. Alexa dû le remarquer.

\- Arrête, on peut pas vraiment dire que tu sois un modèle de vertu...

J'ignorais si elle pensait que ma contrariété était due à la perte de l'honneur de ma cousine ou au fait que Malefoy jouait avec mon amie. Évidemment, en ce qui me concernait, Narcissa aurait bien pu sortir avec une chèvre que je n'aurais pas sourcillé. Je décidai de ne pas relever.

\- Bon Dolohov, on va manger ?

Alexa sourit largement devant ma volonté de ne pas m'attarder sur le sujet. Elle rangea son bâton de réglisse et glissa sa main dans la mienne. Nous étions à l'entrée du château lorsqu'elle brisa le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais le lui dire, à ta copine. Histoire de foutre un peu la merde... »

Non, décidément, Alexa n'aurait pas volé sa place chez les serpentards...

Toujours est-il que c'est ce que je fis. Pas « pour foutre la merde », mais pour Tamsine. Je laissai donc passer le déjeuner, et m'assis à côté d'elle pendant le cours de Binns (Pour être précis, je chassai Alice d'un coup de hanche de la place à côté de Tam. Elle ronchonna mais ne riposta pas).

\- J'espère sincèrement suivre le cours, m'avertit-elle.

\- Mais moi aussi.

Elle me m'adressa un regard dubitatif, lèvres pincées, sourcils relevés.

\- Et si c'est pour ce matin il n'y a finalement rien à raconter.

\- Ah bon ? James m'a pourtant dit que Malefoy a été mis à mort, l'étincelante épée de la syntaxe plantée entre les omoplates...

Elle s'autorisa un sourire.

\- Ouais si on veut. Mais c'était pas grand-chose.

\- Bon, c'est pas grave, moi j'ai des trucs à te raconter.

\- Non, Sirius, s'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment envie de suivre, j'ai déjà du mal avec...

Je ne la laissais pas poursuivre et commençais mon récit à voix basse. Au fur et à mesure de mon histoire, ses sourcils se relevaient vers la racine de ses cheveux, tant et si bien que j'eus peur qu'ils ne disparaissent tout à fait. Quand j'eus terminé, le pourtour de ses yeux avait légèrement rougi, et c'est dans un murmure étranglé qu'elle me répondit : « Ah d'accord... Merci de me l'avoir dit. » Elle n'ajouta rien et se replongea dans le cours. Je n'insistai pas.


	7. NIGHTY NIGHT I

***Sirius***

La première déflagration retentit en fin d'après-midi, alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle commune avec Remus. Nous nous comprîmes en un regard : « ça » se rapprochait. En début de soirée, peu avant le souper, les fantômes des différentes Maisons nous réunirent dans la Grande Salle. L'équipe enseignante au grand complet nous accueillit, l'air grave. Une demi-douzaine d'aurors l'accompagnait. Dumbledore eut un mal de chien à obtenir le silence. Finalement, lorsque l'ambiance redevint à peu près calme, il prit la parole.

« Chers élèves, une attaque a été menée à proximité de Pré-au-Lard il y a quelques heures seulement. Aucune victime n'est à déplorer, malheureusement les circonstances laissent à penser qu'il n'aurait s'agit que d'une diversion. Par conséquent des représailles sont à craindre.

Un murmure paniqué enfla dans la salle. Dumbledore reprit posément.

\- Soyez assuré que votre sécurité est garantie dans l'enceinte de l'école, le personnel, l'unité d'aurors ici présente ainsi que moi-même y veilleront scrupuleusement il n'y a aucune raison de perdre son sang-froid. Cependant, nous comptons sur vous pour respecter le couvre-feu qui sera exceptionnellement avancé d'une heure, et ne quitter vos dortoirs sous aucun prétexte. Par ailleurs, nous conseillons à tout un chacun de contacter sa famille, ses proches, afin de les rassurer. Au regard des événements susmentionnés, le repas sera donné dans une demi-heure. Nous comptons sur vous pour rester unis et veiller les uns sur les autres... »

Je zappai la fin du discours pour me rapprocher de James. Il était plutôt pâle et ne cessait de croiser et décroiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ça va aller ?

Il sursauta légèrement.

\- Oui, oui, au poil. C'est juste que... Enfin, je vais écrire à mes vieux quoi.

Je lui pressai l'épaule et il me sourit nerveusement.

\- Dis-leur bonjour pour moi.

Autour de nous, la foule commença à se disperser. Plusieurs élèves prirent place autour des tables, l'air accablé, tandis que d'autres se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs. Alice, Franck et Tamsine nous rejoignirent.

\- Il faut absolument que je contacte ma mère si je ne veux pas la voir débarquer dans la soirée, exposa Franck.

Alice hocha la tête, sourcils froncés. Tamsine avait l'air ailleurs. Quand James, Franck et Alice partirent en direction de la salle commune, elle ne bougea pas, comme pétrifiée sur place.

\- Tam ?

Elle releva les yeux vers moi, complètement hagarde.

\- Tu veux pas écrire à quelqu'un ? Les autres vont aller à la volière.

\- Si... Si, reprit-elle en s'éclaircissant la voix. Il faut que j'écrive à mon père.

Je hochai la tête, et l'entraînais vers la sortie.

\- Et toi ? Tu veux pas rassurer ta mère ?

Pour tout un tas de raisons que j'aurais été incapable de démêler, mon cœur se serra douloureusement.

\- Je pense que mon frère va s'en charger.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir, non ?

Je ralentis le pas, malgré moi.

\- Pars devant, on se retrouve pour manger, je vais voir si je peux trouver Alexa.

Elle hocha la tête, un peu étonnée, et repris sa route. Je n'avais aucune intention de parler à Alexa. Même si je l'avais voulu, je voyais mal ce que j'aurais pu lui dire. Tout ce que je désirais, c'est que ce moment passe, que chacun cesse de me jeter son amour filial en travers des dents, et aller me coucher. Un peu désorienté, je pris appui contre un mur près des portes de la Grande Salle qui continuait de se vider. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ma mère, malgré tout ce qu'il se passait, devait effectivement éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une pointe d'inquiétude à mon égard. En vérité, j'aurais aimé pouvoir, comme tous les autres, avoir quelqu'un à qui écrire. Comme si cela avait été prévu, Regulus sortit de la salle, entouré d'un groupe de serpentards de cinquième année. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il hésita un instant à faire comme si il ne m'avait pas vu. Finalement, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il me salua d'un bref hochement de tête avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. _Mon petit frère. _Soudain, je respirai mieux.

Les détonations s'étaient enchaînées peu après l'extinction des feux. Au départ elles furent tellement lointaines qu'on eut pu les confondre avec un roulement de tonnerre. Mais elles s'étaient rapprochées progressivement, et on pouvait voir désormais des lueurs vertes et rouges éclairer le ciel, juste derrière la Forêt Interdite, comme une étrange aurore boréale.

Dans le dortoir, les lumières avaient été docilement éteintes, et personne ne parlait. Dans la pénombre, je voyais juste James gigoter sous ses draps. Peter ne dormait pas, mais ne disait rien. Franck, dont le lit faisait face à la fenêtre, était assis et semblait captiver par les lumières qui éclairait le ciel par intermittence. Alice l'avait accompagné dans la soirée jusqu'au dortoir et n'était pas repartie. Elle se serrait contre lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Les préfets avaient été dispensés de ronde, et j'imaginais que Remus devait tourner dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage.

C'est alors qu'un sort plus violent que les autres fut lancé. L'explosion qui en résultat illumina complètement le ciel nocturne pendant trois bonnes secondes dans un fracas assourdissant, faisant trembler les vitres de toute la tour. Des voix empreintes de paniques s'élevèrent des dortoirs voisins.

Nous étions encore sonné lorsque trois coups distincts furent frappés à la porte. Nous nous entre-regardâmes bêtement, la bouche trop sèche pour pouvoir parler. Finalement James brisa le silence.

« C'est ouvert... »

Le battant s'ouvrit sur Lily, simplement vêtue d'un grand T-shirt qui lui tombait sur les genoux. Elle enserrait sa taille des deux bras et tremblait si fort qu'elle était sur le point de devenir floue. James avait déjà bondit hors de son lit lorsqu'elle demanda :

« Je peux venir ? »

Franck, gentleman allait proposer sa place à Lily quand Alice lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et ajouta à mi-voix pour faire bonne mesure : « Certainement pas, tu restes avec moi ! » De toute façon, Lily avait déjà escaladé les deux matelas de James (Monsieur a les lombaires fragiles) et s'était roulée en boule, entortillée dans ses draps. Il ne me le dit jamais, mais je suis persuadé que le lendemain James fit brûler quantité de cierges en l'honneur de Merlin. Comme quoi, un miracle peut aussi arriver en temps de guerre...

Le temps passait et les lumières morbides persistaient. Je les voyais se refléter sur le visage de James qui, sérieux comme un pape, serrait Lily contre lui. La pauvre fille n'avait désormais plus aucun espoir de quitter le plumard de la princesse au petit pois...

L'ambiance lourde restait silencieuse, et Peter surprit tout le monde en annonçant qu'il allait voir comment allait Remus. Lorsqu'il passa la porte du dortoir, équipé de La Carte du Maraudeur habilement dissimulée dans sa manche, je m'en voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé avant lui.

Ainsi, je me retrouvai là, comme un crétin fini, entouré de deux couples partagés entre la peur et la joie d'avoir une raison conforme aux bonnes mœurs de se tripoter. Mon esprit dériva vers Tamsine. Je savais qu'en plus de Lily et Alice elle partageait son dortoir avec deux autres filles, et j'espérai que celles-ci ne l'avaient pas abandonnée aussi. L'idée trotta dans ma tête cinq bonnes minutes avant que je ne me décide à aller vérifier. J'annonçai aux autres que j'allai dans la salle commune, mais j'aurai tout aussi bien pu être invisible, et refermai doucement le battant derrière moi.

***Tamsine***

J'avais le ventre complètement retourné et ça faisait déjà trois fois que je me levai pour aller aux toilettes. Mélanie et Sonja, à l'instar d'Alice, avaient préféré passer la nuit avec leurs copains respectifs. Et Lily n'avait pas tenu longtemps. Elle avait prétexté vouloir s'assurer qu'Alice allait bien, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Cela faisait maintenant une heure et elle n'était toujours pas redescendue. J'étais seule, et en plus d'être terrifiée, atrocement inquiète. La détresse accélérait mon rythme cardiaque et me coupait le souffle. Personne ne mérite de vivre ça, personne. Je pensais à mon père seul dans notre maison déjà trop grande pour deux, et je me sentais terriblement impuissante. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer que les combats dériveraient bientôt à l'Est, en direction du manoir familial, et que bientôt lui aussi pourrait observer les lueurs strier le ciel. J'espérais seulement que le manoir était assez isolé, protégé par les valons boisés, pour que de quelconques individus malveillants ne puissent tomber dessus. Parce que si jamais il devait arriver quoique ce soit à mon père, jamais je ne...

\- Tam ? Tu dors ?

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. De surprise, puis de joie. Sirius se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et réussissais le prodige de chuchoter fort.

\- Ouais ! Et je fais de beaux rêves ! Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Sans en demander plus, il entra dans le dortoir et referma la porte, avant de scruter la pénombre pour trouver dans quel lit je me trouvai.

\- Mais t'es toute seule ?

\- Bein ouais... Les mâles ont bramé au fond des bois et les femelles se sont empressées de répondre à leur appel...

Il eut un rire léger.

\- T'es pas à poil au moins là-dessous ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il défit les draps que j'avais soigneusement bordé et se glissa dans le lit à mes côtés.

\- Bein à l'évidence ça aurait pas changé grand-chose... Comment t'as fait pour monter l'escalier du dortoir des filles toi au fait ?

Son sourire parvint à crever l'obscurité ambiante.

\- J'ai mes trucs.

\- Je vois ouais. Au fait, viens coucher dans mon lit si tu veux !

Il rit de nouveau, pas gêné pour un sou, et se tourna sur le côté pour me faire face.

\- C'est que j'ai froid Tamsine...

J'allais répliquer qu'un lit chaud et douillet lui étant attitré l'attendait très certainement à deux pas d'ici, quand il passa ses jambes absolument glacées autour des miennes. J'essayai vainement de le repousser.

\- Bon sang Tam, tu piques ! Tu connais le rasoir ?

Il ne vit pas arriver mon oreiller et le prit en pleine face. Je profitai de l'effet de surprise et réitérai mon geste. Ma troisième attaque fut contrée, et la bataille bascula dans l'inégalité la plus totale. Cinq minutes plus tard, assis sur mon postérieur, Sirius triomphait.

\- D'accord, tu peux rester. Mais je te préviens, je pète au lit.

\- T'inquiète pas, moi aussi.


	8. NIGHTY NIGHT II

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais bien plus dramatique. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop mal dégrossi... Encore merci pour vos encouragements, je passe un excellent moment en écrivant (tant bien que mal, parfois plus mal que bien!) et si je peux faire en sorte que vous aussi en me lisant alors c'est merveilleux et parfaitement magique.**

***Tamsine***

C'était une nuit étrange et contrastée. Les combats qui avaient lieu à quelques kilomètres de là et dont les lumières changeantes ne cessaient d'inonder le ciel nocturne, m'avaient plongée dans une sorte d'état de choc. L'arrivée de Sirius avait renforcé ma léthargie, mon impression de faire un rêve bizarroïde. Cependant, alors que le matelas ployait légèrement sous lui et que son odeur envahissait l'espace à demi-clos entre les baldaquins du lit, je me sentais comme soulagée. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours ces bruits terribles à l'extérieur, et les flashs qui nous parvenaient de la fenêtre, mais sa seule présence avait réussi à détourner le cour de mes pensées. Et je savais, sans en avoir réellement conscience, que nos pitreries avaient ce seul but : faire oublier à l'autre que dehors l'enfer se déchaînait.

Nous avions entamé un spectacle d'ombres chinoises scabreuses, quand un son s'apparentant à du sable versé sur une surface métallique nous attira à la fenêtre. Épaule contre épaule, calés dans l'encadrement de la lucarne, nous observâmes le Professeur Slughorn et deux des aurors aperçus plus tôt, ajouter un nouveau sortilège de protection à ceux déjà posés autour du château. Une énorme bulle dorée et scintillante apparut autour de l'établissement, avant de disparaître la seconde d'après.

« Ils ont la trouille.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

\- Mais je crois pas qu'on risque quoique ce soit. Pas ce soir en tout cas, ajouta Sirius.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûr. Viens te coucher, on se les gèle. »

De retour dans mon lit, nous gardâmes le silence pendant cinq bonnes minutes, les yeux fixés au plafond.

« J'ai du mal à être ici, sans rien faire, avoua Sirius dans un murmure.

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Son regard était toujours rivé au plafond et sa mâchoire se contractait doucement à intervalles réguliers.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis parti. Je pouvais plus, tu comprends. Les entendre, les écouter se gargariser, les voir vivre comme si tout leur était dû... Et ce mépris des autres...

Il secoua légèrement la tête avant de reprendre.

\- Je pouvais pas continuer à vivre en attendant que ça me tombe dessus. Même avec les œillères les plus épaisses du monde, c'était devenu impossible de faire comme si je ne savais pas. Honnêtement, ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi : me lever un matin et trouver un QG de mages noirs dans la salle à manger, ou je sais pas, l'annonce de mon prochain mariage avec une parente. Et j'exagère pas, ils m'ont fait le coup il y a deux ans, avec ma cousine, Andromeda. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est de subir tellement de pression que t'arrives à un moment où tu te dis : « c'est bon, je vais le faire, je vais faire comme ils veulent, je vais être qui ils veulent... Et peut-être que ce ne sera pas si terrible, peut-être que ce ne sera pas pire que de vivre ce que je vis en ce moment, et peut-être qu'au moins une seule fois dans leur vie ils seront fières de moi... »

Sa voix s'enroua. J'étais abasourdie par ce que j'entendais et n'osai dire quoique ce soit.

\- J'ai eu de la chance dans l'affaire Andromeda. La chance que ma cousine soit un peu plus courageuse que moi et qu'elle ait piqué une telle crise que le projet est tombé à l'eau. Mais après ça, rien n'a plus jamais été pareil. Même si j'ai toujours eu conscience que mes parents me portaient un intérêt plutôt réduit, j'avais confiance en eux, à la manière de tous les enfants du monde, enfin je crois... Mais là, c'était fini. Ils me faisaient l'effet de parfaits étrangers. Alors cet été quand ma mère m'a traité de parasite, et m'a accusé d'être « un traître à mon sang » ça a été la goutte d'eau. Je suis parti.

Il fit pivoter son visage vers le mien tout en calant sa tête sur son bras replié.

\- J'ai écrit à Poudlard, pour leur expliquer. Ils m'ont soutenu. Il a été entendu que je devrai me tenir à carreaux, histoire de pas me retrouver devant un conseil de discipline, ou je ne sais quoi, (ce qui entre nous, me pendait au nez) qui pourrait me renvoyer illico chez ma mère...

J'en profitai tandis qu'il marquait une pause.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta famille depuis ?

Il soupira et je réalisai combien nos visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

\- Non, pourvu que ça dure. Je sais juste que mon père s'est renseigné pour savoir si j'étais bien rentré à Poudlard au début du mois. Ma mère doit se dire que c'est un caprice et que je finirai bien par rentrer au bercail. Et il m'est arrivé de penser que ça serait effectivement mieux pour tout le monde. Ce qui se passe dehors ce soir me fait l'effet d'un rappel...

Il sourit tristement.

\- Voilà, tu sais tout.

Durant un instant, je faillis céder à l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Une petite voix me retint à temps et me souffla que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Se montrer vulnérable devant moi avait déjà dû coûter à Sirius, peut-être même qu'il le regrettait déjà, et il aurait été malvenu d'en rajouter. Je me contentai de prendre sa main et de la serrer fort. Un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux et je failli la lâcher. Finalement, je lui murmurai :

\- Effectivement, c'est plutôt épique.

Il me sourit avant de serrer ma main en retour et de la reposer doucement à côté de moi.

\- Et si on essayait de dormir Tam ? La journée de demain risque d'être assez pénible sans lui ajouter le contrecoup d'une nuit blanche.

J'acquiesçai et crus un instant qu'il allait rejoindre son dortoir, au lieu de quoi il se carra contre mon oreiller et remonta les couvertures sur lui avant de fermer les yeux. Son profil se détachait sur les rais de lumière terne venant de la fenêtre. En l'observant, mon cœur se serra. Une partie de moi tenta vainement de tourner la situation en dérision, arguant que 90% des filles du collège tueraient pour avoir Sirius Black dans leur lit, surtout dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel il se trouvait, mais ça ne prit pas. Je ressentais un mélange de peine et d'admiration à son égard, mais aussi d'inquiétude. J'avais moi aussi perdu une partie de ma famille, et bien que les circonstances fussent complètement différentes, son histoire faisait écho à la mienne. Je savais parfaitement combien des relations familiales défectueuses pouvaient faire souffrir, et combien elles pouvaient influer sur le reste d'une vie.

Comme plus tôt dans la nuit, une explosion fit trembler les fenêtres sur leurs gonds. Je sursautai violemment. Sirius ne cilla pas, et garda les yeux hermétiquement clos. Il détacha simplement son bras droit de son flanc, dans une invitation muette à venir contre de lui : une bouffée d'affection me submergea, et j'y répondis avec gratitude.

***Sirius***

Le lendemain, les cours furent annulés. Nous n'étions autorisés à sortir de nos salles communes uniquement pour les différents repas. Ce matin là, chacun attendait le courrier avec une sourde impatience. Mais à la place de l'habituel nuage de volatils qui chaque jour nous apportait les nouvelles, ce fut une nuée de sorciers et de sorcières montés sur des balais qui s'abattit sur Poudlard : nos parents.

Nous étions tous en train de déjeuner dans la Grande Salle quand les fenêtres s'obscurcirent sous leurs silhouettes atterrissant dans le parc. Nous avions tous les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil suite à la courte nuit précédente. Quand nous comprîmes de quoi il s'agissait, plusieurs élèves, dont James, sautèrent sur leurs pieds et se ruèrent aux portes du hall d'entrée.

« Mon père est venu, constata Tamsine, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre qui faisait face à sa place.

\- Tu devrais y aller.

Elle hocha la tête et rejoignit les autres. Le sort voulu que seuls Lily et moi restions assis à l'immense table de bois. D'autres élèves, fils et filles de moldus, s'attardèrent un instant dans la salle avant de rejoindre la cohue générale. Lily me sourit tristement.

\- C'est bête hein... Finalement, tout ça, c'est pour et à cause des personnes comme moi... Et je suis là comme une débile, à regarder la souffrance que ça engendre, sans pouvoir rien faire, sans pouvoir rien dire. Peut-être qu'au fond ils ont raison : ce n'est pas mon monde, je n'y ai pas ma place, et je ferais mieux d'arrêter de vouloir croire le contraire.

\- Arrête...

\- Sérieusement Sirius. Même toi tu souffres de tout ça. Et parfois je me dis que si ton meilleur ami n'était pas amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe tu ne serais pas en froid avec ta mère, et il...

\- Ça suffit Evans.

Ses yeux s'agitaient dans tous les sens et sa voix devenait de plus en plus aiguë. Dans un geste qui tenait à la fois de la colère et de la compassion je saisis son poignet en travers de la table.

\- Ça suffit d'accord ?

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé et hocha lentement la tête tandis que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles. Je lâchai son poignet et elle renifla bruyamment.

\- C'est ton monde, et tu y as ta place, autant que toutes les personnes que je connais. Et excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais tout ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne, les difficultés que je rencontre avec ma famille remontent bien avant ta rencontre avec James.

Elle esquissa un sourire et essuya son visage.

\- Et tu y peux quelque chose Evans, chaque jour, rien qu'en étant la personne que tu es, tu leur donnes tort. Et écoute moi bien, parce que non seulement c'est une première mais c'est aussi une dernière : parmi tous les sorciers et sorcières que j'ai pu rencontrer, sang-purs, sang-mêlés, aristocrates ou prolétaires, tu es, et de loin, la plus douée de tous.

Lily se remit à pleurer, mais je soupçonnai que cette fois, il y avait quelque chose comme de la joie là-dessous.

\- Et ne dis plus jamais « sang-de-bourbe », ça n'a aucune crédibilité dans ta bouche.

Elle hoqueta de rire à travers ses pleurs. La situation commençai à m'embarrasser et je me maudissais, moi et ma verve des grands jours. Finalement le bruit des grandes portes de l'entrée qu'on déverrouillait me donna une issue.

\- Ça te dit de voir Jimmy-bébé-à-sa-maman s'humilier tout seul ?

Dans le hall noir de monde, parents et enfants s'enlaçaient, certains pleuraient. Au milieu de tout ça, les enseignants s'entretenaient avec les familles. J'aperçus Tamsine et son père dans un coin, près de l'escalier. Monsieur Beamish était un grand homme grisonnant à la peau aussi foncée que celle de sa fille était claire. Tamsine avait ses yeux, immenses et verts tirant sur le doré. Il se tenait bien droit et était habillé avec une élégance toute désuète. Étonnamment, on ne constatait aucune effusion entre le père et la fille, chacun se tenant à un bon mètre de l'autre.

Lily se tenait toujours à côté de moi, un peu perdue.

« La mère de Tamsine est pas là ?

Elle me regarda comme si j'avais dit une énormité.

\- Bein non, enfin. Tamsine a pas vu sa mère depuis des années. Tu savais pas ?

Je fis non de la tête, un peu secoué.

\- T'as jamais remarqué qu'elle ne parlait que de son père ?

\- Je me suis dit que c'était une fifille à son papa...

\- Non, pas vraiment, non.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Tout allait bien, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, et un jour sa mère est partie, sans explication détaillée. Aux dernières nouvelles elle avait refait sa vie avec un moldu et ne voulait plus entendre parler du monde sorcier.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je m'intéresse aux gens que je fréquente figure-toi ! Et puis bon... Alice est une sacrée pipelette.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Désormais, Tamsine m'apparaissait sous un jour différent.

\- Et avec son père ? Ça a l'air un peu tendu, je me trompe ?

Lily hocha la tête.

\- C'est pas quelqu'un de facile. Apparemment l'entrée à Poudlard a été salutaire pour Tamsine. Selon Alice, quand Madame Beamish est partie, le père de Tam était trop occupé avec sa douleur pour se pencher sur celle de sa fille. Mais bon... Aujourd'hui il est là avec elle, alors peut-être qu'il est plus concerné par Tam qu'elle ne le pense.

Mon attention fut détournée de Tamsine et de son père par une voix provenant de quelques mètres sur ma droite. Une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien : celle de ma mère. Mon estomac se noua instantanément.

\- Je vais voir où se trouve James, intervint Lily.

J'acquiesçai distraitement avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce dans la foule. Apparemment les Black étaient venus en force. Ils s'entretenaient avec le Professeur Slughorn qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Mes cousines se serraient autour de leur mère comme une couvée de poussins autour d'une poule. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être vu, je me dirigeai à l'autre bout de l'entrée, en direction des Beamish. Tamsine accueillit mon arrivée en piquant un fard, et durant un instant je me demandai si c'était de moi ou de son père qu'elle craignait d'avoir honte. Finalement elle se reprit et fit les présentations. Contre toute attente, Balthazar Beamish m'offrit un sourire sincère tout en me serrant la main.

\- Je connais bien votre oncle Alphard. Je l'ai récemment visité et j'ai été désolé d'apprendre sa maladie.

Sa maladie, son deshéritage, ses déconvenues avec la famille... : à côté de tonton Alphie j'étais un parangon de chance et de réussite. Je remerciai M. Beamish de sa sollicitude avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur Tamsine.

\- Tu es bien sûre de vouloir rester alors ?

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse. A quelques pas de nous, un peu à l'écart de la foule, mon père et mon frère semblaient en grande discussion. Comme si il avait sentit mon regard peser sur lui, mon père releva la tête dans ma direction. Nous nous observâmes pendant un instant qui me parut durer une éternité.

\- Monsieur Black, puis-je compter sur vous pour garder un œil sur elle ?

Durant une seconde tout se télescopa dans ma tête et je crus que le père de Tamsine s'adressait au mien. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois et repris mes esprits. M. Beamish attendait ma réponse, tandis que Tamsine, bouche bée, semblait osciller entre fureur et effarement.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur, comptez sur moi.

Il sembla satisfait de ma réponse.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas je vous laisse. J'aimerai m'entretenir un bref instant avec le Professeur McGonagall avant de partir.

Il embrassa sa fille sur les deux joues et me serra de nouveau la main avant de s'éloigner.

\- Il a l'air cool ton père.

Tamsine braqua sur moi un regard noir de colère.

\- « Bien sûr Monsieur, comptez sur moi Monsieur... » Me singea-t'elle.

\- Eh oui... Parlez-moi des bonnes manières... Une vraie saleté, impossible de s'en défaire !

Elle allait répliquer quand tout à coup son regard se remplit d'effroi. Au même moment, une main s'abattit sur ma nuque et m'attira dans un couloir qui jouxtait le hall. Je me débattis vainement avant de me retrouver plaqué contre un mur. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de le voir pour savoir qui était mon assaillant. Mon père me faisait maintenant face, son avant-bras plaqué contre ma trachée. La peur se mêla à la fatigue et mes oreilles ne tardèrent pas à bourdonner.

\- Ça va durer encore longtemps Sirius ? Tu comptes nous _humilier _encore longtemps ?

La voix de mon père était basse et sifflante.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous humilier.

Son regard se durcit et il intensifia la pression de son bras contre ma gorge. J'essayai de le repousser en hoquetant mais je n'étais pas de taille. Je ne l'avais jamais été. Soudain, une main blanche aux doigts éfilés jaillit dans mon champ de vision et se plaqua durement sur le visage de mon père qui, surprit relâcha son bras.

\- Lâchez-le !

Je happai l'air comme je pouvais. La voix de Tamsine était hystérique, comme amplifiée par la peur. Dans la confusion, je vis mon père la repousser d'un bras et l'envoyer balader contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. La rage, l'adrénaline, décuplèrent mes forces et je parvins à me dégager de l'étreinte de mon géniteur. Déjà, Tamsine revenait vers nous, souffle court, baguette dégainée. Je lui fis signe de s'arrêter. Mon père paraissait perplexe.

\- Alors c'est ça Sirius ?

Dans l'embrasure de la porte qui donnait sur l'entrée du château, une silhouette se profila. J'eus le temps de reconnaître mon frère avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

\- C'est ça hein ? Tu renies ta famille, ta lignée, ton sang, tout ça pourquoi ? D'abord pour cette bande de dégénérés que sont les Potter, et maintenant _ça _? La fille de ce pauvre alcoolique patenté de Beamish ? Tu avais touché le fond, mais je vois que tu creuses encore. Je pourrais presque te féliciter de tant d'opiniâtreté. Mais sache bien une chose mon fils, je préfère te voir mort que fourvoyé, que ce soit avec cette engeance impure ou avec cette fille qui deviendra bientôt aussi putain que sa mère...

Deux choses se passèrent quasi simultanément Tamsine se jeta sur mon père dans un feulement sourd et mon frère revint accompagné du Professeur Slughorn et de Dumbledore. J'eus juste le temps de m'interposer entre Tamsine et mon père. Pendant une fraction de seconde nos regards se croisèrent et je vis toute la rage et le dégoût dont il était capable brûler dans ses prunelles. Le temps sembla ralentir, et sans que je puisse l'esquiver, il me décocha une gifle monumentale qui m'atteignit à l'oeil gauche.

\- Orion !

La voix de Slughorn me sembla venir de très loin. Ma vision se brouilla et je dus me réceptionner sur les genoux pour ne pas m'étaler de tout mon long. Des élancements partant de mon œil me ravageaient tout le crâne. Tamsine s'accroupit à côté de moi et se mit à palper mon visage, ses mains tremblant comme des feuilles.

\- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît... Répétait-elle inlassablement sans que je sache pourquoi.

Je compris vaguement que Slughorn éloignait mon père de moi, tandis que la voix de Dumbledore s'élevait, comme la plus douce des musiques. Je continuai de presser mon œil avec l'impression qu'il avait bel et bien explosé. Tamsine parvint à retirer mes mains de mon visage et changea de mantra.

\- Oh non, non, non, non, non, non, non...

Je la voyais à travers un voile rouge et supposai donc que mon œil n'avait pas explosé. Cependant, vue son expression, ça ne devait pas être joli à voir. Des pas précipités résonnèrent autour de nous, je compris que le final de notre petit numéro commençait à attirer la foule. Maintenant assise à côté de moi, Tamsine était secouée de sanglots. Elle continuai de me caresser le visage comme si son seul contact suffisait à faire disparaître les traces laissées par mon père.

\- Tu sais quoi Tam ? Le pire dans tout ça c'est que mon père a tort : on ne couche même pas ensemble !

Tamsine eut un pauvre sourire, et après ça mes souvenirs restèrent flous.

On m'emmena à l'infirmerie, on me drogua, et je dormis. Le lendemain je pus constater que tous les vaisseaux de mon œil gauche avaient éclatés (James me surnomma Sauron pendant toute la semaine qui suivit). McGonagall vint me voir et m'apprit que mon père avait été prié de ne plus se représenter dans l'enceinte du collège, et que cela serait bientôt établit par une ordonnance officielle. Les aurors présents, un peu sur les dents suite aux affrontements de la veille, avaient non seulement _fermement _raccompagné mon père, mais avaient aussi veillé à ce que la demande de mise à l'écart du collège soit reçue par les autorités locales au plus vite, et monte même un peu plus haut qu'il n'est nécessaire en temps normal. Mon père avait décidément bien mal choisi son jour.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Alexa rompit avec moi. Apparemment l'une des camarades de dortoir de Tamsine avait un peu trop parlé, et la nouvelle que nous avions dormi ensemble se rependit dans les couloirs. Chacun y vit ce qu'il avait envie d'y voir. De son côté, Tamsine eut une discussion avec Camillius. Je ne sus jamais vraiment ce qu'ils se dirent, toujours est-il qu'ils changèrent de partenaire de botanique : Malefoy avec Narcissa, Tamsine avec Peter.

L'attaque qui avait eu lieu aux abords de Pré-au-Lard avait visé un centre d'études des comportements moldus. Elle avait été mal préparée, et une quantité de mangemorts et autres sympathisants furent neutralisés durant cette nuit. La mère d'une poufsouffle de deuxième année faisait partie des aurors qui avaient contré l'attaque, et elle y avait perdu la vie. Sa fille, Tabatha Jones quitta le collège et on ne la revit plus. Très peu d'élèves décidèrent de suivre leurs parents le jour où mon père avait levé la main sur moi. La plupart étaient des premières ou des secondes années. Quand bien même, l'ambiance générale s'en ressentit. Le spectre de la guerre planait sur nous, plus visible que jamais.


	9. FRIENDS ETC

**Encore une fois, un grand merci pour vos gentils commentaires, je n'ai pas les mots pour vous témoigner à quel point chaque review est un plaisir, et décuple mon envie de faire avancer l'histoire, non seulement plus pour moi, mais aussi pour vous. Et je suis ravie que ma version de Sirius vous plaise.**

**Manea-Thesan: je joue un peu avec le feu en me servant du contexte historique pour nourrir mon histoire (l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter me sauve la vie) mais si ça fonctionne, alors c'est super! (les voilà les éclaircissements sur Tam et Camillius! ;))**

**Shiriliz: Encore merci pour ta remarque, parfois je m'emballe et même à le relecture je laisse passer des choses... **

**Summerisover: Merci beaucoup, voici le neuvième! :)**

**Ceycey: Merci mille fois, ça me touche énormément!**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, qui fait office d'introduction au prochain: déjà dix chapitres, il va falloir marquer le coup!**

**Merci de prendre la peine de me lire, des bises!**

***Sirius***

Nous étions fin octobre. Le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi et des trombes d'eau se déversaient quotidiennement sur les paysages alentours. La plupart des conversations portaient sur le bal d'Halloween dont la seule évocation suffisait à faire se pâmer la plupart de mes camarades. Toute cette effervescence me dépassait un peu. Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'altercation avec mon père. Noyée dans l'angoisse et la peur provoquées par l'attaque du centre d'étude des moldus, elle était plutôt passée inaperçue. Seuls les professeurs et mon petit groupe d'amis étaient au courant. Regulus ne semblait pas avoir relaté la nouvelle chez les serpentards, et je lui en était reconnaissant, bien qu'il ne cherchât jamais à m'adresser la parole après ça, s'en tenant à sa ligne de conduite habituelle. Craignant pour ma sécurité, Monsieur et Madame Potter avaient tenté de nous convaincre, James et moi, de quitter l'école pour revenir habiter chez eux pendant quelques temps. Il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion de Dumbledore pour les rassurer et les convaincre d'abandonner l'idée. Je ne l'avais pas vu car on m'emmenait déjà à l'infirmerie à ce moment là, mais on m'avait raconté que James était entré dans une colère phénoménale quand il avait su ce qu'il s'était passé avec mon père. Le soir, quand les drogues avaient cessé de faire effet, je l'avais trouvé assis sur mon lit à ma gauche, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Tamsine avait sans doute été la plus touchée par les événements la peur et l'humiliation engendrée par les insultes de mon père, l'avaient rendue physiquement malade pendant deux jours. J'avais quitté l'infirmerie pour la retrouver prostrée dans son lit. Elle avait évité obstinément de me regarder, ne supportant pas la vue de mon visage ravagé, mon œil pareil à un ballon rouge flottant sur une marre d'essence. Ça avait été un moment particulièrement difficile, plus encore quand elle m'avoua avoir eut honte, et peur que je n'accorde du crédit aux propos de mon père. Je l'avais bien sûr assurée du contraire, mais j'avais bien vu qu'elle était profondément blessée, et que les paroles les plus aimables du monde n'y feraient rien. Le soir venu, assisté de James, Peter, Remus et Franck, j'avais donc déménagé tout le dortoir des garçons dans celui des filles, le transformant en un innommable capharnaüm de matelas, de draps et d'oreillers. Sonja et Mélanie, les deux autres filles qui occupaient le dortoir de Tamsine, avaient été un peu réticentes devant notre arrivée inopinée, mais elles s'étaient rapidement prises au jeu, le charme de Remus aidant. Nous avions passé la soirée à manger, à rire et à boire tous ensemble, exorcisant les démons laissés par les événements des jours précédents.

Maintenant que la pluie balayait les carreaux de la Tour Gryffondor, je réalisai que tout cela me semblait loin. La vie reprenait son cour, inexorablement.

« La Terre appelle Sirius, je répète...

Assise à côté de moi dans un vieux divan défoncé, Kitty Babbling tentait d'attirer mon attention en parlant dans un parchemin roulé en cornet. Je sortais avec elle depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et je commençai à le regretter amèrement. Bien que tout à fait charmante et sympathique, Kitty était une infatigable bavarde qui n'avait pas volé son patronyme. Et à l'évidence j'avais loupé une partie de la conversation.

-Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

Installés à même le sol autour de la petite table qui faisait face au divan, Remus, Tamsine et Peter échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Le bal, grand nigaud, le bal !

-Oui, le bal, eh bien ?

-Je veux savoir si tu as choisi ton costume, et si oui de quelle couleur il est ! Juste histoire d'accorder ma robe.

Bon, apparemment il était décidé que j'allais au bal, et avec elle par-dessus le marché. Je ne me rappelai pas avoir donné mon accord, mais bon...

-Je... Non, j'ai pas encore choisi.

Les sourcils de Kitty se froncèrent et elle pris une grande inspiration, prête à se lancer dans une diatribe pleine de remontrances. Je la coupai juste à temps.

-Vous y allez, vous ? Demandai-je à la tablée qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son amusement.

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Probable. Il me faut juste une cavalière. Peter, tu veux être mon héros ?

-Désolé, je suis déjà pris. Tallulah Quinn m'a invité hier midi, répondit Peter, pince-sans-rire.

Tallulah Quinn était une allumée que James avait brièvement fréquenté l'an précédent. J'espérais juste que son invitation ne visait pas à se rapprocher de lui Lily étant de moins en moins encline à laisser la gente féminine s'approcher de James, la soirée risquait de virer à l'affrontement.

-Ah dommage, nos costumes auraient été hyper raccord (il m'adressa un regard furtif débordant de moquerie) Tamsine ?

Elle haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils avant d'adresser un immense sourire à Remus.

-Tope-là.

Tamsine et Remus scellèrent leur accord par une vigoureuse poignée de main. Malgré moi, je ressentis un léger agacement. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'y pencher car déjà Kitty commençait une description détaillée chaussures qu'elle allait porter.

Plus tard dans la journée, je profitai que Kitty rejoigne ses amies pour retrouver Remus qui potassait à la bibliothèque. Il ne m'accorda même pas un regard lorsque je m'affalai en face de lui à la table de travail. Il se contenta de sourire énigmatiquement tout en continuant de gratter son parchemin.

« Alors, ça va ?

Il hocha la tête toujours souriant. Je laissai passer quelques secondes avant de m'éclaircir la voix et de reprendre sur un ton le plus enjoué possible :

-Dis donc, je savais pas que Tam et toi vous vous étiez rapprochés...

Remus leva au ciel deux poings victorieux, me déconcertant légèrement.

-J'en étais sûr ! S'écria-t-il.

-Quoi ? Répondis-je, un peu sur la défensive.

-Oh arrête, t'avais qu'à l'inviter si t'es jaloux !

-Tu délires Lupin, je suis pas jaloux, je trouve ça juste un peu étonnant.

Il continuait de sourire pendant que je me justifiais et cela commençait à me taper prodigieusement sur le système nerveux.

-Arrête de sourire.

-Sirius, franchement, t'as peur de quoi ?

-De rien ! Je savais pas que tu l'aimais bien, c'est tout.

Ma voix sonna plus renfrognée que je ne l'aurais voulu et Remus roula des yeux, toujours clairement amusé.

-C'est juste un bal, commence pas à te faire des idées. Et oui, je l'aime bien, Tam est sympa, plutôt mignonne, et elle fait partie du groupe. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être cool d'y aller ensemble.

-Pas à moi Remus, je te vois arriver avec tes grosses pattes ! Même ton invitation était fine comme du gros sel !

Cette fois ce fut lui qui se vexa.

-J'étais sûr que tu le prendrais mal...

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

-Donc tu le prends mal ?

-J'ai pas dit ça !

Nous prîmes simultanément une profonde inspiration, nous fusillant du regard.

-Écoute, je te promets que c'est tout ce qui a de plus innocent. Une soirée, point.

-Pas de problème, tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Sirius, s'il te plaît...

Je secouai la tête réalisant soudain le ridicule de la situation.

-Excuse-moi, je m'emballe pour rien.

Remus sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

-Kitty m'a pris la tête toute la journée et j'ai une migraine carabinée, j'arrive plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça. Et puis moi aussi j'ai déconné, j'aurais dû te dire que j'avais l'intention d'inviter Tam. C'est plus ta copine que la mienne...

Un peu honteux, je laissai Remus à ses livres avec la désagréable sensation qu'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais encore.

Le lendemain matin, une fois n'est pas coutume, en plus de la Gazette, deux lettres atterrirent devant mon assiette. La première venait de Gringotts. Mes parents m'ayant coupé les vivres depuis plusieurs mois et mon coffre contenant maintenant un vide intersidéral, je me demandais ce que pouvaient bien vouloir les gobelins. Pas bien réveillé, je déchirai plus l'enveloppe que je la décachetai. Ce fut le chiffre faramineux en bas de la page qui attira d'abord mon attention. Je me frottai les yeux et commençai ma lecture.

« De bonnes nouvelles ? S'enquit Peter en mâchonnant une tartine.

J'opinai du chef, tout en poursuivant.

Une minute plus tard j'explosai de joie. Mon rire fit se retourner toutes les têtes dans ma direction.

-Quoi, mais quoi ? M'interrogea James que mon allégresse semblait déjà contaminer.

-C'est mon oncle ! Alphard ! Il me donne une véritable fortune !

Je ne tenais plus en place, et je m'allongeai presque en travers de la table pour désigner à James et Lily les chiffres s'alignant au bas du parchemin. La bouche de Lily s'arrondit.

-C'est complètement dingue ! Mais pourquoi ?

Incapable de me calmer je commençai à déchirer fébrilement la deuxième enveloppe.

-Je sais pas ! Je sais pas ! Peut-être parce que... Parce que...

Mon regard tomba sur le feuillet bien endommagé à moitié sorti de son enveloppe que je tenais maintenant dans les mains. Mon sourire s'effaça et je déglutis péniblement.

-… parce qu'il est mort.

***Tamsine***

Alice faisait partie de ses personnes constamment enthousiastes. Un article de Sorcière Hebdo, de la tarte au potiron au menu du soir, Franck fraîchement rasé... Tout, absolument tout était prétexte à des élans de joie incommensurable. En temps normal c'était gentiment agaçant, mais à l'approche du bal d'Halloween c'était devenu parfaitement irritant.

« Je sais pas, celle-ci fait peut-être un peu trop sport pour l'occasion...

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la robe sur papier glacé qu'elle me désignait. Je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait faire « sport » dans une robe en tulle, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que son pseudo-vocabulaire de professionnelle de la mode me dépassait. Je me calai un peu plus confortablement sur le bord de mon lit. Elle m'avait coincée dans le dortoir après la journée de cours, prétextant avoir besoin d'aide pour choisir sa future tenue. Pensant que le plaisir de partager un moment avec ma meilleure amie surpasserait l'exaspération provoquée par son zèle à analyser des bouts de chiffon, j'avais accepté. J'avais eu tort.

-Ouais, carrément, répondis-je enfin.

Elle sembla satisfaite de mon intervention et tourna la page du catalogue.

-Et celle-ci ? Dis-je en lui désignant une robe courte drapée.

Alice tordit la bouche et s'accorda une seconde de réflexion.

-Elle fait cheap.

Même si son prix n'avait rien de « cheap », moi elle me plaisait bien cette robe. Je gardai la référence dans un coin de ma tête.

-Tu sais, je suis contente que tu ailles au bal avec Remus.

L'air de rien, Alice tourna trois pages d'un coup. Les robes ne l'intéressaient plus...

-Oui, moi aussi. Sinon j'aurais refusé.

Elle leva un regard désapprobateur vers moi.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-En toute franchise, pas du tout.

Alice referma le catalogue en soupirant, avant de s'installer face à moi et de prendre ma main.

-J'ai eu peur de te voir y aller avec Sirius, ne te fâche pas, ajouta-t-elle en me voyant ouvrir la bouche, c'est juste que je m'inquiète, c'est pas un garçon pour toi, et après la manière dont il a agit avec Camillius j'ai...

Cette fois je la coupai.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Camillius ?

-Enfin Tam, il s'est purement et simplement mis entre vous ! Tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire ! Si il ne t'avait pas mesquinement rapporté toutes ses rumeurs à propos de Narcissa, aujourd'hui tu sortirais sûrement avec Camillius !

-Mais ça n'était pas que des rumeurs, c'était vrai ! Lui même me l'a confirmé !

Il arrivait souvent que les raisonnements d'Alice me fassent grimper au plafond, mais là elle s'était surpassée. J'étais d'autant plus hors de moi qu'elle était la seule à qui j'avais raconté ma conversation avec Camillius. Déjà elle levait les yeux au ciel.

-Et il a rompu avec elle ! Il n'était déjà plus ensemble quand vous avez mis tout ça au clair. Je pense que la moindre des choses aurait été de lui donner une deuxième chance. Il a eu le mérite d'être franc avec toi et je pense que ça excuse sa maladresse. Et franchement Tam, c'est pas comme si vous étiez VRAIMENT sortis ensemble ! Pour une fois que tu t'entichais d'un gentil garçon, il a bien fallu que Black vienne mettre son nez dans tes affaires !

J'étais bouche bée. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Alice me faisait ça. Il me fallu un instant pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête avant de répliquer :

-Premièrement, si Camillius a rompu avec Narcissa c'est parce qu'il a compris qu'elle se servait de lui pour rendre son frère jaloux. Il semble qu'il ne l'ai pas supporté puisque lui-même se servait de moi pour la rendre jalouse. Deuxièmement, « franc » n'est pas le qualificatif qui sied le plus à Camillius. Il me mentait depuis des semaines avant d'être confronté à ses mensonges.

Tout mon corps se mit à trembler de rage. Alice, mal à l'aise, ne pipa mot. A l'évidence je n'avais toujours pas digéré cette histoire. Je pris une profonde inspiration et poursuivis.

-Et troisièmement, Sirius vaut dix Camillius. Si il m'a mise en garde c'est parce que j'ai l'audace de croire que nous sommes amis. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié les amis prennent soin les uns des autres, et ne s'engouffrent pas à travers la première brèche pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. En tout cas j'espère que tu te sens mieux maintenant que tu as vidé ton sac.

Je dégageai ma main qu'Alice n'avait toujours pas lâché depuis le début de la conversation, et sortit du dortoir, furieuse. Alice ne fit rien pour m'arrêter. J'étais abasourdie, triste, mais par-dessus tout, dans une colère noire. Mon cœur battait violemment dans ma poitrine et je dus m'arrêter un instant pour reprendre ma respiration. Je n'avais envie de voir personne, et je décidai d'aller me réfugier dans un coin de la bibliothèque jusqu'au dîner, histoire de pouvoir ruminer en paix. Je fus accueillie par un flot d'élève s'échappant de la double porte. Je m'infiltrai à contre-courant lorsqu'un bras passa sous le mien m'obligeant à repartir à reculons.

« Hé, tu vas où comme ça ?

Devant mon air défait, Sirius fronça les sourcils. A côté de lui, Kitty Babbling serrait ses livres contre sa poitrine, et continuai de babiller, n'ayant manifestement pas noté ma présence.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Reprit Sirius en nous écartant des portes, me permettant de retrouver une allure plus digne.

Kitty nous suivit, visiblement contrariée.

-Rien, je me suis un peu pris la tête avec Alice.

Sirius acquiesça.

-Méchant crêpage de chignon ?

-Plus ou moins. T'inquiète pas, laisse tomber.

-Bon. Tu fais quoi demain ? Me demanda-t-il tout à trac, passant d'un air vaguement concerné à tout à fait enthousiaste.

Kitty tiqua légèrement mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

-Euh... Bein demain c'est samedi, et je euh... Bein rien de spécial.

-Cool ! Toi et moi on va faire du shopping !

C'en fut trop pour Kitty.

-Je vais vous laisser tranquille Sirius ! Je voudrais surtout pas que ma présence soit un embarras ! S'exclamma-t-elle de sa voix haut-perchée.

Sirius lui exprima son assentiment par un signe de tête, et Kitty s'éloigna, la démarche saccadée.

-Dis, tu devrais peut-être essayer de la garder au moins jusqu'à Halloween...

Il fit un vague geste de la main dans sa direction, illustrant le peu d'intérêt qu'éveillait chez lui sa copine.

-Bon alors, pour demain ? Steuplè, dis oui ! Depuis que j'ai décroché le jackpot j'ai les gallions qui me brûlent les poches, et surtout il faut que j'aille chez le coiffeur et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me tenir la main, ça me fiche une trouille bleue.

Je considérai les cheveux de Sirius.

-Tu veux pas les garder longs pour le bal ? Tu pourrais faire des anglaises, ça serait pas mal...

-C'est pas idiot, ça pourrait être joli avec ma tiare. Alors tu veux ou pas ?

-J'imagine que tu auras besoin d'un garde-fou pour ne pas dépenser tout ton pactole en lingerie fine...

-T'es la meilleure Tam. On se voit demain.

Et il me laissa plantée là.


	10. TEEN IDOLE

***Tamsine***

L'enseigne du salon de coiffure « The Fatal Sisters » éclairait la foule des passants de tous ses néons. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à passer la porte, je sentis Sirius se crisper.

« De toute façon tu peux pas continuer comme ça. M'est témoin la petite Yolanda.

Nous avions croisé plus tôt un groupe d'enfants en sortie scolaire. Une petite fille avait désigné Sirius à son institutrice avant de s'exclamer « Comme elle est jolie la dame ! » Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour décolérer.

-Je sais... Mais tu restes hein ?

-Oui, je reste.

Le salon était quasiment vide, à l'exception d'une vieille dame minuscule lisant un magazine sous un casque aux reflets moirés,. En entendant la clochette de la porte tinter, une femme coiffée d'une iroquoise violette frôlant le plafond sortit de l'arrière-boutique, et nous salua chaleureusement.

-Je voudrais les couper court. Mais pas trop quand même, voyez ?

Sirius parlait d'une voix blanche et de fines gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler à son front. La coiffeuse hocha la tête.

-Je vais vous envoyer Belinda, installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Sirius prit place face à l'un des immenses miroirs qui habillaient toute la partie gauche de la salle, et commença à triturer ses mains nerveusement. J'approchai un siège et m'installai à côté de lui.

-Hé, faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils !

-Tu comprends pourquoi je peux pas demander à James de venir avec moi ?

J'acquiesçai, compréhensive.

La porte de l'arrière-boutique s'ouvrit de nouveau sur la très attendue Belinda. C'était une toute jeune femme brune à la crinière bouclée et aux lèvres peintes en rouge. Son T-shirt destroy laissait apparaître son ventre et même une bande de dentelle de sa lingerie. Dans le miroir, je vis Sirius se transfigurer. A son tour Belinda nous salua et se mit au travail. Alors qu'elle passait les mains dans les cheveux de Sirius et les y laissait traîner plus que de raison, je pouvais presque entendre ce dernier ronronner.

-Tam, tu vas peut-être t'ennuyer finalement... Si tu veux va faire un tour en attendant ?

-T'es sûr ? Tu veux pas que je reste ? Insistai-je juste pour le plaisir de l'embarrasser.

-Oui je suis _sûr_, répliqua-t-il en écarquillant les yeux à mon adresse.

Le message était passé. Riant intérieurement, je ramassai mon sac et sortit du salon. Alors que je passai la porte, j'entendis Belinda :

-Votre amie a l'air d'avoir peur que je me rate...

-C'est ma sœur, une vraie mère poule.

Je décidai donc de tuer le temps en allant essayer la robe repérée dans le catalogue d'Alice. La boutique était bondée, fourmillant d'élèves de Poudlard venus eux aussi chercher une tenue adéquate pour le bal. Lorsque je trouvai enfin la fameuse robe, il m'apparut que non seulement son tissus était bas de gamme mais qu'en plus elle était très mal coupée. Alice avait l'œil, je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire...

Un peu déçue, je me rendis chez Gaichiffon, sans grand espoir d'y trouver ma robe, l'enseigne étant plutôt spécialisée dans les vêtements du quotidien. Pourtant, au détour d'un rayon, une tâche rouge attira mon attention. C'était une robe fourreau au décolleté carré, coupée dans une matière soyeuse. Alors que je décrochai le cintre du présentoir, un vendeur barbichu aux manières onctueuses s'approcha de moi.

-Je suis persuadé qu'elle vous irait à ravir, dit-il le regard libidineux, on l'appelle « la robe à entretient ».

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, elle est taillé dans un matériau très spécial, qui s'ajuste aux courbes du corps. Si vous passez un entretient avec cette robe, c'est l'embauche assurée !

Je ne savais pas si je devais trouver ça drôle ou insultant. Finalement mon sens de l'humour et mon côté féministe s'accordèrent pour garder le silence. J'emportai la robe à la cabine d'essayage la plus proche, et laissai Barbiche planté là, sans un mot.

Je me déshabillai et enfilai la robe avant de sortir de la cabine pour m'observer un peu plus à mon aise. Je flottai dans le vêtement, pourtant, il ne tarda pas à rétrécir sous mes yeux, moulant un peu plus mes hanches. Je trichai un peu et rentrai le ventre : la robe s'ajusta. J'aurai pu faire ça toute la journée ! Je poussai le vice jusqu'à creuser mon torse là encore, le tissu obéit et gaîna ma poitrine, offrant à ma silhouette l'heureuse illusion d'une certaine générosité.

-Je te demande pas pourquoi tu l'as choisie...

Surprise et mortifiée, je sursautai. Sirius, hilare, m'observait, nonchalamment appuyé contre un portant. Je me drapai dans ma dignité avant de répliquer :

-Comment tu m'as trouvée ?

-Je viens de faire trois boutiques en faisant appeler la petite Tamsine à l'accueil.

Je lui souris à mon tour en relevant sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

-J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître !

-C'est pas mal, hein ?

Sans se départir de son sourire, il me laissa l'observer. Belinda avait bien travaillé. Maintenant qu'il était départi de sa tignasse, le visage de Sirius semblait rayonner. Sa mâchoire apparaissait plus carrée, ses yeux plus perçants, et même son port de tête était plus altier. Ne voulant rien montrer de mon trouble, je finis par répliquer :

-Y'a pas à dire, ça fait quand même plus propre...

Nous fîmes ensemble le tour de la boutique, ce qui permit à Sirius de dévaliser le rayon chaussettes, avant de nous rendre à la caisse derrière laquelle se tenait Barbichu, qui nous considéra froidement avant de nous encaisser.

Après ça, nous décidâmes de faire une halte aux Trois Balais. Une pluie fine et glacée s'était mise à tomber, et c'est avec soulagement que nous nous installâmes au chaud. Le pub était plein à craquer et nous eûmes de la chance de trouver une table libre, bien que minuscule et bancale. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la très jeune et très jolie Rosmerta ne vienne à nous. Sirius commanda une bièraubeurre chaude, et j'hésitai un instant avant de demander la même chose (j'allai être pompette, mais qu'importe). Malgré mes objections, Sirius, discrètement soutenu par Rosmerta, régla la note.

-Mon avis sur toi n'aurait pas changer si tu m'avais laissé payer. C'est pas comme si c'était un rencard !

-J'ai été élevé en gentleman.

-C'était une manifestation de ta bonne éducation quand tu m'as demandé de dégager du salon tout à l'heure ?

-Hé je te l'ai demandé poliment !

-Et hier, quand tu m'as invité à sortir devant ta copine ?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est pas un rencard.

Notre petite escarmouche, pas sérieuse pour un sou, fut interrompue par Rosmerta nous apportant nos boissons. Elle nous considéra tous deux avec un sourire en coin, avant d'adresser un clin d'œil complice à Sirius, et de retourner derrière le comptoir. Sirius arqua un sourcil.

-Même si ça pas l'air évident pour tout le monde...Releva-t-il plus à son attention qu'à la mienne.

Dans mon besoin soudain et urgent de changer de conversation, je le questionnai, un peu abruptement :

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de tes parents récemment ?

Si il fut étonné du tour que je donnai à la conversation, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Non, pourtant je m'y attendais avec l'histoire d'Alphard et tout ça. J'ai retiré toutes les procurations que mes vieux pouvaient avoir sur mon compte, juste au cas ou, mais à l'évidence Alphie avait pris soin de cacher les traces de son argent. Personne ne doit savoir où il est passé, sinon tu peux être sûre que ces vautours me seraient déjà tombés dessus.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

-De toute façon, dans un peu plus de trois mois j'aurais dix-sept ans, et ils pourront plus rien contre moi. Je peux te dire que ce jour là rien ne pourra m'empêcher de traverser la Grande Salle à poil.

Malgré la boutade, une ombre passa dans ses yeux et je me giflai mentalement, pestant contre mon indélicatesse.

-Bon, et tu voudrais faire quoi de tout ce blé, là tout de suite ? Demandai-je dans une tentative désespérée de revenir à une ambiance plus légère.

Il écarta les mains dans un signe d'ignorance.

-J'ai acheté des chaussettes, c'est déjà pas mal !

La porte s'ouvrit et une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans le pub, précédent la silhouette étrangement pâlotte d'un jeune homme. La température chuta immédiatement, et le bruit ambiant perdit quelques décibels. Le fantôme, d'une beauté stupéfiante, était vêtu d'un T-shirt blanc sous un blouson en cuir noir. Il plissa les yeux comme si il était ébloui par le soleil, et embrassa l'assistance du regard.

-Putain... Murmura Sirius, visiblement soufflé.

L'ectoplasme se dirigea vers le bar où Rosmerta l'accueillit en souriant.

-C'est James Dean ! Reprit Sirius, excité comme une puce.

-Qui ça ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit pas la peine de me répondre.

-Tu vois ça ? C'est ça que je veux ! S'exclama-t-il en fixant le nouvel arrivant qui buvait désormais au goulot d'une bouteille de whisky, répendant une flaque ambrée sous son tabouret.

-Te saouler ? Pas très original...

Le fantôme dut sentir nos regards sur lui, car il tourna la tête dans notre direction et m'adressa un sourire ravageur. Bien malgré moi, je me sentis rougir.

-Oh Merlin il m'a sourit... S'extasia Sirius au bord de l'apoplexie.

-Je suis presque sûre que c'était à moi que...

-Viens, faut qu'on y retourne.

Nous laissâmes nos bièraubeurres à peine entamées et James Dean derrière nous. Sirius marchait à vive allure et j'avais du mal à le suivre sur les pavés glissants. Il pleuvait toujours et je fus soulagée lorsque Sirius s'arrêta devant Gaichiffon. Sans comprendre, je le suivis à l'intérieur. Barbichu feignit de ne pas nous reconnaître et nous accueillit en dégoulinant d'amabilité. Sirius s'élança dans les allées sans faire plus attention au vendeur. Je le perdis au détour d'un rayon, et le retrouvais cinq minutes plus tard en grande conversation avec Barbichu.

-Je peux le commander... Mais il faudra verser des arrhes... Annonça ce dernier dans un sourire sucré.

Sirius sortit une poignée de galions de sa poche de pantalon et la tendit au vendeur.

-Ça ira ?

-Ça ira, confirma Barbichu en élargissant son sourire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius, radieux, m'entraînait de nouveau sous la pluie.

-Tu comptes me dire ce que tu as commandé, ou... ?

-Mon costume de bal !

-Et c'était la peine de faire tous ces mystères ?

Un éclair déchira le ciel et la pluie redoubla d'intensité. Sirius jura entre ses dents et se défit de sa veste avant de la passer au-dessus de sa tête.

-Viens, il fait presque plus sec ici, dit-il en me tendant le bras.

Je m'accrochai à lui docilement, et nous rentrâmes au château. Une fois les portes passées, Sirius se débarrassa précipitamment de sa veste et passa une main inquiète sur son crâne.

-Ça va mes cheveux ?

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de répondre car Remus déboula en trombe de nulle part.

-Oh vous tombez bien ! S'exclama-t-il en freinant à notre hauteur. J'ai une réunion de préfets dans cinq minutes, je voulais juste dire deux mots à Tam.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

-J'ai complètement oublié de te dire, pour le bal...

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, mon cerveau avait déjà fait le lien.

-Non, non, non, Remus ! Me dis pas qu'ils ont prévu que les préfets ouvrent la soirée !

Remus fronça le nez, l'air contrit. La danse des préfets en début de bal n'était pas obligatoire, il y avait eu des années où nous nous en étions passés, mais apparemment cette fois Dumbledore avait décidé de respecter la tradition.

-Je te préviens, je sais pas danser !

Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-C'est pas compliqué, t'inquiète pas. Le problème, le vrai, c'est que je peux pas t'entraîner, entre les projets en retard, les rondes, et l'organisation de la soirée je pourrais pas m'en occuper.

Il marqua une pause et j'haussai les sourcils, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

-Du coup je me suis dit que Sirius pourrait peut-être t'apprendre...

Avant que je puisse répliquer, Sirius intervint.

-Non, Lupin tu plaisantes là ? Tu sais très bien que je veux plus entendre parler de ces conneries !

Remus l'ignora et s'adressa directement à moi.

-Il est plus que qualifié, il a des années de cours de danse de salon derrière lui.

-Des cours forcés ! C'était l'enfer !

-Ainsi que des cours de chant, pour la petite histoire. J'ai eu la chance de l'entendre chanter sous la douche et c'est un vrai rossignol, j'en ai eu des frissons partout.

-Lupin, tais-toi avant de me forcer à t'homicider.

Remus releva les yeux sur son ami.

-Pas mal la coupe.

-Ne crois pas m'avoir par la flatterie.

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Je vous laisse vous organiser, je vais être en retard.

Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans le couloir le plus proche.

-Tu sais qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour tomber malade, n'est-ce pas ?

-Justement, j'ai bien l'impression que la gorge me gratte...

***Sirius***

Le lendemain matin, nous nous retrouvâmes, Tam et moi, dans la salle de Sortilèges. J'avais décidé du lieu de rendez-vous parce qu'il me rappelait notre semaine de colle. La veille au soir j'avais tenté par tous les moyens de persuader Remus de s'occuper de Tam, en vain. Pas que passer du temps avec elle était désagréable, au contraire, mais j'avais plus envie de plonger dans un chaudron plein de limaces à corne que de me remettre à la valse.

Tam se présenta pile à l'heure, vêtue d'un T-shirt et d'un pantalon informes.

-T'avais le temps de mettre autre chose que ton pyjama, tu sais.

-T'occupes, contente-toi de faire partager ta science.

-Très bien. Avant toute chose il me semble important que tu intègres l'idée que jamais je n'aurais appris à danser de mon plein gré. Pour mes six ans ma mère a trouvé judicieux d'engager un professeur particulier de danse de salon, et j'ai dû supporter cette torture jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard.

-Sirius, pas la peine de te justifier. Hier je t'ai accompagné chez le coiffeur et nous avons fait les boutiques ensemble. Il me semble naturel que la prochaine étape soit l'apprentissage de chorégraphies. Maintenant j'ai juste hâte qu'on se fasse les ongles...

Je décidai de ne pas répondre à la provocation.

-La valse d'ouverture du bal est, et c'est une chance, une valse viennoise : la position rapprochée limite le nombre de figures et la seule vraie difficulté est de tenir la ligne de danse...

Tamsine émit un ronflement sonore.

-Comme tu voudras ! Passons directement à la pratique !

Malgré une légère tendance à conduire, Tam apprit la routine en un petit quart d'heure. Quart d'heure durant lequel je craignis chaque minute que quelqu'un entre dans la salle. Bien des semaines plus tard, elle m'avoua qu'elle aussi avait dû subir des cours de danse, conséquence de l'idée, très répandue dans les vieilles familles sorcières, que la danse est un atout majeur pour faire correctement son entrée dans le monde. Lorsque je lui demandai pourquoi elle ne m'avait rien dit, elle déclara qu'elle avait simplement décidé d'emporter le secret dans la tombe, et que si je ne le gardai pas je devrai en subir les conséquences. C'est ainsi que pendant longtemps, je crus être en possession d'extraordinaires talents pédagogiques.

Le mercredi arriva vite. A l'occasion du bal, les cours avaient pris fin en début d'après-midi, et l'école était en pleine effervescence. La pluie nous avait offert une trêve dès le début de journée, et malgré la fraîcheur, un beau soleil automnale illuminait le ciel. Remus disparut dès la sortie des cours pour participer à la préparation de la Grande Salle. James, Peter, Franck et moi pûmes donc profiter en toute quiétude de son accès à la salle de bain des préfets. La sirène du tableau qui ornait la salle hurla au scandale devant la quantité d'après-rasage utilisée par James, mais se radoucit lorsqu'il lui expliqua que son rendez-vous le rendait un peu nerveux. Après quelques longueurs , nous enfilâmes nos costumes avant de retourner à la Salle Commune. Franck et James avaient opté pour la sobriété, costume trois pièces noirs, tandis que Peter arborait un ensemble blanc immaculé sur une chemise couleur bleuet dotée d'un col pelle à tarte.

« T'es sûr de toi là ? Lui demanda James, dubitatif.

-C'est à la dernière mode chez les moldus.

-J'ai un gros doute.

-Tu peux me faire confiance, dans un an tout le monde sortira comme ça. Les sorciers ont toujours un train de retard en matière de sapes.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison L'année suivante, le succès de _La Fièvre du samedi_ soir traversa la barrière invisible qui séparait les deux mondes, et James investit dans un complet orange vif à pattes d'éléphants : j'en aurais presque pleuré.

Mais pour l'heure, nous avions regagné la tour, et je déballai ce qui allait être la touche finale à ma tenue. Kitty m'avait accompagné la veille chez Gaichiffon afin de la récupérer. Je n'avais pu faire autrement que de lui révéler de quoi il en retournait, et depuis elle agissait comme si j'avais insulté ses aïeux avant d'étrangler une portée de chiots.

Le papier de soie bruissa quand j'ouvris la boite, et l'odeur du cuir neuf envahit la chambre. J'enfilai le perfecto noir avec mille précautions et allai me mirer dans la psyché qui nous servait habituellement de porte-vêtements. Verdict : James Dean venait de se faire enterrer une seconde fois.

Sur les coups de dix-huit heures, après m'être observé sous toutes les coutures, j'entraînai les autres jusqu'au dortoir des filles. _Bohemian Rhapsody_ montait depuis le rez-de-chaussée : la soirée n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Alors que je frappai à la porte, la voix d'Alice nous parvint de derrière la battant : « Ouvre pas je suis à poil ! » L'air de rien, Peter frôla la poignée avant de suspendre son geste devant le regard noir de Franck. Une seconde après, Lily vint nous ouvrir, vêtue d'un peignoir en éponge hors d'âge, la tête recouverte d'énormes rouleaux rose.

« Vous tombez bien, déclara-t-elle en s'effaçant, James j'ai besoin d'aide pour enlever tout ça.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, elle alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et lui désigna son crâne avec autorité. Alice bondit de la salle de bain, haletante.

-Je suis prête !

Visiblement, ça lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts, mais le résultat valait le coup : elle était carrément canon vues leurs têtes, les autres étaient d'accord. Vêtue d'une longue robe bleu ciel, elle rayonnait littéralement. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même dans un froufrou soyeux.

-Alors Franck ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux suppliants.

L'interrogé déglutit péniblement.

-Tu es fantastique.

Alice eut l'air soulagé.

-Tu es très bien toi aussi, répliqua-t-elle tandis que Franck se rengorgeait.

-On descend ? Vous venez avec nous ? Ajouta-t-elle.

James, planté derrière Lily, qui se limait les ongles avec fureur, eut un geste d'impuissance, tandis que Peter acquiesçait.

-On vous rejoint plus tard, intervins-je.

Je venais de repérer Tamsine, avachie sur un lit, les doigts de pieds en éventails.

Franck et Peter quittèrent le dortoir, suivis d'Alice qui jeta au passage un regard interloqué à ma tenue. J'allai m'écrouler à côté de Tamsine qui m'accueillit avec un sourire entendu.

-Le blouson, bien sûr...

-Eh oui.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement apprêtée mais avait revêtu la robe rouge. Elle l'avait tellement ajustée que chaque respiration créait un petit séisme dans son décolleté. La peau de sa poitrine semblait tendue au-delà du raisonnable, et l'idée farfelue d'en tester la résistance du bout des doigts me traversa l'esprit.

-Je peux l'essayer ?

-Quoi ?

Tamsine fronça les sourcils.

-Ta veste, je peux l'essayer ?

L'idée ne m'enchantait pas particulièrement, j'avais décidé qu'on m'enterrerait avec cette veste dès l'instant où je l'avais enfilée, mais comme il y avait cinquante pourcent de chance que Tam m'ait surpris en train de la reluquer, je pouvais difficilement lui refuser. Je me défis donc du blouson et le remis à Tam qui l'enfila prestement avant d'aller se planter devant le miroir de la chambre.

-Il pèse une tonne, constata-t-elle.

La veste lui tombait sous les fesses et cachait ses mains. Durant un instant, à la regarder ainsi toute menue et engloutie dans mon blouson, je la trouvai attendrissante. Trois coups secs frappés contre la fenêtre nous sortirent de notre contemplation.

-C'est quoi cette horreur ? Demanda James, caché derrière la crinière luxuriante de Lily.

Un hibou malgache, l'air particulièrement austère, se tenait derrière la vitre. Tam croisa mon regard avant d'aller ouvrir à la bestiole et de récupérer le morceau de parchemin accroché à sa patte. Elle le survola avant de lâcher un « connard » entre ses dents serrées.

***Tamsine***

_Salut Tamsine,_

_Je sais que ça fait un moment qu'on a pas parlé, mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'être nostalgique de la complicité que nous avions. C'est sûrement pas le bon moment pour te dire ça, mais je m'excuse si j'ai pu te blesser. Je sais que tu évites les rassemblements en général (tu vois que je te connais bien!) mais exceptionnellement, voudrais-tu m'accompagner au bal ? On pourrait en profiter pour discuter dans un cadre sympa, qu'en dis-tu ? _

Je froissai rageusement le parchemin avant de chasser le hibou et de rendre sa veste à Sirius.

-Un problème ?

-Non, rien d'important.

-J'ai de la poudre à verrues, si tu veux, intervint James tout en continuant de retirer les bigoudis de la tête de Lily.

-Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées, objecta-t-elle.

J'hésitai un instant avant de tendre le papier à Sirius qui le lut rapidement.

-En gros, il propose de rendre service à l'antisocial coincée que tu es, en t'offrant une chance de sortir avec quelqu'un qui en plus « te connaît bien ». Grand prince... Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir de poudre à verrues ?

Je répondis par la négative. Camillus me faisait désormais l'impression d'un chewing-gum accroché à ma chaussure, et j'avais le sentiment que plus je lui accorderais de l'intérêt, plus il serait difficile de m'en débarrasser.

-Laisse tomber, oublions ça. Et si on descendait ?

Sirius acquiesça Nous nous tournâmes vers Lily et James. Ce dernier, la mâchoire décrochée, considérait les cheveux de Lily, ou plutôt le buisson touffu qui s'était formé au-dessus de son crâne.

-Je suis prête dans cinq minutes, annonça-t-elle avant de se lever et d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Nous nous entre-regardâmes tous les trois. Une seconde de silence assourdissant passa avant qu'un hurlement strident ne fasse trembler les murs de la Tour.


	11. STUPID THINGS

**Merci pour tout vos encouragements, merci de continuer à me lire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira! =)**

***Tamsine***

Clairement la Grande Salle avait été décorée sur le thème du rouge. Depuis les nappes jusqu'aux étoiles du ciel artificiel, tout éclatait d'un halo carmin. Une estrade avait été aménagée et un groupe de squelettes jouait des musiques diverses et variées. Les élèves naviguaient entre les tables en buvant et en riant.

Nous retrouvâmes Remus qui nous accueillit en rayonnant littéralement. Lily avait géré sa catastrophe capillaire en exécutant un chignon compliqué à l'arrière de sa nuque. Elle devait porter son poids en épingles à cheveux, et j'étais tentée d'en retirer une, convaincue que l'effet domino devait valoir son pesant d'or.

-Les munitions sont prêtes ? Demanda Sirius à Remus.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien prévu pour ce soir ?

-J'ai organisé la majeure partie de cette soirée Sirius.

-Je te parle d'alcool Remus !

-En tant que préfet je me permets de te rappeler que l'alcool est prohibé à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Tu l'ignorais ? Répliqua Remus, les yeux écarquillés de surprise feinte.

-On s'amollit chez les Maraudeurs... Fulmina Sirius avant de tourner les talons.

Nous le vîmes rejoindre Kitty qui le détailla de la tête aux pieds en fronçant le nez. Remus secoua la tête en souriant avant de s'adresser à James.

-Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

-Évidemment, se rengorgea ce dernier en retirant une flasque en argent de l'intérieur de sa veste.

-Je comprends pas, intervint Lily.

-Sirius est sur la sellette, si jamais il se fait attraper avec de l'alcool sur lui ou en en ayant bu, sa situation risque de se... compliquer. On préfère ne pas prendre de risque, lui expliqua James.

-Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux de lui dire tout ça, non ? Demandai-je.

James pencha la tête sur le côté et me considéra avec condescendance.

-C'est mal le connaître. Sirius est la personne la plus têtue qui soit, non seulement il le prendrait mal, mais en plus il se débrouillerait pour finir à quatre pattes dans la demi-heure, et ça uniquement par provocation.

James avait raison bien sûr. Et quelque part, je trouvais ça attendrissant de voir ses amis prendre soin de lui malgré lui. Je m'étais trompée à leur sujet à tous.

Nous allâmes chercher de quoi boire et James versa discrètement une goutte de sa mixture dans chacun de nos verres. Alors que je m'étonnai de la petite quantité distribuée à chacun il me conseilla d'attendre un peu avant de doubler la dose. Cinq minutes plus tard, une irrépressible envie de faire des moulinets avec mes bras en rythme avec l'orchestre me faisait repousser les limites du ridicule. Remus dû me faire asseoir le temps que je reprenne pieds. Je bus mon deuxième verre en un temps record, m'étonnant du goût divin que la potion donnait au jus de citrouille. Peu après, nous fûmes rejoints par Alice, Franck, Peter et Tallulah. Cette dernière partait dans d'interminables éclats de rire à chaque fois que James prenait la parole, ce qui ne manquait pas d'allumer une flamme meurtrière dans le regard de Lily.

-Quelle conne... Me souffla Alice.

-Ouaip.

-Oula mais t'as une drôle de tête, me fit-elle remarquer avant de humer mon gobelet. Oh non, Tam...

-Bein quoi ?

-J'y ai goûté cet été, il paraît qu'après j'ai essayé de creuser un tunnel sous l'étang des Potter. Je dis bien « il paraît », j'en ai aucun souvenir.

Je jetai un regard éteint à mon verre.

-Je vais peut-être ralentir.

-Il me semble que ce serait bien, oui. Je te signale qu'il te reste encore l'ouverture du bal.

J'avais complètement oublié. Je fus submergée par une vague de panique. Me lever de mon siège me semblait difficilement surmontable, alors que dire d'une valse devant la totalité de l'école ?

-Remus ? Appelai-je doucement.

Il suspendit sa conversation avec Franck et se tourna vers moi en souriant.

-Dis, on ouvre le bal dans combien de temps ? Demandai-je, la bouche déjà pâteuse.

Son sourire s'effaça et il consulta sa montre.

-Dans cinq minutes. Tu te sens pas de le faire ?

J'eus une moue incertaine et il colla une tape du revers de la main sur l'épaule de James, qui ne semblait plus s'en sortir entre Lily et Tallulah.

-Tu fais chier Potter !

-Que... Quoi ? Balbutia-t-il.

Remus me désigna en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle est raide, voilà ce qu'il y a !

-Non, non, ça va ! Essayai-je de dédramatiser en agitant les mains, tandis que toute l'attention du groupe était rivée sur moi.

Remus, le regard noir, me tendit la main et m'aida à me lever de ma chaise.

-Voyez, tout va bien, je tiens debout ! Ne me lâche pas surtout, ajoutai-je à l'attention de Remus.

-Tu vas arriver jusqu'à la piste de danse ?

-Mais oui, pas la peine d'en faire une montagne, assurai-je en mettant soigneusement un pied devant l'autre.

Sirius choisit ce moment pour réapparaître, Kitty à son bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Chacun baissa les yeux, horriblement gêné.

-Rien, elle n'a rien, et même qu'elle va bien, répondis-je, un peu agacée.

Mais j'avais beau dire, les escarpins gracieusement prêtés par Lily me faisaient désormais l'effet d'une paire d'échasses. Sirius me considéra en fronçant les sourcils avant de se tourner vers James.

-Sérieusement ? Elle a le droit de boire et pas moi ?

Il s'avéra que le chemin jusqu'à la piste de danse fut un véritable parcours du combattant. Ce fut un miracle d'y parvenir sans m'étaler de tout mon long. Quand enfin tous les préfets et préfètes furent en place, une rigole de sueur glacée coula le long de mon dos. Je loupai les deux premières mesures, malgré les efforts de Remus pour me guider. Comme je me maudissais intérieurement pour l'humiliation que je nous infligeais à tous les deux, il me souffla « laisse-moi faire ». Alors, avec tant de dextérité que je ne m'en aperçus pas immédiatement, il passa ses pieds sous les miens avant de m'adresser un clin d'œil rassurant. Ainsi portée, je pus finir la chorégraphie sans encombre. Cerise sur le gâteau, personne ne sembla remarquer notre subterfuge.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Remus sourit et fronça le nez.

-Mes mocassins sont ruinés, mais l'honneur est sauf !

Lorsque nous rejoignîmes les autres, Sirius s'était de nouveau éclipsé avec Kitty. Nous pensâmes pouvoir mettre ça sur le compte de la vexation. Peter invita Tallulah a danser, qui accepta en quittant James des yeux à regrets. Franck et James commencèrent à monter un plan pour voler le fémur d'un des musiciens. Ils nous enjoignirent en vain à les suivre jusqu'à la scène tandis que Remus partait dans leur sillage pour tenter d'éviter de nouvelles péripéties. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes seules, Alice, Lily et moi. J'avais retrouvé un usage correct de mes jambes, cependant j'avais toujours la tête dans du coton et les mots semblaient sortir au ralenti de ma bouche. Nous étions en train de débattre sur les allées et venues peu discrètes de Cimeterra Gordon -une serpentard de septième année- aux toilettes, lorsque je sentis une présence à ma gauche. Je me tournais distraitement et me retrouvai face à face avec Camillius Malefoy, vêtu d'un costume vert sombre, légèrement trop grand pour lui. Il était donc venu.

-Je peux te parler une seconde ?

J'hésitai un instant. Lily et Alice s'étaient tues et me considéraient en retenant leur souffle. Si je n'avais pas abusé de la boisson personnalisée de James, je l'aurais certainement envoyé sur les roses. Seulement ma tête était embrumée, et je ne sus rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer et le suivre un peu à l'écart.

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Attaquai-je, sur la défensive.

-Tu aurais pu me répondre au moins, tu crois pas ?

-Oui, et puis m'enliser dans une conversation stérile par hibou interposé qui aurait duré un demi-siècle.

-J'aurai compris si tu m'avais dit non.

-Arrête, je t'en prie.

-Je voulais juste qu'on tire les choses au clair.

-Y'a rien à tirer au clair.

-Je te comprends pas... Ça voulait rien dire pour toi tout ce qu'on a partagé ?

La moutarde me monta instantanément au nez.

-Tu recules devant rien toi hein ? Je t'ai fait confiance, envers et contre tout, et toi tu te foutais juste de ma gueule ! Et je suis bien contente de m'en être rendue compte avant de faire quelque chose que j'aurais pu regretter !

J'aurai dû me taire et partir, mais j'en étais incapable La colère me faisait trembler comme une feuille, et plus je vomissais mon ressentiment plus je me sentais sur le point d'en dire trop.

-Tam regarde moi, tu peux pas me balancer tout ça et détourner le regard.

Je relevai la tête et rivai mes yeux au sien. Plus que les stroboscopes et la lumière rouge, l'émotion me rendit incapable de soutenir son regard et je me détestai pour ça.

-Tam, franchement, si il n'y avait rien à mettre au clair, je crois que tu t'enflammerais pas comme ça.

Je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir. Le ton cajoleur qu'il empruntait me donnait envie de vomir, malgré tout, au fond de moi, je savais qu'il n'avait pas tort.

-Regarde-moi, répéta-t-il. Je suis désolé. Et pour Narcissa et pour tout le reste. Je pense à toi depuis des années, mais tu n'es pas facile à cerner, tu le sais très bien. J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi, des dizaines de fois, et je me suis toujours heurté à un mur. Sortir avec Narcissa était une erreur Et je te promets que c'est elle qui est venue à moi, pas l'inverse.

Je tiquai méchamment.

-Pauvre Cam, victime de sa charité...

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Alors c'est ça, on arrête tout ? On fait comme si on se connaissait pas ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'en savais rien.

-Je sais plus quoi faire pour que tu me pardonnes. Vraiment. Réfléchis, s'il te plaît. Si tu n'avais pas envie autant que moi qu'on soit ensemble tu te moquerais complètement que je sois sorti avec Narcissa.

-Mais c'est le cas ! Explosai-je. Ce que je n'accepte pas c'est que tu aies menti !

-Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

J'étais écœurée et à la fois complètement ébahie par sa mauvaise foi. Il dû prendre mon silence pour une reddition car je l'entendis sourire, amusé.

-Tu me manques Tam. Ta voix, ta façon de tracer une marge sur tes parchemins, ta phobie des escaliers, ton odeur... Est-ce que tu imagines ce que ça me fait de te voir ce soir dans cette robe ? Depuis qu'on s'est éloigné j'arrête pas de penser à toi, ça me rend irritable...

Tandis qu'il poursuivait son monologue, je réalisai que ladite robe semblait avoir rétréci, et ça sans mon concours. Les manches boudinaient mes bras et la couture du bas marquait disgracieusement mes cuisses. L'air commençait même à me manquer. Il fallait à tout prix que je me débarrasse de Camillius, et rapidement. Sirius passa à proximité en hennissant, Kitty, hilare, juchée sur son dos. Je suivais des yeux sa progression sur la piste parmi les couples enlacés. La voix de Camillius me ramena sur terre.

-Merde, je suis vraiment trop débile... Il considérait désormais Sirius, le regard dégoulinant de mépris. Dis moi Tam, reprit-il, c'est une espèce de lubie les prénoms en -us ? Après Camillius, Remus et Sirius, c'est à qui le tour ? A moins que tu essayes de refaire l'alphabet ?

J'en eus le souffle coupé, et la robe n'y était pour rien. Cette fois je n'eus aucun mal à regarder Camillius dans les yeux.

-Je vais être aussi claire qu'il est possible de l'être Camillius. Alors écoute bien. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, je ne veux plus te voir, ni subir tes discours d'attardé à deux noises. Si tu refuses de comprendre, crois bien que tu le regretteras amèrement.

Malgré les spots rouge, je le vis clairement blêmir. Je ne lui laissai pas la chance de répliquer et tournais les talons en direction des filles. Arrivée au niveau de Lily, je m'accrochai à son bras, complètement essoufflée.

-La... La... La robe ! Balbutiai-je, tandis que les filles me regardaient sans comprendre.

Me sentant au bord de la suffocation, je pris le parti de rejoindre le dortoir aussi vite que je le pouvais, afin de retirer la robe défaillante.

***Sirius***

-T'as tout foutu en l'air !

-Mais non...

-J'arrive pas à y croire, tout était parfait !

A force de Chevauchée Fantastique à travers la Grande Salle, j'avais marché sur un pan de la robe de Kitty, qui s'était déchirée jusqu'au milieu du dos. Les fesses à l'air, elle était partie s'enfermer dans les toilettes du premier étage, et je tentai vainement, et sans grand entrain, je dois bien l'avouer, de la consoler depuis l'arrière du battant. C'est alors que je vis passer Tamsine, titubante.

-Kitty, faut que j'aille faire un truc.

-Quoi ?! Non, Sirius, me laisse pas comme ça je peux pas sor...

-Je reviens, je te ramène quelque chose à enfiler.

-Laisse-moi ton blouson ?

Je bloquai un instant et considérais mon perfecto.

-Je fais vite Kitty.

-Sirius ! Si tu me laisses ici, ce n'est même pas la peine de...

Et je partis, laissant Kitty fulminer dans sa cabine.

Je rattrapai Tam dans la Salle Commune déserte.

-Hé tu vas où ? Tu te sens pas bien ?

Elle fit volte-face, un pied sur la première marche du dortoir. Elle respirait bruyamment et une tâche de sueur assombrissait l'avant de sa robe.

-Faut que je l'enlève,je suis en train de crever...

-T'exagères pas un peu ?

Elle me lança un regard noir avant de gravir l'escalier, pliée en deux. Je la suivis en la maintenant par le bras. Nous avions à peine passé la porte qu'elle se précipita, chancelante, dans la salle de bain. Je m'assis sur son lit, tandis qu'un remue-ménage effroyable me parvenait de la pièce attenante.

-Oh ça va, Tam ?

Pas de réponse. Je m'approchai de la porte quand le battant s'ouvrit à la volée sur Tam, étonnamment bleutée et saucissonnée.

-Pitié... Aide-moi, souffla-t-elle.

Je la regardai un instant, un peu désemparé. Finalement je sortis ma baguette de mon blouson.

-Bein... _Accio_ Robe Rouge ?

Au moment où la robe atterrit dans ma main gauche, elle prit la taille d'une chaussette. Tam s'appuya contre le mur, en respirant à grandes goulées. Peu à peu, elle reprit sa couleur habituelle.

-Merci... Parvint-elle à articuler.

-Quand tu veux.

Je la considérai, encore bancale sur ses chaussures trop hautes, uniquement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements noirs. Malgré la cocasserie de la situation, je ne pus m'empêcher de relever combien elle était sexy.

-Tu devrais redescendre comme ça.

Elle haussa un sourcil, dubitative.

-N'en rajoute pas, c'est déjà assez gênant.

-Oh ça va, c'est que moi... Tentai-je de tempérer aussi bien pour elle que pour moi.

-Non, c'est pas que toi, c'est toute cette soirée merdique et humiliante à pleurer.

Elle ferma les yeux avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur et de ramener ses genoux contre elle. Je m'abstins de tout commentaire. Je me défis de ma veste et allai lui poser sur les épaules. A mon tour je m'assis à côté d'elle.

-Merci. Encore.

-Pas de quoi.

Nous laissâmes passer un moment dans le silence tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

-Je t'ai vu discuter avec Malefoy.

Elle acquiesça sans ouvrir les yeux.

-On a... « tiré les choses au clair » pour reprendre son expression.

-Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme il l'avait prévu ?

-Pas vraiment, non ! Dit-elle en souriant.

-Et ça t'as fait du bien ?

Elle pivota vers moi et me regarda, l'air coupable.

-J'imagine que je me sentirais mieux si il n'avait pas réussi à me faire douter pendant un instant.

-C'est normal de douter, après tout tu l'aimais bien.

-Oui, mais c'est pas comme si on avait vraiment vécu quelque chose, tu crois pas ? On a à peine eut le temps de se fréquenter !

-Si l'intensité d'une relation se mesurait à sa durée ça se saurait.

Elle sourit, un peu désabusée.

-C'est l'expérience qui parle ?

-Absolument. Par exemple, à l'heure qu'il est Kitty est en train de fomenter un plan particulièrement pervers pour me faire passer de vie à trépas : pourtant nous ne sommes sortis ensemble que deux pauvres semaines.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'heure, va enfiler un truc décent, je t'emmène danser, dis-je en lui administrant une petite tape sur le genou.

-C'est gentil, mais j'ai pas envie.

-Bon, de quoi tu as envie alors ?

Elle renversa la tête en arrière en soupirant. Son épaule vint frôler la mienne, me rappelant la proximité de nos corps.

-Je sais pas trop, dit-elle enfin en tournant la tête vers moi. D'un truc stupide ?

J'haussai les sourcils et elle me sourit.

-Stupide comment ?

Son regard passa de mes yeux à ma bouche et s'y attarda.

-_Vraiment_ stupide, chuchota-t-elle.

Dire que j'ai hésité serait un mensonge éhonté. Je ne peux pas non plus dire que j'ai agis par instinct, ou réflexe, celui qui vous dit de pas réfléchir jusqu'à Noël quand une fille à moitié nue vous tend la bouche. Non. Si je l'ai embrassée c'est parce que j'en avais envie. Parce que je m'étais demandé plusieurs fois ce que ça ferait.

Ses lèvres avaient un goût légèrement alcoolisé et me parurent bien plus charnues qu'elles en avaient l'air. Honnêtement, ça ne dura pas plus de trois secondes. Nous réalisâmes simultanément ce que nous étions en train de faire, et nous nous éloignâmes un peu brusquement. Tam cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de porter une main à sa bouche. Elle pouffa nerveusement.

-Oui, voilà, ça c'était _vraiment_ très con.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, un peu perdu.

Tam se leva et me tendit mon blouson. Réalisant qu'elle était de nouveau en petite tenue, elle croisa pudiquement les bras sur la poitrine.

-J'enfile un truc et je te rejoins en bas, d'accord ?

Je me levai à mon tour, légèrement engourdi.

-Mademoiselle Beamish, vous m'attirez sournoisement dans vos appartements, m'ordonnez de vous déshabiller, mettez à mal mon intégrité physique et enfin me renvoyez comme un malpropre ? Pour quel genre d'homme me prenez-vous au juste ?

Même si elle la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, ma tirade eut le don de faire rire Tamsine.

-Aller, on se voit tout de suite, je fais vite. Et on continue à la tisane et à l'eau plate, j'ai fait assez de conneries pour ce soir.

-Parle pour toi ! Répliquai-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.

J'allai m'installer dans la Salle Commune, avec le sentiment de marcher à côté de mes chaussures. Cette soirée ressemblait à un rêve étrange. Je regrettais d'avoir boudé tout le monde comme un gosse pour rester avec cette chieuse de Kitty. Et je regrettais la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements avec Tam. Ou pas. Je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Je ne pouvais pas nier ressentir un certain malaise, mais je ne pouvais non plus ignorer la tension qui persistait au creux de mon ventre depuis les quelques secondes qu'avait duré notre baiser.

***Tamsine***

Sirius avait à peine passé la porte que je dû museler une furieuse envie de ma taper la tête contre le mur. Oh j'étais championne toute catégorie de l'humiliation, mais ce soir j'avais atteint des sommets, battu tous mes records. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?! C'était quoi ça ?! Ça sortait d'où ?! Je me pris la tête entre les mains, et tentai de me convaincre que l'alcool et le manque d'oxygène n'étaient pas étrangers à tout ça. Cependant je n'avais qu'une envie : creuser un trou et m'y enterrer. Malheureusement, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux pour me débarrasser de lui que d'envoyer Sirius m'attendre en bas. Ne pas y aller empirerait considérablement les choses. Je décidai donc de ranger tout ça dans un coin de ma tête et de faire bonne figure.

Je savais que chercher une tenue correcte dans mon armoire serait vain, je me dirigeai donc directement vers celle d'Alice. J'y piochai sans trop réfléchir une robe longue blanc-cassé en dentelle. Je descendis jusqu'à la Salle Commune en m'efforçant de ne pas trop réfléchir. Sirius attendait, avachit sur un fauteuil, la tête renversée sur le dossier. Il se leva à mon arrivée et me détailla un instant.

-Un rideau ?

-Elle est à Alice.

-Et en plus t'assumes pas ?

-Oh la ferme !

-Je maintiens, tu aurais dû y aller en culotte.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-C'est bon, t'as fini ? On peut y aller ?

Il m'adressa une moue bravache avant de me tendre son bras dans un geste cérémonieux, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle.

-Ça va aller, tu risques pas de vomir sur le buffet ?

-Non, ça va. Je suis juste un peu brassée.

Il hocha la tête, l'air concerné.

-Et sinon, on va parler de ce qui s'est passé dans ta chambre ?

Nous venions d'arriver devant les portes de la Grande Salle. J'aperçus au loin Alice et Franck se bombarder de boulettes au fromage. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Non, je crois pas.

-Oui, t'as raison, c'est mieux.

Et nous joignîmes la fête.

Dès qu'elle me vit, Alice se précipita vers moi, entraînant Franck à sa suite

-Vous étiez où ?

-James te cherche partout Sirius, intervint Franck.

-Hé, mais c'est ma robe !

-Oui, j'espère que ça ne...

-Tu as bien fait de changer, l'autre était d'un vulgaire !

-Ah formidable...

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

-Je crois qu'elle est dans la poche de Sirius, débitai-je à toute vitesse pour avoir une chance de finir ma phrase.

Alice eut un mouvement de recul et écarquilla les yeux.

-Non mais...

Sirius leva les mains vers moi, me signifiant clairement qu'il était inutile de lui demander de l'aide.

-Non, Alice, ce que je veux dire c'est que...

-... c'est que j'ai gardé sa robe après le lui avoir retiré. Mais c'est seulement parce qu'elle me l'a demandé hein ! Enfonça-t-il le clou.

Alice ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Je fusillai Sirius du regard, tandis que cet idiot souriait, fier comme un paon. James choisit ce moment pour débarquer, accompagné de Lily, l'un et l'autre visiblement éméchés.

-Sirius, on a... On a... Tenta-t-il avant de partir dans un incontrôlable fou-rire.

Écroulée sur son épaule et essuyant ses larmes, Lily compléta :

-Ils ont piqué un fémur au chanteur !


	12. WHATEVER YOU SAY

**Et voilà, et voilà... Il suffit qu'on me complimente sur ma régularité pour que je prenne des semaines de retard... Je suis sincèrement désolée, voilà mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez!**

***Tamsine***

Je me réveillai, un peu surprise, à côté de Lily. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir me remémorer les événements de la veille. Et ce n'était pas glorieux... Je m'extirpai des draps, affreusement ankylosée. Le dortoir était dans une joyeuse pagaille, et chaque lit était occupée par deux ou trois personnes.

Sonja et Mélanie avait décidé de prolonger la soirée jusque dans la chambre, et avaient ramené avec elles quelques-unes de leurs copines, des filles que je ne connaissais pas pour la plupart. Pour la plupart, j'insiste. Car désormais, à côté d'Alice qui dormait à poings fermés, se trouvait Kitty. Par un malheureux hasard, elle était l'amie d'une amie d'une amie... de Mélanie, et la veille au soir, accablée par le chagrin suite au fiasco de sa soirée avec Sirius, elle avait soulevée une vague de sympathie chez mes camarades de dortoir qui l'avaient invitée à les suivre.

C'est ainsi qu'en rentrant du bal, Lily, Alice et moi avions trouvé une assemblée d'adolescentes remontées à bloc, en train de souhaiter les pires tourments à Sirius Black en plein milieu de notre dortoir. Ça avait été un moment terriblement gênant, surtout quand Kitty s'était mise à me lancer des pics à peine voilés. Les autres ne semblant pas s'en étonner, j'avais supposé que mon cas avait déjà été traité. Les choses étaient allées de mal en pis quand Alice s'était retrouvée émue par les larmes quasi-hystériques de Kitty, prenant à son tour part aux réjouissances. Au cas où je n'avais pas compris qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à Sirius, le doute n'était plus permis...

Étonnamment, Lily s'était trouvé être un soutien inespéré, ne participant pas aux médisances et restant avec moi. Bien sûr j'avais de la peine pour Kitty, Sirius n'avait pas assuré avec elle. La pauvre était restée un quart d'heure à l'attendre enfermée dans les toilettes. Quand elle avait compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas elle avait rejoint son dortoir en rasant les murs. Ça avait été terrible, mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de pouffer de rire quand elle nous avait raconté toute l'histoire. Ce qui n'avait évidemment pas arrangé mon image auprès des autres membres du groupe...

Je m'en voulais un peu aussi, non seulement il l'avait abandonnée pour me porter secours, mais en plus j'étais retournée au bal avec Sirius sans me soucier une seconde de la disparition de sa copine. Je me mettais à la place de Kitty et je comprenais parfaitement son courroux. Je ne pouvais pas faire taire une petite voix pernicieuse qui fredonnait que quelques semaines en arrière Alexa et Sirius s'étaient déjà séparés par ma faute, et que je pouvais m'estimer heureuse que Kitty ignorât que j'avais embrassé son copain pendant qu'elle se morfondait, coincée dans les sanitaires, la culotte aux quatre vents.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain quand on frappa à la porte. Des grognements mécontents s'échappèrent des différents lits. J'enjambai les piles de chaussures et tulle froissée qui jonchaient le sol en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruits, et allai ouvrir.

-Livraison express ! Debout là-dedans !

Je m'empressai de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière moi, tandis que James et Sirius, la main en porte-voix, riaient ouvertement, très contents de leur entrée.

-Bon sang ça sent le fennec là-dedans, vous avez fait quoi cette nuit ?

-TtttCccHuuUt ! Tais-toi tu vas les réveiller ! Lui intimai-je.

-On t'a rapporté ta robe, dis James en me tendant un morceau d'étoffe rouge grand comme ma main.

La situation semblait clairement l'amuser. Je lui arrachai ce qui restait de ma tenue de bal et la coinçait dans l'élastique de mon short de pyjama. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que tous les deux étaient rasés de frais, habillés et parfaitement éveillés. Rageant.

-Bien dormi ? S'enquit James avec un sourire laissant entendre qu'il se doutait bien que non.

-Avec Lily, figure-toi.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Ça t'énerve hein ? Deux ans et demi de cour effrénée foutus en l'air par une pauvre fille qui ne tient pas l'alcool... Bien triste.

Il m'adressa un sourire ironique auquel je répondis par la pareille.

-On a dormi ensemble parce que le dortoir est plein comme une cantine. Kitty a réuni ses troupes pour te tailler une garde-robe sur mesure. Je te félicite Sirius, tu vas être à l'origine du premier club vaudou de l'école.

Ils ouvrirent tous deux des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Peut-être devrais-tu attendre qu'elle se lève pour lui présenter des excuses ?

James sembla approuver mon idée tandis que Sirius levait les yeux au ciel.

-Elle va te larguer...

Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine, l'air boudeur.

-Je m'en fous, je préférais Alexa.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Patmol ! Franchement elle est gentille Kitty, un peu agaçante mais gentille ! Elle mérite pas d'être traitée comme ça.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Oui t'as probablement raison. Elle ne mérite pas ça.

J'échangeai un regard entendu avec James.

-Je vais la larguer avant qu'elle le fasse.

-Oh Merlin...

James accablé secouait la tête de droite à gauche.

-Je descends. Débrouille-toi. Interdiction de venir te plaindre si ça dérape.

-Compris maman.

Sans se défaire de son air dépité, James tourna les talons et quitta l'étage. J'attendis que son ombre disparaisse du mur pour demander :

-C'est quoi ce surnom ?

Sirius haussa les sourcils, interrogateur.

-Ton surnom, « Patmol », ça vient de quoi ? T'as les pieds plats, ou un truc dans le genre ?

Il pinça les lèvres, avant d'acquiescer.

-C'est ça. T'as deviné. J'ai les pieds plats.

-C'était juste pour savoir.

-Non, non, y'a pas de souci.

-Bon. Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Enfin, à part jeter Kitty ?

-Déjà ça va me prendre pas mal de temps. Certainement plus qu'il ne m'en a fallu pour la séduire.

-Tu es un immonde goujat.

-Et puis on a promis à Remus de l'aider à ranger la Grande Salle.

-Les Elfes font la grève ?

-Si ton illustre ancêtre t'entendait, il se retournerait dans sa tombe.

-Oswald était un précurseur en matière des droits des Gobelins, pas des Elfes.

-Non, il ne font pas la grève, c'est juste que Dumbledore y tient, il veut nous « responsabiliser » ou je sais plus trop quoi...

-Je vois...

-Si tu veux venir...

-J'ai pas dit que j'avais rien de prévu.

-Comme tu préfères. Si tu tiens vraiment à être là quand la Champions league des langues de vipères va se réveiller, c'est ton problème.

Je considérai la question un instant.

-Attends une seconde. Je vais m'habiller et me brosser les dents.

-Bonne idée.

-Oh ça va, la ferme.

-Non, toi, s'il te plaît.

En dépit du risque de réveiller Kitty et ses comparses, je pris le temps de faire un bain de bouche et de prendre une douche, ce qui me valut un sourire narquois de la part de Sirius. La Grande Salle était dans un état lamentable. La plupart des préfets étaient présents, armés de sacs poubelles et d'éponges. Remus semblait encore plus fatigué que nous tous, néanmoins, il nous accueillit avec un sourire éclatant.

-Tout va bien, on a retrouvé le fémur du chanteur. Apparemment tu l'avais enterré dans une plante.

Un peu plus loin, installé à une table, James rempotait une énorme plante au feuillage rouge, l'air contrarié.

-Merde alors... Souffla Sirius avant de rejoindre James qui lui refusa ostensiblement son attention.

-Il était pas très frais en fin de soirée hier, impossible de se souvenir où il l'avait mis. J'ai cru que McGonagall allait faire fouiller tout le monde, m'expliqua Remus.

-Quelle idée d'aller l'enterrer ?

Remus haussa les épaules, amusé.

-Va savoir...

Il n'était pas loin de onze heure quand les autres élèves commencèrent à faire leur apparition, en quête d'un petit déjeuner. Nous avions retiré les décorations, débarrassé les tables, remis les chaises et les bancs en place Il ne restait plus grand-chose pour que la salle retrouve son aspect habituel. J'étais en train de gratter une épaisse couche de ce qui ressemblait à du miel séché qui s'accrochait farouchement à un dossier de chaise, quand des éclats de voix me parvinrent. Un peu plus loin, Sirius semblait en grande conversation avec Kitty. Elle était écarlate de colère contenue, tandis que lui, l'air dégagé passait une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux. Je retournai au décrassage de ma chaise quand un claquement sonore fit écho sous les voûtes de la salle. Je relevai précipitamment la tête, juste à temps pour voir Kitty quitter la pièces à grandes enjambées furieuses, tandis que, sous les regards médusés de l'assistance, Sirius me rejoignait, la mine sombre, cinq traces de doigts rougeoyantes sur sa joue gauche.

-Affaire classée. T'as besoin d'aide ?

Nous pûmes tous déjeuner dans le calme plat et la propreté parfaite, chacun étant encore clairement assommé par la soirée de la veille, et l'équipe de nettoyage non-officielle de Poudlard n'ayant pas chômé. J'étais assise entre Alice et Sirius, et j'observai discrètement, du moins le pensais-je, son profil encore marqué par la gifle de Kitty.

-Deux fois en moins de deux mois. C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir une tête à claques, déclara-t-il en m'observant du coin de l'œil sans cesser de manger.

Je souris malgré moi.

-Au moins celle-là tu l'as méritée.

-Mon avis diverge sur ce point...

Nous fûmes interrompu par l'arrivée du Professeur McGonagall qui vint droit sur nous. Je sentis Alice me presser doucement le genou. Notre directrice de Maison se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius et lui parla à voix si basse que je n'entendis rien, malgré mes efforts. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils avant d'acquiescer et de se lever. Avant de quitter la table, il s'adressa à James, assis en face de lui.

-Ma mère est ici.

Je vis James blêmir. Avant de suivre McGonagall, Sirius m'adressa un haussement de sourcils vaguement sarcastique.

-Tu prends les paris sur la troisième ? Ajouta-t-il à mon adresse.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

***Sirius***

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Demandai-je tandis que nous quittions la Grande Salle.

McGonagall pinça les lèvres, visiblement aussi contrariée que moi.

-Elle ne l'a pas précisé. J'ai essayé de la dissuader de vous voir, malheureusement rien ne m'y autorise, et elle n'a pas hésité longtemps avant de me le rappeler. J'ai seulement obtenu d'elle qu'elle accepte de vous rencontrer en ma présence.

Je hochai la tête, compréhensif.

-Merci Professeur.

Elle acquiesça. Nous étions arrivés devant la porte de son bureau.

-Je serais là Monsieur Black. Je ne vais nulle part.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et j'entrai à sa suite. Ma mère était assise dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau. Walburga Black était, comme à son habitude, élégamment vêtue et se tenait bien droite. Sa chevelure grisonnante était remontée en un chignon lourd et ouvragé, dégageant son visage taillé à la serpe, prématurément sillonné de nombreuses ridules. Une aura de dureté et de froideur se dégageait d'elle. Pourtant, quand elle posa les yeux sur moi j'eus l'impression très nette de me liquéfier. Ce n'était pas de la peur, ni de l'angoisse, c'était de la peine et de la rage. Tout ce que j'avais toujours eu envie de lui dire vint s'accumuler au bord de mes lèvres et il me fallut un effort surhumain pour tenir ma langue. Le Professeur McGonagall prit silencieusement place derrière son bureau. Ma mère et moi ne nous quittions pas des yeux. Je la connaissais et savais parfaitement la volonté qu'elle devait employer pour ne pas laisser déferler sur moi la colère et l'hystérie qui la caractérisaient. Je les voyais se bousculer dans son regard, mais pas seulement. Il y avait autre chose. Un doute, une espèce d'hésitation qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Sirius, souffla-t-elle enfin.

Et je ne reconnus pas sa voix.

-Maman.

Je ne reconnus pas plus la mienne. Je regrettai immédiatement d'avoir employé ce terme affectueux. Non seulement parce qu'il me parut étrange et vide de sens, mais aussi parce qu'il me fit un mal de chien. Je vis Walburga tiquer. Cela faisait des années que je m'en tenais sobrement à « Mère » et voilà que je me laissais aller. J'ignore si elle le prit pour une défaillance ou pour une provocation. Moi-même je n'en savais rien.

-Il faut qu'on discute, reprit-elle d'une voix neutre. C'est important. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

Et j'obéis.

***Tamsine***

Nous avions tous rejoint la Salle Commune après le déjeuner. La plupart des élèves de la Maison s'y trouvait. Dehors la pluie s'était remise à tomber à verses et notre groupe se pelotonnait frileusement autour de la cheminée. Sirius manquait toujours à l'appel. James n'avait pas repris de couleurs depuis son départ. Assis à côté de Lily, il lui caressait distraitement le genou, le regard perdu dans l'âtre. Alice avait entamé une partie de cartes avec Remus, et je partageai un paquet de guimauves avec Franck et Peter, tous trois serrés dans un minuscule sofa. L'ambiance était pesante. Les bruits étouffés qui nous parvenaient des différents groupes disséminés dans la pièce me semblaient obscènes, déplacés. Au bout d'une heure de ce traitement, n'y tenant plus, j'annonçai que j'allais faire un tour et quittais la salle. L'air humide et frais des couloirs eut un effet revigorant immédiat. Je comptai aller me poster sous la galerie afin de profiter du bruit de la pluie, mais presque malgré moi, mes pas me portèrent en direction du bureau de notre directrice de Maison. C'est en chemin que je trouvai Sirius.

Tout de suite j'eus un doute : contrairement à la plupart des élèves, il n'était pas du genre à s'asseoir par terre au détour d'un couloir. Et pourtant il était là, avachi sur lui-même, dans un corridor désert, sombre et humide.

-Sirius ?

Il ne releva même pas la tête. L'idée que quelque chose avait mal tourné avec sa mère et qu'il était peut-être blessé me traversa l'esprit. Après tout, j'avais vu son père à l'œuvre. Je me précipitai vers lui et m'agenouillais à son côté.

-Sirius ça va ? Demandai-je, soudain morte de trouille en lui agrippant l'épaule.

Il releva le visage vers moi et je soupirai, soulagée. Ses yeux avaient rougis et son teint était brouillé, mais il allait bien.

-Je vais y retourner.

Sa voix était comme étouffée, lointaine.

-Quoi ? Où ?

-Je vais rentrer chez mes parents.

Une vague d'effroi me submergea.

-Arrête Sirius, dis pas de conneries...

Il renifla bruyamment et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Tu sais ce que ça fait de voir sa mère pleurer ?

Non, je l'ignorais. La mienne était partie sans un mot.

-C'est comme si c'était... Contre-nature, tu vois ? C'est quelque chose qu'on ne devrait jamais voir. Et tu sais, peut-être qu'au fond mon père a raison, peut-être que je suis en train de faire un caprice. Peut-être qu'il y a des choses, des rêves ou des idéaux desquels on doit se détourner, que c'est ça, grandir. Qui suis-je pour m'opposer à ma famille ? Ils respectent les mêmes traditions depuis des siècles, et moi je voudrais changer ça ? C'est débile...

-Sirius tu penses pas ce que tu dis ! Ton... Ton oncle Alphard ! Lui ne s'est jamais conformé aux traditions !

-Pour ce que ça lui a rapporté... Mort tout seul, comme un chien ! C'est pour ça que ma mère s'est déplacée, elle a pensé m'apprendre la nouvelle. Tu imagines ? Sa propre sœur vient seulement de l'apprendre... Et si il pensait pouvoir faire une bonne action en me léguant sa fortune, c'est raté. Ma mère ne va pas tarder à découvrir que j'ai hérité du pactole et tout rafler. Et le plus beau c'est que je ne pourrais rien y faire, je ne suis pas encore majeur ! Je vais rentrer chez mes parents. De toute façon je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que les Potter pourraient s'occuper de moi éternellement. Je vais reprendre ma place et faire ce qu'on me demandera. Parce que c'est ainsi que les choses doivent être. On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que ça va me faire mal les premiers temps, mais ça va passer, on s'habitue à tout, et ce n'est pas comme si j'ignorais ce qui m'attend.

Ma gorge était si serrée qu'elle me faisait mal. Quand je repris la parole, ma voix chevretait misérablement.

-Si toi tu te résignes, moi je ne crois plus en rien.

Il eut un pauvre sourire et renversa la tête contre le mur derrière lui.

-Je peux pas continuer comme ça Tam, c'est impossible.

-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est dur que c'est impossible ! Tu leur as tenu tête jusque là, c'est pas pour craquer maintenant ! Si tu y retournes...

-Je vais vivre un enfer. Je sais.

-Après tout ce que tu m'as raconté je supporte pas l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient te faire.

-Alors n'y pense pas !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

-Honnêtement Tam, toi et moi on ne s'était jamais adressé la parole il y a encore quelques semaines. Depuis j'ai déjà dû m'interposer entre toi et mon père, sans parler de la semaine de colle que je t'ai valu. Alors rends-toi service, éloigne-toi de moi, tu ne t'en porteras que mieux.

-Tu es en train devenir horriblement dramatique.

-Mais c'est dramatique Tam ! Est-ce que tu es aveugle ?! Il a failli lever la main sur toi ! Tu crois que j'aurais pu me le pardonner ?

-Je ne regrette rien, si c'était à refaire je le referais. Et si il avait fallu que je me fasse cogner pour éviter que ton père ne te torde le cou, je l'aurais fait, parce que je suis ton amie.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et me fit face. Maladroitement, je me redressais à mon tour en m'aidant du mur.

-C'est là que tu te plantes Tamsine. On est pas amis. Tu es l'amie de la copine d'un copain : ça remet les choses en perspective ?

J'en eus le souffle coupé.

-Tu crois quoi, sérieusement ? Je t'ai fait la liste des tuiles qui te sont arrivées depuis qu'on se fréquente, mais je peux aussi la faire à l'envers ! Je me suis fait larguer deux fois depuis que je te connais, et JE me suis fait cogner par mon père, tout ça parce que dans un moment de faiblesse j'ai eu pitié de toi !

-Pitié ? Répétai-je lamentablement.

-Oh tu devrais te voir Tamsine, toi et tes poses d'effarouchée, toujours l'air d'être au bord des larmes !

Ma surprise et mon amertume se transformèrent instantanément en colère.

-Fais bien attention, la situation ne t'autorise pas tout...

-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'autorise à penser que tu peux avoir une quelconque influence sur moi ? Oh ! Le baiser ridicule d'hier soir, peut-être ?

La honte déferla sur moi comme un liquide bouillant et visqueux. J'étais pétrifiée. Voyant que j'étais incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, Sirius eut un sourire narquois.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Remets-toi Beamish, ça ne voulait absolument rien dire. Et, entre-nous, c'était plutôt ennuyeux.

Sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mes esprits, il tourna les talons et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? J'étais supposée lui faire reprendre pied, le soutenir, pas faire office de défouloir ! Et tout ça, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Etait-il vraiment la deuxième personne depuis le début de l'année à me mentir et à me manipuler comme une grosse cruche que j'étais ? Un mal de crâne carabiné mit fin à mes réflexions. Je regagnai la salle commune tandis que le tonnerre roulait au loin. Je rejoignis le dortoir sans un regard au groupe qui s'était rassemblé autour de Sirius. Le bruit ambiant m'empêcha d'entendre ce qu'il s'y disait. Je terminai la journée étendue sur mon lit, les bras en croix, en proie à une multitude d'émotions contradictoires. Je ressassais un million de fois ma conversation avec Sirius et finissais à chaque fois dans le désarroi le plus total.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Alice me rejoignit. Elle s'assit doucement sur le bord de mon lit et posa sa main sur mon bras.

-Je t'ai cherchée partout !

-J'étais là.

Elle m'observa un instant en silence.

-Je suppose que tu as croisé Sirius ?

-Comment tu sais ?

Elle soupira et vint s'étendre à côté de moi.

-Il nous a rejoint il y a quelques heures. Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça. C'est comme si... Je sais pas, comme si c'était pas lui. Il s'en est prit à tout le monde, chacun à eut droit à ses quatre vérités. James a essayé de le raisonner, il lui a carrément ri au nez et a bavé sur ses parents.

-Attends une seconde, qu'est-ce que Sirius pourrait bien avoir à redire sur les Potter ? Ils se sont occupés de lui comme de leur fils !

Alice acquiesça.

-Et pourtant il a trouvé. Des inepties, mais tournées de telle manière qu'elles paraissaient vraies. Remus et Franck ont dû retenir James. J'aurais jamais cru voir ça...

Alice avait l'air sincèrement secouée.

-Il vous a dit qu'il voulait rentrer chez ses parents ?

-Oui. C'est insensé.. .Il essaye de saboter son image auprès du groupe pour nous empêcher de l'en dissuader. C'est absurde, et pas subtile du tout.

-Et pourtant ça marche. Si il a décidé de dépasser les limites avec chacun d'entre nous c'est qu'il n'a plus aucun espoir.

-Je sais. Et ça me brise le cœur, mais comment aider quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être aidé ?

Cette nuit là, je ne dormis pas et méditai longuement sur la question. Au petit matin, comme par magie, alors même que toute parcelle de bon sens me désertait, le début de la solution m'apparut. Je jaillis de mon lit comme une furie, et me précipitait vers le dortoir des garçons. Je tambourinai à la porte de toutes mes forces, avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. Je passai outre les balbutiements enroués de James et filai droit en direction du lit de Sirius : le seul que mon entrée en fanfare n'avait pas réveillé. Je repoussai les rideaux du baldaquins et me mis à le secouer frénétiquement par l'épaule.

-Debout espèce de crétin borné ! J'ai la solution pour t'éviter de retourner docilement dans les jupes de ta mère !

Sirius eut un léger sursaut avant de s'écarter prudemment du bord du lit. Puis il écarquilla les yeux en me reconnaissant. Finalement il se redressa sur un coude. Nous réalisâmes en même temps, lui parce qu'il sentit la masse déferler sur son épaule et moi parce que je la vis : en une nuit, ses cheveux avaient poussé de cinquante bons centimètres.


	13. FORTIUS QUO FIDELIUS

**Merci pour vos adorables reviews (il faut pas hésiter, non seulement ça fait plaisir mais en plus ça donne des ailes à la procrastineuse que je suis! :)) Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre, il est pas des plus joyeux, mais je compte bien remettre en avant les 70's dans le prochain. Bonne lecture!**

***Tamsine***

-Euh... C'est quoi ça ? Demandai-je, surprise.

Sirius considéra un instant sa crinière, l'air songeur, avant de hausser les épaules.

-Ça arrive parfois.

-Ouais, parfois, intervint James en se plantant à côté de moi, les bras croisés. Pinocchio a le nez qui s'allonge quand il ment, Sirius a les cheveux qui poussent quand il se sent mal. Peut-être un relent de culpabilité Patmol ?

Sirius nous adressa un regard blasé avant de se redresser contre ses oreillers et de passer une main sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tamsine ?

Dans les lits voisins, Franck et Peter s'étaient totalement réveillés et écoutaient désormais notre conversation. J'inspirai profondément et commençai.

-Voilà, j'y ai bien pensé et il y a un moyen pour t'éviter de retourner chez tes parents.

Agacé, Sirius rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que...

-Que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, que tu serais bientôt de nouveau fauché, et que tu ne pouvais pas dépendre des parents de James éternellement, je sais.

Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine et m'invita à poursuivre d'un haussement de sourcils. Son attitude méprisante me faisait grincer des dents et si les autres n'étaient pas pendus à mes lèvres, je lui aurais volontiers jeté à la tête la première chose qui serait passée à ma portée. Une pantoufle, ou un truc comme ça.

-Voilà, je sais comment faire pour que ta famille ne mette pas la main sur ton héritage.

-C'est sûrement déjà trop tard, intervint Franck.

-Non, le protocole de Gringotts est une véritable prise de tête, même si sa mère est allée à la banque hier on ne vide pas un coffre comme ça, du jour au lendemain, il y a des tonnes de formulaires à remplir, sans compter qu'il a retiré toutes ses procurations.

-Dans le meilleur des cas la procédure est juste retardée, je suis toujours mineur...

-Pour trois mois encore.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-Je veux bien que l'administration soit un peu lente, mais à ce point...

-Tu te rappelles hier, on a parlé d'Oswald Beamish ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, visiblement intéressé.

-Eh bien voilà, ce n'est pas très reluisant, mais le fait qu'il ait pris la défense des Gobelins et se soit battu pour leurs droits lui a donné une sorte de... prérogative.

-Du genre ?

-Ce n'est pas défini, l'accord a été signé sur un parchemin que je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois, et c'était il y a des années. Je me souviens que c'est assez général, ce qui n'est pas étonnant si on considère la filouterie des Gobelins... Le fait est que cette prérogative est transmissible de génération en génération.

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira et il se retint difficilement de sourire.

-Tu veux dire que tu voudrais bien utiliser cette faveur pour moi ?

-Pas moi, mon père. Mais oui, je pense qu'on peut demander à Gringotts de retarder la procédure jusqu'à ton anniversaire, date à laquelle tes parents n'auront plus aucun droit sur ton argent. Il faut juste agir vite.

-Tam, je veux pas que ton père se sente obligé, je veux dire ça pourrait lui servir un jour...

-Mon père est d'une honnêteté maladive, c'est une caractéristique familiale à laquelle j'ai bizarrement échappé, il ne s'en servira jamais pour lui-même. Et crois moi il sera plus que ravi de servir ta cause.

Cette fois Sirius ne tenta pas de retenir son sourire. Il jaillit brutalement de son lit et me serra dans ses bras, m'ensevelissant sous un flot de cheveux et d'odeurs toute masculines. Je me raidis sous l'assaut et distinguai vaguement les éclats de rire des trois autres.

-Merci Tam, merci, merci, merci... Répétait-il en embrassant le sommet de mon crâne.

-C'est pas encore fait... Tentai-je de le contenir alors qu'il me pressait contre lui jusqu'à l'étouffement.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir McGonagall.

-Et Dumbledore, glissa James.

-Oui évidemment. Oh Merlin, faites que ça marche.

-Il faut que ça marche ! Renchérit Franck.

-Et ça va marcher ! Conclut Peter.

J'attendais patiemment que tu le monde y soit allé de sa petite réplique pour faire remarquer à Sirius qu'il ne m'avait pas lâchée. Mes jambes commençaient à flageoler, signe incontestable que la situation était loin de me déplaire, or j'avais besoin de garder l'esprit clair.

***Sirius***

Ce qui suivit fut un véritable branle-bas de combat. Avant même le début des cours, nous étions tous devant le bureau de McGonagall. Cette dernière écouta Tamsine exposer sa stratégie attentivement Elle sembla plutôt convaincue mais nous emmena néanmoins dans le bureau du Directeur. Tamsine lui répéta son discours, et bien que toujours aussi précise elle sembla très impressionnée par la présence du sorcier, qui lui souriait pourtant d'un air encourageant.

-J'en conclut donc que Monsieur Beamish doit être averti au plus vite.

Nous acquiesçâmes comme un seul homme.

-Je m'en occupe. Par ailleurs Mademoiselle Beamish et Monsieur Black sont exceptionnellement dispensés de cours ce matin, afin évidemment d'assurer le bon déroulement de vos démarches.

Malgré leur flagrante envie de nous accompagner, les autres n'osèrent pas protester. Dumbledore les enjoignit à gagner les salles de classes, et nous restâmes seuls avec McGonagall et le Directeur.

-Il va sans dire que cette affaire ne peut s'ébruiter. L'école est garante de la sécurité de chacun de ses élèves, et si jamais il est révélé qu'elle a participé d'une quelconque manière à contrer les agissements, légaux bien que discutables, de parents, la légitimité de l'établissement serait remise en cause. Surtout en ces temps troublés, nous mit en garde le Professeur de Métamorphoses.

Nous opinâmes silencieusement.

-Je suis certain que Sirius et Tamsine sont parfaitement au fait de tout cela Minerva, tempéra Dumbledore souriant, venons-en à la partie amusante, voulez-vous ? Avez-vous déjà utilisé de la poudre de cheminette ?

Plantés au milieu de l'âtre immense qui occupait tout un pan de mur du bureau de Dumbledore, je sentis l'angoisse poindre en moi. L'idée d'un échec me terrifiait.

-Faites un bon voyage. Et bonne chance à tous les deux, déclara McGonagall, l'air aussi inquiet que moi.

Tamsine glissa sa main dans la mienne avant de jeter la poudre et d'annoncer notre destination.

-Chemin de Traverse !

Les rues du quartier étaient quasiment désertes à cette heure matinale. Alors que nous passions devant les échoppes de glaciers et autres confiseurs, je remarquai une chose : j'avais faim. C'était stupide, mais c'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser. A l'évidence mon cerveau se concentrait sur les besoin primaires de mon corps pour éviter de passer en revue toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je me sentais morveux. Il y avait le risque que notre plan échoue bien sûr, mais surtout il y avait Tamsine, plus exactement la manière dont je lui avais parlé la veille, et sa façon de réagir. Tandis que nous marchions vers Gringotts, elle restait silencieuse. Et bientôt ce silence devint tellement pesant qu'il fut impossible de continuer à l'ignorer.

-Tam ?

Elle releva la tête vers moi et faillit percuter un vieux sorcier qui arrivait en sens inverse.

-Je sais pas trop par où commencer, et je suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment...

Son regard se durcit instantanément.

-Alors tais-toi, je vois que ça, répliqua-t-elle avant d'accélérer.

Instinctivement, je la rattrapai par le bras et l'attirai à l'écart de la foule. Elle se dégagea et me fusilla des yeux.

-Pardonne-moi... Pour hier, je suis désolé. Je regrette, vraiment. Je me suis dit que si j'arrivais à tous vous éloigner de moi ce serait plus facile pour la suite...

-Oh je te remercie, j'avais saisi l'idée Drama Queen.

-Ça veut dire que je suis excusé ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de pouffer de rire.

-Ah non, pas du tout ! Avoir un raisonnement tordu n'enlève rien au fait que tu nous as tous insulté.

-Je le pensais pas...

-Encore heureux ! T'en prendre aux parents de James, franchement...

-Oui, je suis vraiment pas fier de celle-là.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et pris une profonde inspiration.

-Sirius, c'était vraiment dégueulasse de me balancer tout ça. Et tu peux t'excuser tant que tu veux, tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce que tu m'as dit. Alors je sais pas de quelle façon tu me vois, si tu as de l'amitié pour moi ou si tu me tolères parce que je suis une pièce rapportée au groupe et qu'il faut bien faire avec, je sais pas... Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que quoiqu'il en soit, si j'étais à ta place, tu ferais en sorte de m'aider. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'on est là aujourd'hui. Parce que toi et moi on a cette qualité fouille-merde qu'est la loyauté.

Son discours me laissa sonné et je ne pus faire autre chose que hocher la tête silencieusement. Devant mon manque de loquacité Tamsine repris son chemin et je la suivis.

Son père attendait déjà devant la banque quand nous arrivâmes. Il portait le même complet passé de mode sous le même pardessus élimé. Il embrassa sa fille sur les deux joues avant de me serrer la main. Lorsqu'il me salua, je remarquai que son haleine sentait légèrement l'alcool. Tam dû le sentir aussi, car son humeur déjà maussade, s'assombrit immédiatement.

-Je peux vous dire que ça m'a fait drôle de recevoir du courrier par l'intermédiaire d'un phœnix, s'extasia Monsieur Beamish, évidemment, impossible de mettre la main sur ce satané parchemin, j'ai dû retourner toute la maison ! J'ai toujours été curieux de savoir si les Gobelins tiendraient leur parole, après tout ce papier a été signé il y a plus d'un siècle, rendez-vous compte !

Le père de Tamsine arborait un sourire bonhomme, en nous regardant tour à tour. Il me semblait qu'il parlait à la manière de quelqu'un à qui la solitude est devenue pesante, dans un flot de paroles continu, trop heureux d'avoir des interlocuteurs.

-En tout cas merci d'avoir fait le déplacement Monsieur, merci de vous donner tout ce mal pour moi. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant.

Le sorcier pris un air bourru et eut un vague geste de la main.

-Je vous l'ai dit, votre oncle était un ami. Si il souhaitait que son argent vous revienne, il est de mon devoir de faire respecter sa volonté. De plus, étant moi-même farouchement opposé aux valeurs prônées par les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, je trouve votre attitude, bien qu'imprudente, parfaitement honorable.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me troubla le plus le fait que je me sente tout sauf honorable, la gentillesse de Balthazar Beamish, ou réaliser que mon oncle lui avait vraisemblablement vanté mes mérites. Peut-être un peu des trois. Cependant je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que pendant mon échange avec son père, Tam avait gardé les yeux rivés au sol, les lèvres pincées.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes tous trois dans le bâtiment, nous laissâmes d'instinct Monsieur Beamish ouvrir la marche j'en profitai pour me rapprocher de Tamsine.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, bien.

Même si son visage disait tout le contraire, je ne pus insister car nous étions arrivés au comptoir. Monsieur Beamish adressa un large sourire au guichetier, un gobelin trapu vêtu d'un costume en velours orné d'une lavallière. S'en suivirent les trois heures les plus longues de ma courte existence.

Nous avions été envoyés de salles en salles, d'étages en étages, de fonctionnaires en fonctionnaires, de sous-directeurs à vice-présidents, mais nous avions ré-u-ssi !

J'avais cru devenir fou à plusieurs reprises, j'avais été tenté d'abandonner et j'avais dû me mordre la langue pour m'empêcher dire ce que j'aurais immédiatement regretté. Les Gobelins s'étaient montrés revêches, parfois un brin agressifs à notre égard, et jamais le père de Tamsine ne s'était départi de son sourire, bien qu'en fin de parcours ses poings commençaient à se serrer et se déserrer en rythme. On nous avait informé que ma mère avait effectivement amorcé les démarches visant à vider mon compte, nous avions agit juste à temps. L'accord entre la banque et Monsieur Beamish était bien entendu implicite, on avait juste tamponné l'antique parchemin et griffonné une suite de chiffres et de lettres obscurs dans un de ses angles. Tout cela était plutôt nébuleux, mais je voulais croire à la parole des Gobelins.

Aucun de nous ne cacha son soulagement lorsque nous sortîmes du bâtiment. J'étais profondément ému, et je faisais de mon mieux pour conserver un semblant de dignité tandis que je remerciais le père de Tamsine. Ce dernier m'écoutait patiemment déballer ma reconnaissance, cependant je remarquai que, tandis qu'il s'épongeait le front avec un mouchoir hors d'âge, ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler.

-Bien, voulez-vous aller boire quelque-chose les enfants ? Pour fêter cette victoire. Manger un bout peut-être ?

-Ça va aller papa, on doit y retourner si on veut pas être en retard en classe.

La voix de Tamsine me fit une drôle d'impression. Elle était restée plutôt silencieuse toute la matinée, voire même en retrait. Et ce fut comme si elle revenait de très loin, fatiguée, lasse. Balthazar Beamish ne put s'empêcher de paraître soulagé. Un éclair de douleur traversa le regard de Tamsine, et je compris.

-Tu devrais rentrer papa, on t'a tiré du lit aux aurores, tu dois être fatigué.

-Oui, tu as probablement raison.

-Tu me le promets ?

Le vieil homme opina du chef sans regarder Tamsine.

Nous nous séparâmes sur la promesse de tenir Monsieur Beamish au courant de la suite de l'histoire. Nous marchâmes quelques mètres à travers une foule qui ne cessait de se densifier, avant que je ne m'enquière de nouveau de Tamsine.

-Tam, t'es sûre que ça va ?

Je notai à quel point elle était pâle et avait les traits tirés.

-Oui, je crois que je suis juste un peu fatiguée, dit-elle en tentant un pâle sourire.

-Tu sais, je trouve que ton père est vraiment cool, et...

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase le menton de Tamsine se mit à trembler violemment et un sanglot secoua ses épaules.

-Excuse-moi, hoqueta-t-elle entre ses larmes avant de quitter la voie pour se réfugier dans une ruelle déserte.

Le cœur serré je la suivis, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je la tins serrée contre moi.

***Tamsine***

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis notre expédition à Gringotts. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour me tenir éloignée de Sirius, mais il semblait que l'univers avait décidé d'aller à l'encontre de ma volonté. L'univers, et le reste du groupe. Les Maraudeurs ne semblaient pas ébranlés par l'attitude qu'avait eu Sirius, bien au contraire, ils semblaient encore plus soudés qu'auparavant. Je les admirais pour ça. Pour ma part j'avais encore ses paroles en travers de la gorge. Évidemment, il n'y avait pas que ça. Je m'en voulais à mort d'avoir craqué devant Sirius, je me sentais humiliée et faible. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si j'ignorais les problèmes de mon père, je l'avais vu dans des états innommables, et ce bien avant mon entrée à Poudlard, et dans le monde sorcier la renommée de la famille Beamish ne suffisait pas à couvrir ses frasques, loin de là. J'en avais eu une nouvelle preuve quelques semaines auparavant lorsqu'Orion Black m'avait élégamment jeté au visage l'alcoolisme notoire de mon père. Mais cette fois ça avait été différent. Cette fois j'avais été avec Sirius. Cette fois j'avais eu honte. Parce que peu importe qu'on le sache, ça fait toujours mal de constater que nos parents ne sont pas des héros. J'avais toujours éprouvé une foule de sentiments contradictoires pour mon père, et cette fois n'échappait pas à la règle. J'avais été humiliée par son besoin pressant de boire, blessée par l'attention qu'il avait porté à Sirius alors qu'il m'avait à peine adressé la parole de la matinée, et surtout je m'étais sentie coupable. Coupable de le laisser seul avec ses démons, qui à l'évidence gagnaient du terrain. Le pire c'est que j'en voulais à la seule personne de mon entourage qui aurait pu comprendre tout ça . En un mot comme en cent, je n'aurais pas souhaité à mon pire ennemi de vivre dans ma tête à ce moment là.

Un dimanche matin, au milieu du mois de novembre, je pris l'initiative, une fois n'est pas coutume, de me lever tôt afin d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque. Je n'avais plus la tête aux cours, et j'avais pris un retard considérable, en Sortilèges et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, notamment. Par chance, les programmes des deux matières se rejoignaient ce semestre, portant tous deux sur le Patronus.

J'avais déballé mes affaires et commencé à parcourir l'introduction d'un manuel barbant, lorsqu'on déposa sur le bureau deux petits morceaux de carton rouge dans un claquement sec. La seconde d'après, Sirius faisait le tour de la table et s'installait en face de moi.

-Alors ?

-Tu me suis ?

-Oui. Alors ?

-Tu trouves que c'est un comportement normal ?

Il eut un sourire moqueur.

-Tam, ça fait des jours que j'essaie de te parler, tu me fuis comme la peste.

-Donc logiquement tu as attendu le bon moment pour me coincer sournoisement.

-C'est l'idée. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Je sais, j'ai pas le temps. Ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Tu as peut-être pas remarqué, mais je travaille.

-Tu travailles sur quoi ?

Je gardai le silence et me replongeai dans mon livre.

-Tu travailles sur quoi ?

Je résistai et me concentrai.

-Tu travailles sur quoi ? Je peux continuer comme ça toute la matinée, tu sais ?

-...

-Tu travailles sur quoi ? Tu travailles sur quoi ? Tu travailles sur quoi ? Tu travailles sur...

-Le Patronus.

Par Merlin, était-il possible d'être aussi puérile ?!

-Intéressant. Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

-Non, ce que je veux c'est la paix.

-Je suis sérieux, j'excelle dans l'art du Patronus, j'ai même appris au mien à jongler et faire le beau.

-Bien sûr, parce que tu maîtrises l'un des sortilèges les plus compliqués jamais inventés...

-Oui.

-Grand bien te fasse.

Je retournai à mon manuel en fronçant ostensiblement les sourcils dans un souci de concentration feinte.

-Donc tu veux que je t'aide ?

Je refermai le livre dans un grognement de rage et commençai à rassembler mes affaires.

-Tu es une véritable plaie, tu le sais ça ?!

Oui, il le savait, ça avait même l'air de beaucoup l'amuser si j'en jugeais par son expression d'auto-contentement. Je passai la bandoulière de mon sac autour de mon cou et quittai la table. Je me dirigeais vers l'allée principale quand Sirius me barra le passage.

-Tam, s'il te plaît. Excuse-moi, je m'y prends mal.

-Sans rire.

Toute trace de sarcasme avait disparue de son visage. Il soupira et fouilla dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il en sortit les deux cartons aperçus plus tôt.

-Ce sont des places, pour un film moldu. Tu sais, le cinéma ?

Je croisai les bras sur la poitrine et haussai les sourcils.

-Tu me prends pour une ignare ?

-Non, non, c'est juste que... Enfin, voilà, j'aimerais bien que tu viennes avec moi, parce que ça a l'air drôle, et aussi parce que je me dis que ce serait une bonne façon de faire la paix.

Je savais parfaitement qu'il était sincère, je savais aussi que ça devait lui coûter de remballer sa fierté. Et par-dessus tout je savais à quel point il me manquait. Alors à mon tour, je décidai de jeter un mouchoir sur ma fierté.

-C'est quoi ce film ? Demandai-je un peu abruptement, malgré moi.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur le visage de Sirius.

-_The Rocky Horror Picture Show._

-Tu m'en diras tant...

-C'est un oui ?

Je haussai les épaules et pris un air détaché.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas.


	14. WHAT WE WANT

-Franchement, je ne sais même pas ce que je viens de regarder...

Tam secouait la tête de droite à gauche, l'air désemparé. Nous suivions le flot de personnes quittant la petite salle de cinéma. Lorsque nous passâmes les portes du petit établissement lugubre, un vent glacial s'engouffra jusque sous nos vêtements. Tamsine ferma son caban bleu marine et enfouit le nez dans son écharpe. Minuit était proche, et malgré le froid la vie nocturne des rues d'Edimbourg fourmillait autour de nous. Et je me sentais bien.

-Un chef-d'œuvre, ni plus ni moins.

Tam haussa un sourcil et je lui souris.

-Je l'aurais pas dit comme ça.

-Moi, en tout cas, j'ai adoré.

-J'espère juste que personne ne va me demander de lui faire un résumé... T'imagines ? « Bein c'est l'histoire d'une Drag-Queen qui s'amuse à créer des esclaves sexuels. Elle habite dans un château mais en fait, le château, c'est un vaisseau spatial. Ah oui, et elle adore chanter... »

-T'as rien compris, tu t'attardes sur la forme alors que c'est le fond qui compte ! C'est une ode à la pop-culture, au cinéma d'horreur, à la libération sexuelle !

-C'est ça ouais, marmonna-t-elle dans son écharpe.

-Et avoue que visuellement c'est accrocheur. Sans parler des chansons... Non, y'a pas à dire, ils sont forts ces moldus.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que Tim Curry soit moldu.

-Ah je sais pas, à vérifier.

Nous marchâmes un moment dans les rues en sifflotant _Touch-A Touch-A Touch-A Me _avant que la neige ne se mette à tomber et nous pousse à entrer dans un pub. Nous nous installâmes au comptoir entre deux groupes de hippies un peu trop joyeux pour être sobres et commandâmes deux chocolats chauds. Le barman sembla prodigieusement agacé par notre demande, mais nous tînmes bon.

-Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas aimé, la prochaine fois je choisirai mieux, m'excusai-je.

Tam haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Tout n'était pas à jeter, Tim Curry est vachement sexy en porte-jarretelles.

-Sérieusement ?

-Absolument.

-T'es trop bizarre...

Le barman déposa nos tasses fumantes sur le bar et je réglai sous le regard agacé de Tam qui fouillait encore frénétiquement dans ses poches.

-Tu vas me faire le coup à chaque fois ? Et ne me sors pas la carte du gentleman, ça ne tient plus.

Je soupirai avant de capituler.

-Très bien, si tu veux on partage.

Elle eut une moue satisfaite qui disparut après qu'elle ait fait le tour de ses poches.

-Quelle courge, j'ai rien sur moi... Confessa-t-elle, écarlate.

-Voilà qui arrange tout, triomphai-je, et de toute façon cette fois, c'est un vrai rendez-vous. Je suis dans mon bon droit.

J'avais peut-être été un peu brutal. Je m'en rendis compte quand Tam se raidit sur son tabouret.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses.

-C'est pas comme ça que tu me les as présenté.

Je haussai les épaules, soudain mal à l'aise moi aussi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle décortique toujours tout ?

-Tu aurais accepté peut-être ?

-Non, évidemment ! Pas avec tout ce qui s'est passé, ni tout ce que tu m'as dit ! Ce qui, je te le rappelle, était ton prétexte pour me faire venir ici. Si je comprends bien je peux m'asseoir sur tes excuses ?

-Mais pas du tout, enfin ! Justement quoi de mieux qu'une sortie sympathique, juste toi et moi, pour me faire pardonner ?

Cette fois elle vira au cramoisi. Ce n'était plus de la gêne, c'était de la rage.

-Parce que tu crois que ta présence enchanteresse suffit à faire oublier que tu me considères comme « l'amie d'une copine d'un copain » ? Peut-être même que je devrais me sentir flattée finalement...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne le pensais pas !

-Il n'empêche que tu l'as dit !

-Tu voudrais quoi ? Que je rampe ?

-Il me semble que ce serait un bon début, oui !

Le ton montait entre nous, et arriva un moment où notre échange de joyeusetés attira les regards des personnes installées autour de nous.

-Si j'avais su qu'accepter ton aide ferait de moi ton éternel obligé je l'aurais refusée !

-Ah oui ? Et tu aurais fait comment ?

-Peu importe le moyen tant qu'il m'aurait permis d'éviter cette conversation absurde !

-Wowowowowowow ! Les enfants, on se CALME !

L'un des hippies extatiques qui nous entouraient s'était levé et placé entre nous, les mains levées. Nous nous figeâmes instantanément, surpris par son interruption.

-Ça va pas bien hein... Faut pas s'énerver comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il serait difficile d'expliquer la suite en détails, car Tam et moi partîmes dans un discours frénétique en simultané, visant à s'attirer la faveur de l'homme chevelu. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'il nous écouta parler en même temps sans broncher, acquiesçant juste de temps à autre en caressant distraitement son gilet en peau de mouton.

-Ok les mômes, ça m'a pas l'air si grave. Et si vous veniez boire un coup avec nous ? Je suis sûr que ça vous ferait du bien. Au fait, je m'appelle Lloyd.

Et c'est ainsi que Lloyd sauva notre soirée. Il nous présenta à ses amis et nous paya autre chose que du chocolat chaud. Ils devaient être des habitués du pub car le patron ne fit aucune remarque quand l'un d'eux roula une étrange cigarette aux ingrédients multiples, et la fit passer entre nous.

J'avais toujours été fasciné par les moldus, leurs coutumes, leurs modes de vie. Il va sans dire que ce soir là j'étais aux anges.

-C'était pas pareil il y a quelques années. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait nous arrêter. Non seulement on nous entendait, mais on nous _écoutait_, professait Lloyd.

-Mais ce n'est qu'une petite baisse de régime ! C'est vous qui avez raison, arrivera un temps où personne ne pourra plus l'ignorer !

Lloyd secoua la tête, pas convaincu. Il tira sur le joint et le fit passer à Tamsine.

-C'est gentil Sirius. Mais il ne faut pas se leurrer, on nous muselle, et ils sont trop forts pour qu'on puisse espérer se libérer.

-_Ils ne sont grands que parce que nous sommes à genoux._

-Citer La Boétie ne change rien, crois-moi, j'ai essayé. Non c'est comme ça, on y peut rien. Je crois qu'on a peut-être trop forcé le trait, et au final plus personne ne croit au retour à la nature, à l'amour libre...

-L'amour libre ? Hoqueta Tam avant de considérer la jolie blonde lui caressant les cheveux depuis un quart d'heure et de se décaler.

-Tu sais gamin, je crois qu'aujourd'hui il serait plus raisonnable de croire en l'existence de la magie...

-Probablement Lloyd, probablement...

La soirée se prolongea jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Le barman dû nous enjoindre gentiment, mais fermement à vider les lieux. Nous nous quittâmes sur les coups de quatre heures, dans de chaleureuses embrassades, complètement stones. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à passer la porte du pub, Lloyd nous rappela.

-Hé les enfants, n'oubliez pas : faites l'amour, pas la guerre.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de lui répondre qu'il pouvait compter sur nous.

Nous regagnâmes Poudlard puis la Salle Commune en empruntant une multitude de passages secrets sans cesser de rire pour absolument aucune raison. Finalement je raccompagnai Tam au pied de l'escalier menant à son dortoir.

-Merci pour la soirée, c'était vraiment cool.

-C'est vrai, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu, mais on a bien rigolé.

Éclats de rire synchrones, parfaitement injustifiés.

-Au moins on sait que quelles que soient nos options à la sortie de Poudlard, on pourra toujours rejoindre la Communauté.

-Carrément, s'extasia Tam, en plus je crois que Nadiyah craque vraiment pour moi !

-C'est une femme de goût, si tu veux mon avis.

Tam eut un rire léger et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Écoute Tam, j'avais tout un programme pour ce soir, et c'est de ma faute si tout est allé de travers, mais voilà, il faut que je te le dise une bonne fois pour toute, parce que ça ne peut plus traîner. Tu es mon amie, et j'espère que tu me vois comme le tien. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et ce n'est pas qu'une question de « fidélité fouille-merde », si tu as besoin de moi je serai toujours là. Je regrette profondément de m'être montré blessant avec toi. J'ai vraiment été un sale con. Et évidemment je n'ai jamais eu pitié de toi, je n'éprouve que du respect à ton égard.

-C'est bon Sirius, pas la peine d'en faire trop...

-J'ai pas terminé. Concernant le baiser de la soirée d'Halloween, ce n'était ni ridicule ni ennuyeux. En fait j'y ai pensé toute la nuit. Et si j'avais été en pleine possession de mes moyens, ce soir j'aurais réessayé.

Tam me fixait, les pupilles légèrement dilatées. Au bout d'un instant qui me sembla durer une éternité, elle me sourit et entoura ma taille de ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre ma poitrine et je lui rendis soin étreinte.

-Alors c'est peut-être mieux qu'on ait fumé tous ces trucs finalement, déclara-t-elle.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser appuyé et sonore sur ma joue.

-Bonne nuit Sirius, à demain.

J'eus beau laisser traîner ma main sur sa hanche alors qu'elle se dégageait, elle me laissa planté là, et rejoignit son dortoir. Je poussai un profond soupir de désarroi, et à mon tour me mit à marcher en direction de mon lit.

***Tamsine***

-Elle sent bizarre, non ?

-Si, si.

-Tu sens Lily ?

-Oui. _Canabis Sativa._

-C'est quoi ça ? Ça se mange ?

-Éventuellement...

Bien qu'elles avaient pris la peine de chuchoter, je sentis le poids de mes camarades de dortoir faire plier le matelas. J'ouvris un œil, difficilement. Aussitôt, une douleur foudroyante me traversa le crâne, m'arrachant un gémissement.

-Elle a pas l'air bien.

-Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on prévienne l'infirmière ?

-Surtout pas, intervins-je.

-Eh bein, tu verrais ta tronche...

-Je te remercie Alice. Je peux me réveiller tranquillement ?

Mélanie et Sonja me lancèrent un dernier regard plein de condescendance avant de quitter mon lit. Lily me tendit un bol un fumant. Tandis qu'Alice me regardait, l'air désapprobateur.

-Tiens, ça va te faire du bien.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au contenu du récipient.

-Il y a des... grumeaux.

-C'est pour que ça te tienne au ventre. Avale vite.

-Franchement Lily ça ressemble à un bol de glaires, je suis pas sûre que...

-Avale.

J'obéis. Et ça n'avait pas que l'air de glaires, ça en avait aussi le goût. Malgré les spasmes violents qui me retournèrent aussitôt l'estomac, impossible de régurgiter la mixture. Cependant, presque instantanément ma migraine disparut et mon esprit s'éclaircit.

-J'ai pas encore décidé si ça valait le coup, mais c'est efficace !

-Évidemment, c'est moi qui l'ai préparée.

-Alors ? Dure soirée ?

Alice voulait entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-J'ai pas trouvé le film transcendant.

-Pas de chance, surtout si il a duré cinq heures.

-Il fallait me le dire si j'avais un couvre-feu Alice...

-Commencez pas toutes les deux, tempéra Lily.

-On peut savoir où t'étais ?

-Laisse-la tranquille, elle vient de se réveiller !

-Dans un pub.

-Dans un pub, c'est ça ouais !

-C'est quoi le problème au juste ?

-Le problème c'est que je me fais du souci pour toi ! Le problème c'est que tu sors avec Sirius alors que tu refusais catégoriquement, et à raison, de lui parler il y a encore quelques jours ! Et je passe sur le fait qu'il te ramène dans un état lamentable !

-C'est bon Alice, tu peux pas voir Sirius, on a compris...

-Mais non ! C'est faux ! Tam tu es idiote ou quoi ?

L'insulte me piqua au vif, mais Alice ne me laissa pas le temps de riposter.

-Tu peux te la jouer distante tant que tu veux Tam, ça n'empêche pas que je te connais par cœur, je sais très bien ce qui est en train de se passer !

A ce moment de la conversation, Lily quitta discrètement la pièce.

-Me la jouer distante ?

-Tu ne me dis plus rien ! Avant on se racontait tout, et aujourd'hui c'est comme si je n'existais plus. Tu es plus souvent avec Sirius qu'avec moi ! Depuis combien de temps on est pas sorties toutes les deux ?

Lui balancer qu'une crise de jalousie était malvenue de sa part aurait envenimé les choses, bien que ce fut ce qui me vint en premier à l'esprit. J'optais donc pour la diplomatie.

-Alice, je suis désolée, j'avais pas vu les choses comme ça. C'est juste que je veux pas t'accaparer, je vois bien qu'avec Franck ça devient du sérieux...

-Oh la ferme !

Mauvaise idée, la diplomatie.

-N'essaye même pas de te servir de Franck pour t'éloigner du sujet !

C'était là tout le problème, je n'avais aucune idée de ce quoi nous étions en train de parler.

-Très bien Alice, dans ce cas arrête de tourner autour du pot, et dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

-Ce qui ne va pas, comme tu dis, c'est que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de Sirius, voilà ce qui ne va pas !

Un frisson glacé me parcourut l'échine.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi...

-Non Tam. Tu le réalises peut-être pas encore, mais au fond de toi tu sais que j'ai raison. Et tu sais aussi que ce n'est pas la chose à faire.

-Évidemment !

-Mais ça ne change rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Une grosse boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je refusais de croire qu'elle avait raison, tout simplement parce que j'avais fait des efforts phénoménaux pour refouler tout ce que je ressentais pour Sirius. Alice avait anéanti des semaines de travail en dix secondes. Je m'en voulais de me laisser percer à jour si facilement. Paradoxalement, je sentis une vague de soulagement m'envahir. J'avais délaissé Alice, par rancœur, c'était certain, mais aussi parce que j'avais fait une fixette malsaine sur Sirius. Du moins, c'est ce qui m'apparaissait. Malgré ça, elle était toujours là pour moi, prête partager mes soucis.

-Non, ça ne change rien.

-Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ?

-Ma moustache luxuriante ?

-Oui, mais aussi le fait que je n'ai jamais besoin de te cuisiner bien longtemps.

Je lui jetai mon oreiller à la tête et elle l'esquiva en riant.

-Ah Tamy, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?

-Je compte sur toi, parce que moi j'en ai aucune idée.

-Je veux juste pas que tu souffres. Je sais que c'est facile à dire, mais je supporterai pas de te voir traitée comme Alexa ou Kitty.

-C'est pas non plus ce que je veux.

-Je sais bien. Et franchement, je suis persuadée que Sirius a beaucoup d'affection pour toi. En tout cas bien plus qu'il n'en a jamais eu pour aucune de ses copines. Malheureusement je ne crois pas qu'il sache se comporter correctement avec une fille.

-Alice nous sommes en pleine communion spirituelle. Je n'ai même plus besoin de parler. C'est prodigieux.

Elle me renvoya l'oreiller. Mes réflexes étaient bien moins bons que les siens.

-Espèce de débile. En conclusion, tu comptes faire quoi ?

Je soupirai.

-Rien. Ça va passer, t'inquiète pas. Il faut juste attendre, un peu.

Alice haussa un sourcil, pas convaincue.

-Vrai ?

-De vrai, de vrai.

-Si tu le dis... Mais s'il te plaît, ne reste plus comme ça, parle-moi à l'avenir. Je sais que je suis pas toujours un modèle de douceur, mais jamais je ne te jugerai.

-Merci Alice. Tu es ma petite chouette des bois à la crème de marrons et je t'aime fort. Dans mes bras, copine.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel avant de se jeter dans mes bras ouverts.

***Sirius***

Le soir où Tamsine et moi étions rentrés d'Edimbourg, j'avais pensé que la nuit lui porterait conseil, que peut-être elle viendrait me voir dans la matinée pour me dire qu'elle avait reconsidéré l'idée de ce baiser. Parce que ça avait toujours marché pour moi et que je ne voyais pas, je ne comprenais pas ce qui pouvait la retenir. Avec le recul je réalisai que ça n'avait été qu'un effet de mon égocentrisme... Nous étions début décembre, et à l'évidence elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Pas qu'elle se soit tenue à distance, non, au contraire, elle se montrait excessivement détendue en ma présence et était toujours partante pour les sorties de groupe. Elle évitait ingénieusement toute situation et conversation pouvant mettre en évidence une certaine ambiguïté entre nous, envers et contre tous mes efforts pour en créer une. C'était très vexant. Sans parler d'Alice qui s'était apparemment mis en tête de la caser, et agissait avec plus de zèle qu'une agence matrimoniale. Sans répondre avec enthousiasme aux tentatives de son amie, Tamsine ne les repoussait pas assez fermement à mon goût.

Un après-midi, alors que j'exposai mes états d'âme à Remus en allant en cours, nous entendîmes des éclats de voix au détour d'un couloir. D'instinct, nous ralentîmes et allâmes nous poster silencieusement au creux d'une alcôve qui abritait une statue. De là, je vis Lily et Severus Rogue en grande conversation. Lily, les bras croisés, fixait la pointe de ses chaussures, tandis que Snivellus, visiblement mal à l'aise, se tordait les mains nerveusement. Sa voix traînante nous gardait de tout comprendre à distance jusqu'au moment où il tenta de se saisir du bras de Lily et que celle-ci se dégagea brutalement. J'esquissai un geste dans leur direction mais Remus me retint et me fit signe de me taire. Quand Lily prit la parole, sa voix était parfaitement claire et assurée.

-Ne me touche pas. C'est fini Severus, tu comprends ? Je ne veux plus te parler. Je me suis trompée, j'ai fermé les yeux trop longtemps, j'ai cru que tu allais changer, que tu n'étais pas vraiment partisan de toute cette folie, que ce n'était que passager. Et ça ne pouvait pas être autrement puisque j'étais ton amie. Mais là aussi j'avais tort. Je ne peux pas accepter ça, même pas de toi. Ça fait trop, trop pour que je puisse te pardonner encore. Alors reste loin de moi.

Snivellus sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même. Lily attendit une demi-seconde avant de tourner les talons devant son mutisme. Lentement, il releva la tête, et son regard se durcit.

-Moi aussi je me suis trompé.

Cette fois son ton était net et ses mots détachés. Lily s'arrêta brusquement, à quelques mètres de lui.

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres. Aucun de_ vous_ ne se détache du lot. Et finalement vous vous méritez bien l'un l'autre avec ce trépané de Potter. La sang-de-bourbe et le débile mental devraient faire de beaux enfants !

Lily fit volte-face et dégaina sa baguette simultanément. Rogue ne put éviter le sortilège de Chauve-furie. Lily passa devant notre alcôve sans même nous voir, occupée à ravaler ses larmes, tandis que Rogue partait en courant à l'autre bout du couloir, poursuivi par une nuée de chauve-souris géantes.

-Tu crois que c'est d'imaginer avoir des enfants avec James qui l'a mise dans cet état ? Demanda Remus, goguenard.

-Ça ne me fait pas rire. J'aurais dû y aller.

-Elle n'a pas eu besoin de toi, elle s'est très bien défendue toute seule.

-Il n'empêche que c'est pas l'envie qui me manque de partir achever cette ordure.

-Laisse-le, il a eu son compte. Et je te rappelle que ce soir c'est la pleine lune, j'ai besoin de toi en pleine forme.

-Je sais. T'inquiète pas. On se retrouve à la Cabane Hurlante, comme d'habitude.

-Comme d'habitude.

Cette scène, combinée à l'attitude récente de Tam, réveilla quelque chose en moi. Une bête aveugle, sourde et violente. Et ce fut comme si j'étais sorti de mon corps et que je me voyais agir, impuissant. Ce soir là, après les cours, sans rien dire à personne, j'allai trouver Rogue.

Il était tard dans la soirée lorsque je rejoignis la Salle Commune en sifflotant. Je l'entendis avant de la voir. Lily était seule, assise dans le sofa à côté de la cheminée, et pleurait doucement, la tête appuyée sur sa paume. J'hésitai un instant. C'était plus fort que moi, voir une fille pleurer me rendait toujours nerveux. J'allai néanmoins la rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle me vit approcher, elle se redressa et tenta un sourire maladroit.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Evans ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle esquissa un geste vague de la main.

-Rien, rien d'important.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher James ?

Ma tentative de me décharger sur mon meilleur ami lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux affolés.

-Non, non, surtout pas, il le tuerait.

-Tuer qui ?

Elle jura entre ses dents, réalisant sa bourde avant de soupirer longuement. Je savais pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Snivellus, je n'étais pas totalement idiot, ce que j'ignorais c'est que je venais de m'engager sur une pente glissante.

-J'ai parlé avec Severus aujourd'hui. Et ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé.

-C'était un peu prévisible, non ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et parut se plonger dans une intense réflexion.

-Oui, sûrement, tu as raison.

-Pourquoi ça te met dans cet état ? Franchement je pourrais comprendre que tu sois en colère, mais pourquoi ça te fait pleurer ?

Elle me considéra un instant, sincèrement étonnée.

-Mais parce que c'était mon meilleur ami. Tu t'imagines te retrouver dans la même situation avec James ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça te ferait ?

J'avais bien du mal à substituer Snivellus à James, mais je saisis l'idée.

-Je vois... Mais c'est un salaud de la pire espèce, tu le réalises quand même ? Il ne mérite vraiment pas que tu pleures pour lui.

-Je sais. Mais c'est un petit peu plus compliqué que ça. Je le connais, et malgré tout ce qu'il a pu me dire, je sais qu'au fond de lui il m'aime sincèrement. Et c'est pareil pour moi, même si je sais qu'il n'est plus envisageable de rester son amie, au nom de tout ce qu'on a vécu, de tout ce qu'on a partagé et fait l'un pour l'autre, une partie de moi l'aimera toujours. Et plus que tout au monde, j'aimerai qu'il y ait un moyen d'effacer tout ce qui nous sépare. Mais c'est impossible. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas réparer. Et c'est ça qui me rend triste.

J'acquiesçai, complètement sonné. Dans ma tête, c'était la panique. Je me levai d'un bond, faisant sursauter Lily.

-S'il te plaît, ne dis rien à James.

-Non, je te le promets.

Je contournai la table basse et accélérai le pas en direction de la sortie.

-Sirius, tu vas où ?

Je me retournai brièvement vers Lily qui s'était levée à son tour, l'air hagard.

-Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, pardonne-moi. Ne pleure plus, s'il te plait.

Et je m'élançai à travers le trou du tableau.

Ma conversation avec Lily m'avait rendu la raison. Et tandis que je courais en direction du terrain de Quidditch où était supposé s'entraîner James, je priais de toutes mes forces pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Je trouvai James chargé de son équipement à mi-chemin du château.

-Oh là Patmol, tout doux ! Je vous avais dit que je vous rejoignais un peu plus tard !

-J'ai fait une connerie James, une grosse connerie, j'ai besoin de toi.

L'expression amusée de James disparut aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Ça peut pas être si grave ?

-C'est Rogue, j'ai déconné, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... J'ai perdu les pédales... J'ai...

Mon affolement était contagieux, et je voyais clairement la panique se peindre sur les traits de James. Il savait que je ne perdais jamais mon sang-froid, et c'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire.

-J'ai merdé James, putain...

L'angoisse s'effaça sur son visage au profit d'une colère noire. Il fondit sur moi et m'attrapa par le col.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? M'interrogea-t-il d'une voix sourde que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Je l'ai envoyé à la Cabane. Il doit y être, j'espère que c'est pas trop tard, j'ai besoin de ton aide, il faut qu'on y aille tout de suite, si il faut maîtriser Remus je ne serai pas de taille,et je ne...

James me repoussa violemment, m'envoyant valser sur le sol poussiéreux. Il semblait sur le point de vomir. Et c'était moi qui le dégoûtais.

-Tu restes ici.

-Non, il faut...

-TU RESTES ICI !

Je n'osai pas répliquer. Il jeta son équipement à mes pieds avant de s'élancer vers le Saule Cogneur. Je le vis s'éloigner dans la nuit, et lorsqu'il disparut totalement, des larmes de honte, de rage et de dégoût de moi-même vinrent rouler sur mes joues.


End file.
